Vengadores Niñeras
by rWaNa
Summary: Algo extraño sucede en el paraje donde los Vengadores van a buscar a Bruce Banner. Ahora Steve y Tony tendrán que aprender a lidiar con nueve infantes que los sacaran de sus casillas. "¡Yo no voy a cambiar los pañales de los gemelos, Rogers!". De-aging. Gen. Familia.
1. Prólogo Tiene que ser un sueño

_Escrito para el desafío "Temáticas" del blog "Del Fandom y Otras Perversiones" (latexohpo. blogspot. mx)_

 **Renuncia:** Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel. Yo escribo por puro entretenimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Stony pero muy leve.

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 _¡Hola! Como mencioné éste trabajo fue inspirado por las temáticas explicadas en el blog de mi amiga Latexohpo (Látex). Hay muchas temáticas para escoger, pero me decanté por la de de-aging o Regresión porque me parece muy tierno. Así que esto no se trata de parejas ni sexo ni nada muy heavy. Tal vez explote un poco el drama, pero también quiero escribir humor... ya veré. Es un fic gen más que nada y muy fluff. Espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad._

 _ **Agradecimientos:** En primer lugar a la misma Látex, porque le platiqué el tema y ella me animó a desarrollarlo y finalmente llevarlo a cabo. Además es mi Beta porque ella escribe genial y yo tengo años sin escribir un fic en forma. También quiero agradecer a quiénes comentaron en el único fic que tengo ya publicado porque sus comentarios me recordaron que es muy bonito escribir con y para alguien. Y por último pero no menos importante, a mi hermana Reyka (que está en el cielo), porque ella me mostró hace muchos años el mundo del fanfiction._

 _ **Dedicado** a todos los que lean y recuerden un poquito de su infancia o todavía llevan a su niño interior._

 _Rwana._

 **Prólogo:**

 **Tiene que ser un sueño.**

Esto NO debería estar sucediendo. Seguramente era un sueño muy, muy malo. Era más probable que fuese una terrible pesadilla, y si era una terrible (horrible, abominable, irritante y aterrorizante) pesadilla, entonces él podría despertar. Bien, podría correr hasta golpearse la cabeza en la pared, así tendría que despertar. Pero funcionaba mejor el dejarse caer de alguna parte. Sí, la ventana podría ser su salvación ahora mismo.

—..tark… Stark… Stark… ¡Stark!

Eso debía ser su despertador. Sólo ese aparato del infierno podría ser tan molesto. Pero no le haría caso, tenía que correr hasta la ventana y lanzarse, y así lo hizo hasta que un par de fuertes manos lo detuvieron.

—¡¿Qué jodidos crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Reacciona! ¿Crees que puedes huir y dejarme solo con esto? ¡Es tu deber ayudarme! ¡Somos los únicos que no fuimos afectados!

Tony intentó zafarse del nuevo monstruo en su pesadilla. Aunque tal vez si dejara que el monstruo se lo comiera podría despertar también.

Y entonces una fuerte palmada en el rostro le hizo trastabillar. Y reaccionó. Miró con odio al rubio que lo tenía fuertemente sujeto con una mano mientras la otra la mantenía en el aire después de haberlo abofeteado.

—Lo siento, Tony…— comenzó Steve verdaderamente arrepentido, soltando al otro y dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Alto Stark!— ordenó Fury cuando vio que el castaño iba a alzar el brazo de la armadura dispuesto a disparar a Rogers—. El Capitán tiene razón. Tranquilícense, ambos— dijo lanzando una mirada negra con su único ojo al soldado.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Maria Hill apareció totalmente despeinada y resoplando. El ruido de llantos y gritos se apagaron una vez que ella cerró la puerta con violencia.

—Están volviéndome loca— declaró agotada—. Tenemos que volver y encontrar la manera de revertir esto.

—¡De ninguna manera!— exclamó Tony cuando al fin encontró su voz. La bofetada lo había enfurecido, pero también había cumplido el objetivo de sacarlo del shock—. No me iré de aquí sin Bruce.

—Creo, Stark, que tenemos prioridades en estos momentos— objetó Fury.

—Sí, y la mía es encontrar a Bruce. Si la brujita tiene razón, él debe estar en algún lugar de esta maldita selva.

—Tony— dijo Maria, pero Tony se colocó de nuevo la careta de Iron Man y salió ahora sí por la compuerta del quinjet. Y tan no era una pesadilla que lo único que vio a dos metros bajo él fue el pasto salvaje del paisaje.

—Tal vez debería seguirlo— dijo Steve. Realmente se sentía muy mal por haber golpeado a Tony, pero la cara de terror en el otro lo había descolocado demasiado.

—¡No!— gritó Maria a punto del colapso—. Tú dijiste que te harías cargo de esto junto a Stark mientras nosotros nos hacemos cargo de hallar una solución.

Steve detuvo su intento de seguir a Tony, pero Maria tenía razón. Él había dicho que se haría cargo y no podía retractarse.

—Bien, vamos a verlos.

Maria respiró con fuerza y encaminó a Steve tras la compuerta. Fury lo pensó, pero también los siguió. Una vez abierta, el ruido casi deshace los oídos del Capitán (maldita capacidad de escuchar cuatro veces mejor que el humano promedio). Los chillidos, gritos y risotadas podrían hacer explotar la cabeza a cualquiera.

—¡Hagan algo!— exclamó Hill con los dientes apretados y las manos en las orejas.

Pero Steve seguía estático. Todavía no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Al menos antes, cuando aquella nube de energía los había golpeado, aquellos se veían adorables. Ahora simplemente parecía demonios salidos del mismísimo infierno.

—¡SILENCIO!— gritó Fury al más puro estilo Schwarzenegger en 'Un Detective en el Kinder'.

Se hizo el silencio, efectivamente, y nueve pares de ojos se abrieron como pelotas para mirar al hombre enorme y atemorizante del parche.

Steve también se asustó un poco, no podía negarlo. Entonces comenzaron a escucharse algunos murmullitos, y pronto el ruido volvió a todo lo que daba, sólo que ésta vez los gritos se volvieron llantos.

—¡Genial, Fury!— exclamó Maria con sarcasmo.

Steve estuvo de acuerdo aunque el llanto casi le hace no escuchar la exclamación de Hill. Finalmente respiró hondo y alzó los brazos para tranquilizar a sus compañeros de equipo. Había tres que no estaban llorando, pero aún así tenían cara de susto mirando a Fury. Steve sin embargo centró su atención en las bolitas de carne que comenzaron a agazaparse muy, muy juntos. Su labio inferior se alzó en una sutil sonrisa. A pesar de todo eran adorables.

—Calmense, por favor— dijo con voz suave pero lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchada por sobre el llanto—. Maria, saca a Fury de aquí o seguirá asustandolos.

Hill pareció muy complacida con la orden y ella y Fury traspasaron la compuerta.

—Muy bien, necesito que todos se tranquilicen…

—¡Quiero a mi mamá!— gritó con un encantador puchero Sam Wilson, cruzando sus brazos flacos por sobre su pecho desnudo.

Steve iba a decir algo, pero entonces un rubio se abrió paso entre los demás.

—¡Mi padre estará muy molesto y mi madre los hará plañir hasta extraer su último aliento! ¡Las Valkirias y guerreros de Asgard succionaran sus entrañas y los asfixiará con ellas!

Steve dio un paso atrás. A pesar del nuevo tamaño de Thor, su voz seguía siendo potente. No con la potencia del hombre que él conocía, pero sí con la potencia de una temprana arrogancia.

A Thor lo cubría su propia capa roja puesto que había rechazado las mantas que Maria les había dejado, ya que obviamente sus ropas ya no les quedaban.

Entonces fue el turno de un castañito que se abrazaba a la manta gris con la A del equipo. Miró a Steve un poco receloso, pero señaló a un rincón.

El rubio siguió la mirada del dedito de Clint Barton y vio en una esquina un bultito envuelto totalmente en la manta gris, lo único que lograba verse eran los mechones de cabello rojo fuego.

—Ella dice que puede asesinar a los adultos en menos de un minuto.

Steve tragó saliva. Conociendo a Natasha Romanoff no lo dudaría. Pero pronto centró su atención de nuevo en las bolitas de carne. Se acercó a ellos muy lentamente para no provocar un motín en su contra de los demás. No que temiera que ellos lo lastimaran a él, pero sí que temía lo contrario. Él era ahora mucho más alto y corpulento que sus compañeros, y ciertamente no podría medir su fuerza mejorada en contra de los frágiles cuerpos que lo rodeaban.

Finalmente llegó hasta las bolitas de carne y se acuclilló frente a ellos. El niño apretaba entre sus brazos a la niña. Él todavía mantenía sus cabellos plateados y sólo estaban utilizando una sola manta para los dos. Ella lloraba lentamente, y las lágrimas se le escurrían por los mofletes. Steve tuvo el impulso de pellizcarlos, eran gordos y rosados.

—Hey, no voy a hacerles daño…

—No podemos saberlo. Mi padre dice que los secuestradores se muestran amables y luego nos golpean y nos dejan sin comer por semanas.

Steve sintió los pelos de su nuca erizarse al escuchar justo detrás la gruesa aunque infantil voz de James Rhodes. Se giró con lentitud para mirarlo.

—No soy un secuestrador, Rhodey… Nadie aquí lo es…

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y no me llames Rhodey. Lo odio.

—Está bien. Lo siento, James… Yo… Los conozco, a todos ustedes…

—Y yo te conozco a ti.

La nueva voz, aunque tan infantil como podía ser, vino de un Vision enano (muy enano). Steve frunció el ceño, se supone que Vision era prácticamente un androide, no encontraba razón para que también hubiera sido susceptible a lo que les había sucedido a los demás.

—Eres el Capitán América— aseguró Vision enano con un aire de autosuficiencia que era muy característico en el Vision no enano.

Eso logró la atención de todos los infantes, menos de las dos bolitas de carne que todavía lo miraban con mucho miedo.

—¡El Capitán América está muerto!— gritó Clint con rebeldía, luego miró a Steve y dio un paso atrás.

—Nadie sabe si está muerto de verdad, sólo está desaparecido según los informes oficiales… O eso es lo que dice mi papá— secundó Rhodes. Entonces miró analíticamente a Steve— ¿Eres el Capitán América?

El rubio suspiró pesadamente. Si Tony estuviera aquí él no tendría que lidiar solo con las versiones más jóvenes de sus amigos. Ya se imaginaba que la búsqueda de Bruce fue una excusa de Stark para huir. Y la verdad es que ahora mismo no podía culparlo. Es más, él debió haber huido también. Era un soldado, un Vengador, no un…

—¿Eres el Capitán América?— preguntó también mini Sam, aunque en su tono de voz había emoción, no desconfianza.

Steve finalmente sonrió. Su amigo se veía precioso de ese tamaño, sus ojos de por sí ya enormes en el adulto, en el pequeño eran gigantes, y la franca y gran sonrisa casi cubría toda su carita morena.

Steve se levantó y se giró en torno a todos los niños para que miraran su traje. Cierto que no era el mismo de cuándo fue por primera vez el Capitán América en los años 40's, pero ciertamente cualquier niño reconocería la estrella en el pecho y las franjas blancas y rojas en el abdomen.

—¿Quién es ese capitán _amurica_?— preguntó el pequeño Thor con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Es Capitán América, rubio tonto!— gritó Clint, aunque volvió a mirar a Steve sin dejar de fruncir el ceño—. Y tú no eres el Capitán América. Si lo fueras serías un viejo muy viejo.

—Estuve congelado por una buena temporada— respondió Steve con serenidad. Ahora tenía la atención de la mayoría de los niños. Y aunque Natasha seguía con la manta cubriéndola por entero, Steve podía ver ahora sus diminutas manos, seguramente prestando atención. Las bolitas de carne seguía agazapadas, pero habían dejado de temblar y lo miraban más con curiosidad que con miedo—. Volví a la carga hace poco.

—Prueba que eres el verdadero Capitán América— desafió Rhodes— ¿Cuál es el verdadero nombre y a qué comando pertenecía? ¿Con qué villano luchó antes de desaparecer?

—Steven Grant Rogers, Comando Aulladores bajo órdenes del Coronel Chester Phillips. Luché contra Johann Schmidt, mejor conocido como Cráneo Rojo— sonrió Steve.

—Pudiste haber sacado esa información de cualquier libro de historia. Y seguramente eres un fanático del Capitán, por eso usas ese traje. ¡Ni siquiera es el verdadero traje del Capitán América!— volvió a rechistar Clint, que ya tenía un hombro descubierto por estar agitado contrariando al rubio.

—Muy bien, si me prometen estar tranquilos unos momentos, les traeré el escudo. Seguramente les gustará verlo.

—Yo sé que eres el verdadero Capitán América— declaró Vision, pero los demás no le prestaron la mayor atención, pues todos estaban centrados en Steve.

—Bien, no se muevan. Regreso pronto— dijo Steve y salió del compartimento dejando escapar un enorme suspiro.

Maria y Fury lo miraban expectantes.

—He logrado su atención, pero no durará mucho— les explicó Steve.

—Nos pondremos en marcha en cuanto logre comunicarme con Stark— dijo Maria, al parecer aliviada porque ya no se escuchaba el alboroto.

—Stark puede volar, debemos ir inmediatamente a la base para que los científicos puedan ayudar a resolver esta mierda— contradijo Fury.

—Si Stark trae a Bruce, seguramente él podrá hacer algo. No creo que se niegue si se trata de ayudar a sus compañeros. Tal vez ver a Natasha en esa condición lo convenza— dijo Steve levantando su escudo dispuesto a volver con los niños.

En ese momento Iron Man aterrizó en la compuerta abierta del quinjet. Pero venía solo, Banner no estaba con él. Sin embargo el hombre de hierro bajó la careta y los enormes ojos marrones de Tony Stark estaban en shock otra vez. Estiró los brazos y dejó ver un bultito color carne y una maraña de rizos oscuros.

—La brujita tenía razón, Bruce estaba cerca— musitó.

—¡Con mil demonios!— exclamó Fury llevándose una mano a la frente.

Maria gimió y Steve sintió que el piso se le movía. Ahí estaba Banner, sí, pero también era un niño pequeño.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a quiénes leyeron. El review es el alimento del escritor :)  
_**


	2. Pequeños diablillos

**nvn**

—No voy a entrar ahí.

Maria rodó los ojos, Fury entrecerró el único que tenía y Steve sólo podía centrar los suyos en el pequeñito Dr. Banner en brazos de Stark.

—El Capitán ya hizo un gran trabajo tranquilizandolos, Stark. Es tu deber como uno de los Vengadores fundadores ayudar— dijo Maria.

Steve se colocó el escudo en la espalda y resignado tomó otra manta para cubrir a Bruce. Parecía estar temblando de frío aunque dormía y la armadura de Iron Man tendría que estar congelada para un niño tan pequeño.

Tony frunció el ceño a Rogers, pero dejó que el otro envolviera a Bruce en la manta y lo acomodara entre sus brazos.

—Será mejor que volvamos al cuartel. Intentaré que duerman un poco o al menos se mantengan quietos antes de que les hagan cualquier prueba— instó Steve con un tono cansado. Luego miró a Tony—. Comienza a utilizar las habilidades de genio que tanto presumes, Stark. Encuentra lo que originó todo este desastre.

Tras decir aquello Steve regresó al compartimento dónde se encontraban los mini Vengadores. Todos los niños se le quedaron mirando otra vez. Natasha seguía en el rincón, las bolitas de carne seguían agazapadas, y los mayorcitos parecían exhaustos y seguramente era de una manera emocional o estresante. Steve se sintió bastante empático con ellos, sin embargo les sonrió amablemente.

—¿Quién es ese? ¿Otro niño al que secuestraste?— preguntó de inmediato Clint. Ese niño no se andaba por las ramas.

—Ya les dije que no soy un secuestrador. Les explicaré su situación en cuanto me contesten algunas preguntas. Y él es Bruce, no lo habíamos encontrado pero ya lo hicimos— sonrió Steve mostrando el bultito que tenía en brazos.

Clint frunció el ceño otra vez, pero se sentó en el suelo como ya habían hecho todos los demás.

—¡Tengo hambre!— gritó Thor de pronto, y eso provocó que Bruce despertara abruptamente en los brazos de Steve. El rubio le miró y descubrió los enormes ojos marrones aguandose… Oh, no…

Oh sí… Bruce comenzó a llorar y a retorcerse en sus brazos. Steve lo acomodó por instinto sobre su pecho y comenzó a mecerlo muy torpemente. ¡No tenía idea de cómo tratar a un niño pequeño! Y entonces el llanto de Bruce provocó que los gemelos comenzaran a llorar otra vez… Y Thor gritó que tenía hambre y Rhodey le secundó diciendo algo sobre "secuestradores malos que no alimentaban a los niños", Clint también gritaba pero Steve no podía descifrar qué diablos estaba diciendo. Y si no fuera porque estaba intentando que Bruce no se escabullera de sus brazos (se caería y golpearía) hubiera salido corriendo de ese lugar.

Pero entonces Vision se elevó en el aire frente a todos. Y todos se callaron, hasta Bruce que se congeló -igual que los demás- al ver semejante acto de magia.

— _Yavleniye rebenok_ … *niño fenómeno.

La vocecita fue de Natasha, que se había quitado la manta para revelar sus ojos verdes mirando asombrada al niño volador. Los gemelos hipaban, pero ambos voltearon a verla.

— _мајка_ *Mamá— murmuró el pequeño Pietro con una vocecita de bebé. Wanda se abrazó más a su hermanito pero también abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar a Natasha.

— _Vi govorite srpski… ja nisam tvoja mama!_ *Ustedes hablan serbio… ¡Y yo no soy su mamá!— respondió Natasha.

Todos, incluídos Steve, miraban como juego de tenis la interacción entre Natasha y los gemelos.

—Ellos dan miedo— dijo Clint.

Thor, Sam y Rhodey asintieron. Steve también, y entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado como un completo idiota. Carraspeó para hacerse notar. Natasha volvió enseguida a envolverse con la manta y los gemelos prestaron atención a Steve.

—Así que algunos de ustedes no me entienden. Esto será un problema— dijo con un pesado suspiro. Sintió entonces algo húmedo en su mano y bajó el rostro para descubrir que Bruce le había llenado de baba. Estaba intentando comerse su mano. La retiró velozmente y Bruce hizo un puchero adorable—. No, Bruce por favor. No llores— suplicó y volvió a mecerlo. Bruce no lloró, pero se veía que estaba a punto de hacerlo y comenzó a recorrer con la mirada lo que había a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué estás volando?— preguntó Sam a Vision.

—Mi densidad me permite volverme ligero y puedo elevarme desafiando la gravedad de la Tierra— explicó Vision sin emoción, como si estuviera diciendo dos más dos son cuatro.

—Muy bien, pongan atención— habló Steve antes de que alguien más comenzara a preguntar cosas o Thor insistiera en que tenía hambre o los europeos comenzaran a hablar en idiomas extraños (el único que pudo reconocer vagamente fue el ruso de Natasha)—. Todos ustedes van a pasar al frente uno por uno y me van a decir su edad y qué estaban haciendo antes de despertar aquí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso vas a pedir recate de acuerdo a nuestras edades?— inquirió Rhodes testarudamente.

Steve contó hasta diez en su mente.

—Una vez más, no soy un secuestrador…

—Tampoco el Capitán América, dijiste que traerías el escudo y lo único que estás cargando es a ese niño que babea— secundó Clint y tanto Rhodey como Sam asintieron.

—Muy bien, aquí lo tienen— respondió Steve girándose para que todos pudieran ver el escudo. Sonrió satisfecho cuando escuchó los "¡Wow!" de los tres diablillos.

—¿Eso se come?— preguntó Thor.

Steve volvió a girarse para mirarlos.

—No, no se come, Thor. Les daré algo en cuanto respondan a esas dos preguntas. Es más, iniciaré contigo. Ven y colócate frente a los demás.

—¡No recibiré órdenes de alguien como tú! ¡Llamaré a Heimdall y encontrarás un gran dolor…!

—¡Ya escuchaste al Capitán América, niño! ¡Pasa al frente!

Todos se agazaparon otra vez al escuchar la nueva voz llena de enfado. Hasta Thor lo hizo. Bruce comenzó a gimotear otra vez y Steve no tuvo más remedio que volver a mecerlo para tranquilizarlo. Rodó los ojos sin embargo, mala idea presentarse de esa manera Stark.

Tony se había resignado a ayudar al abuelo, y si quería averiguar qué demonios había sucedido, tendría que hacer frente a ese montón de enanos. Además, tenía que reconocer que al menos Bruce se veía bastante bonito. Resistió el impulso de reírse cuando todos se le quedaron viendo de distintas maneras, seguramente era la armadura y por supuesto, su increíble personalidad. Lo que no esperaba fue lo sucedió enseguida.

—¡Un extraterrestre en forma de robot!— chilló Clint y se levantó para correr al rincón dónde estaba Natasha, pues era el más alejado de los adultos extraños.

Fue el disparador para que todos los demás corrieran a refugiarse también con la pequeña rusa, cuando los gemelos trastabillaron haciéndose un lío, Rhodey regresó para tomar a Pietro y Sam tomó a Wanda. Los únicos que no se habían movido eran Thor y Vision (éste último todavía flotando y ahora mirando con los ojos agrandados a Iron Man).

Bruce comenzó a temblar en los brazos de Steve, y cuando el rubio lo miró descubrió con horror que los ojos marrones del otrora científico tenían vetas verdes. ¡Oh, no! ¡Lo último que necesitaban era un mini Hulk destrozando más los nervios de los demás y los suyos! ¡Sobre todo los suyos!

—¡Stark, arregla tu maldito desastre!— gruñó a Tony mientras intentaba, otra vez, tranquilizar al pequeñito Dr. Banner.

Y es que Tony había olvidado un pequeño detalle, no deslizó la careta de la armadura y su voz había salido en forma robótica.

— _Señor, le sugiero salir de su inminente estado de shock y retirar la armadura de su cuerpo_.

Tony asintió vigorosamente y activó el protocolo para deshacerse del traje, agradeciendo mentalmente la intervención de Friday. Pero entonces fue a peor.

—¡Está derritiéndose para que sus fluidos nos coman a todos!— volvió a chillar Clint. Ese pequeño tenía serios problemas de fantasía.

—¡Mi deber es proteger a los más débiles e incapaces! ¡Por Asgard!— gritó el pequeño Thor y sin previo aviso se abalanzó hacia Tony, derribandolo sin ningún esfuerzo a pesar de su diminuto tamaño.

Tony estaba en tal estado de inminente colapso nervioso —o aplopléjico, todo podía suceder— que no pudo defenderse y terminó en el suelo con un pequeño Hércules a punto de golpearlo (y vaya que era fuerte) encima de él.

De pronto Thor fue alzado en el aire y comenzó a patalear asustado. Steve tenía la boca abierta, era Vision que con su gema estaba levitando a mini Thor.

—El señor Stark debe ser protegido— musitó Vision enano.

—¡Bájame horrible bestia roja!— gritó Thor ahora sí asustado.

Entonces Steve exhaló una exclamación y soltó a Bruce, que le había mordido la mano. Bruce cayó pesadamente al suelo y se golpeó el trasero, afortunadamente la manta que lo cubría había amortiguado un poco la caída, pero no evitó que demostrara que tenía grandes pulmones. Su llanto de dolor llenó la habitación. Steve iba a recogerlo de inmediato cuando la piel rosada comenzó a volverse verde, pero alguien más se le adelantó.

Natasha se había escabullido de entre los demás niños y ahora consolaba torpemente a Bruce con una manita mientras que con la otra se aseguraba de no dejar caer la manta que la envolvía.

Y funcionó, Bruce se tranquilizó hasta sólo gimotear.

—Duele _tasero_ — balbuceó entre hipos. Pero ya era rosado otra vez.

El silencio se hizo pero sólo duró un par de segundos.

—¡Eso es cooool!— exclamó Sam y pronto Rhodes y Clint asintieron y chillaron emocionados.

La respiración de Tony era errática. ¡Demonios! Podría autoinducirse a un coma permanente en estos momentos. Steve no estaba en mejores condiciones y decidió que la auto congelación era una idea brillante.

Clint seguía saltando sin perder detalle de cómo Thor pataleaba en el aire y Vision lo contenía. Hasta que se quedó quieto y frunció el ceño olfateando a su alrededor.

—¡Yiack! Alguien se hizo encima…

—Son los bebés— secundó Rhodey.

Entonces los tres diablillos se alejaron del rincón, dejando solos a los gemelos que, efectivamente, se estaban removiendo entre la manta. El golpe seco que se escuchó enseguida fue el de Thor, que había caído también al suelo cuando Vision giró su cabecita hacia el rincón, al parecer analizando a los gemelos, sobre todo a la niña.

La tensión se rompió cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más y Maria entró con un montón de botellas de agua y bebidas y barras energéticas, lo único que tenían disponible en el quinjet para comer.

—¡Pero qué…!— profirió la mujer con los ojos como platos. Y luego fulminó con la mirada a los dos adultos que todavía estaban petrificados.

—¡Comida!— gritó Sam con entusiasmo al ver la barras.

El grito de Maria fue épico cuando Thor se levantó sin inmutarse y corrió hasta ella, seguido de Sam, Rhodey y Clint.

—¡ _Hambe_! ¡ _Hambe_!— exclamó Bruce y sin importarle abandonar la manta trastabilló desnudo en sus dos piecitos regordetes para alcanzar a Maria, no sin antes tomar una manita de Natasha para que le siguiera. Sorprendentemente, la niña tenía una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su carita.

—Bien— dijo Tony incorporándose y recuperando un poco su dignidad—. Tomemos un descanso, Rogers. Qué Hill los alimente y Fury puede encargarse de los gemelos y… lo que hay en su manta.

Steve arrugó la nariz. Sí, congelarse otros setenta años le sentaría de maravilla ahora mismo.

* * *

Tony miraba intensamente desde una esquina a todos los enanos que habían sido acomodados en un círculo en el suelo del quinjet. Rogers estaba entre ellos, hablándoles. Maria y Fury se estaban haciendo cargo del problema apestoso de los gemelos, ya que de todas formas ellos no iban a ser de gran ayuda si no hablaban español (aparte de que eran bebés y los bebés no hacían más que balbucear). Lo que sí serían era un gran problema; si Bruce, Vision y Thor conservaban sus habilidades especiales no dudaba que también los gemelos. Seguramente Pietro todavía era veloz y Wanda… una rara, sólo que todavía no lo descubrían y Tony esperaba que no lo hicieran en un futuro inmediato.

Ya había salido una vez más para escanear el área antes de que el quinjet se elevara en las alturas para volver a Nueva York y no había nada que pudiera darle respuestas. Sería un viaje largo y fastidioso. Hacía exactamente veinticuatro horas que Wanda le había dicho que ya tenía la ubicación de Bruce, información que fue confirmada por los espías de la base Vengadores. Bruce estaba en una zona remota y selvática de Nueva Zelanda.

Dispuesto a traer de vuelta a su hermano de ciencia, Tony preparó el viaje. Y todos se habían unido a la búsqueda gracias a la bocota de Rogers, que dijo que sería un excelente misión de entrenamiento para los "novatos". Natasha por supuesto iría sin rechistar, Barton se había unido ya que tenía algunas cosas que decirle al científico con respecto a su mejor amiga, y Thor casualmente había visitado la torre esa noche y cual lapa se pegó. Fury y Hill también se integraron argumentado que Bruce debía ser convencido de volver.

Tony le había visto el lado positivo, al menos serían un montón de gente para encontrar a su escurridizo amigo, y siempre agradecía la presencia de Rhodey. Cuando Wanda dijo que podía sentir a Bruce en medio del paraje desierto, Tony se había entusiasmado mucho. Se elevó muy alto para ver mejor, y ocurrió. Una cápsula de energía cubrió a sus compañeros, quedándose él, Rogers, Fury y Maria fuera. El destello fue muy parecido a una bomba atómica y tan pronto como apareció, desapareció. Cuando él y Rogers corrieron hacia los demás casi les da el infarto, sólo había montoncitos de ropa y armas. Y bajo los montoncitos de ropa, todos los Vengadores miniatura.

Ahora sólo podía conjeturar que Bruce, siendo lo inteligente que era, los había descubierto y había estado demasiado cerca de ellos, siendo afectado también por la cúpula de energía. La hora siguiente al acontecimiento Tony se había dedicado a rastrear cualquier tipo de energía cercana (radiación, magia, alteraciones…) con la ayuda de Friday. Rogers, Hill y Fury había llevado en brazos a los mini Vengadores y los restos de ropa y armas que pudieran delatar su presencia en el lugar. Mjolnir, sin embargo, no pudo ser removido de su lugar como era de esperarse. Rogers lo había cubierto con un montón de follaje esperando que nadie lo encontrara y esperara a su dueño hasta que éste pudiera ir a recogerlo.

Y ahora estaban en esta horrible situación.

Los niños estaban comiendo las barras energéticas con singular alegría, sobre todo Thor que parecía no llenarse y eso que ya llevaba más de cinco. Las botellas de agua habían sido abandonadas, excepto por Natasha y Bruce, que compartían una. Bueno, Natasha no había dejado que Bruce se hiciera con una bebida energética de brillantes colores (lo que hizo refunfuñar a Bruce). Steve solamente esperaba que la energía extra no fuera un nuevo detonante para intentar estrangular a los enanos. El escudo ya había pasado por todas las manos y por la boquita de Bruce, además de haber visitado el suelo repetidas veces. Al menos esperaba que eso los convenciera un poco y granjearse su confianza.

—Entonces, Thor… — comenzó Steve.

—Príncipe de Asgard, orgulloso hijo de Odín padre de todo. Tengo casi seiscientos años, recuerdo estar en mis habitaciones ocultándome de mi hermano Loki porque quería probar uno de los hechizos que aprendió en mi cabello— respondió mini Thor ahora más tranquilo llenando su estómago.

—No puedes tener seiscientos años, eso es un montonal de tiempo…

—Clint, ¿qué dijimos sobre interrumpir? Ya llegará tu turno— le interrumpió Steve, irónicamente.

—Yo soy James Rupert Rhodes. Tengo ocho años y estaba en mi cama viendo Maverick a escondidas de mamá, porque ella dice que no puedo ver televisión tan tarde.

—¡Maverick es de mis favoritas!

—Clint, por favor… Sam, sigues tú.

—Samuel Thomas Wilson, tengo siete. Estaba jugando con mi figura de acción de Superman y supongo que me quedé dormido.

—¿Superman? ¡Batman es mejor!

—¡Clint! Oh… es tu turno.

—Clinton Francis Barton. Tengo seis y viajo por todo el país con mi hermano Barney, estamos en un circo. Estaba dando de comer a George, un bebé elefante y me acurruqué con él. También me dormí, creo.

—Bien… ¿Natasha?— inquirió Steve, pero Natasha al parecer no estaba prestando atención y se concentraba en evitar que Bruce se comiera uno de sus dedos en vez de la barra energética— Natasha, sé que puedes entenderme, Clint dijo que hablaste en español. Por favor.

—¡Y fue un buen español!

Cuando Steve le miró ya molesto, Clint refunfuño y siguió comiendo.

— _Kazhdyy umret_ *Todos van a morir— siseó la niña.

—Todos nos hemos presentado, doncella de cabellos rojos. Es tu turno, te lo ordena el futuro Rey de Asgard— dijo Thor con las mejillas llenas.

Natasha le fulminó con la mirada y luego a Steve. Vaya, era aún muy pequeña para tener esa mirada. Steve se revolvió incómodo.

—Está bien, si Natasha no quiere hablar por ahora…

—¡Mi nombre es Natalia!— exclamó ella por fin. Bueno, era un avance.

—Está bien, Natalia. Cuando estés lista— la tranquilizó Steve sintiéndose un idiota. Por supuesto, todos ellos al parecer habían sido regresados mental y físicamente. Natasha todavía no era Natasha, aunque era sorprendente que ya hablaba un buen español, sin duda con mucho acento, pero bastante entendible—. Eh… ¿Vision?

—No tengo una edad concreta, pero creo que puedo decir que alrededor de cuatro años humanos si me enfoco en mi apariencia. Recuerdo haber estado en un lugar con muchas plantas, árboles y pasto.

Steve asintió, Vision recordaba la misión. Al menos el paisaje. Tendrían que tener un ojo en él.

—Muy bien. ¿Bruce?

—¡Yo soy _Buce_!— gritó el niño con media barra de granola alrededor de su diminuta boca.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Bruce?— preguntó Steve con una sonrisa.

—Así...— respondió Bruce haciendo torpemente la señal de victoria con su manita libre aunque llena de baba y restos de granola, con la otra agregó otro dedo.

—Tres, muy bien. ¿Recuerdas qué estabas haciendo antes de llegar aquí?

Y entonces Bruce dejó de sonreír y bajo los hombros. La barra de granola masticada cayó de su manita.

—Me escondía de papi… Él olía feo… y cuando huele feo lastima a mami…

—¡Muy bien! Basta de todo esto, Rogers. Estos niños deberían dormir un poco— intervino Tony sintiendo un piquete en el pecho (que no tenía que ver con la cicatriz de la cirugía) al ver el miedo repentino de Bruce.

Steve asintió sintiéndose pésimo. Mierda, esto iba a ser mucho peor de lo que se imaginó. Tenía tres niños al parecer felices, Vision podría estar en una posición neutral, pero Natasha, Clint y Bruce… Vamos, el que Clint viviera en un circo a esa edad no era muy alentador, ¿dónde estaban sus padres? Natasha parecía furiosa y el hecho de tener habilidades quizá potencialmente asesinas a tan temprana edad era alarmante, y Bruce…

—¡No quiero dormir! ¡Quiero volver con mi mamá!— gritó Sam.

—Dijiste que nos dirías qué había pasado con nosotros— secundó Rhodey mirando acusadoramente a Steve.

—Viajaron al futuro, ¿comprenden? Eso fue lo que pasó. Estamos en el año 2015 y estaremos haciendo lo posible por regresarlos a su tiempo— dijo Tony sin inmutarse por la mentira que acababa de inventarse.

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡No se puede viajar en el tiempo!— gritó Rhodes.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás frente a un niño de otro mundo, uno que vuela y es rojo, una niña que da miedo, uno que se vuelve verde, uno que no deja de hablar, estás en una nave con tecnología de punta y puedes asegurar que un viaje en el tiempo no es posible? ¡Oh! Y sin contar que tienes frente a ti al verdadero Capitán América y a mí, Iron Man, el mejor superhéroe del mundo.

—¡Iron Man apesta!— exclamó Sam, ya estaba molesto por toda la situación.

—Stark— advirtió Steve todavía sorprendido por la absurda perorata que su compañero les había dicho a los niños, niños que ahora estaban otra vez molestos y confusos.

—¿Stark? ¿No es ese el famoso inventor y dueño de Industrias Stark?— preguntó Rhodey. Natasha entrecerró los ojos mirando al millonario.

—Así es, James. Pero supongo que tú te refieres a Howard Stark, mi padre. Yo soy Anthony. ¿Eso prueba que estás en el futuro?

Rhodey ya no contestó a eso. Thor parecía ahora muy pensativo.

En ese momento la compuerta se abrió y Maria entró con Wanda en sus brazos, dormía sobre su hombro y tenía envuelto en la cintura un pedazo de tela que anteriormente había sido una playera de hombre que afortunadamente habían almacenado para Bruce adulto si había un código verde.

Fury le siguió sumamente enfadado por tener que tocar a un infante, ya no hablemos de limpiarlo y ponerle torpemente un improvisado pañal de tela. Tenía a Pietro acurrucado en una posición extraña, obviamente no sabía cómo cargar a un pequeño.

—Si alguien dice una palabra...— musitó en un peligroso susurro. Le entregó a Stark al niño y se marchó a sentarse resoplando frente al panel de control de la nave.

—Al menos se agotaron— dijo Maria. También se deshizo de Wanda dándosela a Steve para seguir a Fury.

—¡Bebés hicieron popó!— exclamó Bruce volviendo a animarse.

Steve y Tony tenían sendas caras indescifrables. Sí, esto sería el comienzo del infierno con todos esos pequeños diablillos.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Nunca me imaginé que mi fic pudiera llamar la atención, así que muchas gracias también a quienes leyeron el prólogo y quienes pusieron en sus alertas la historia.**

 **Gracias mony nvn**


	3. Salvando a Los Vengadores

**nvn**

El compartimiento donde habían colocado a los niños en primera instancia ahora estaba abandonado gracias a los gemelos, así que Steve y Tony no tuvieron más remedio que acomodar un montón de mantas en el suelo para acomodar a los niños mayores. A Natasha, Bruce, Vision y los gemelos los dejaron en los asientos, al menos eran más cómodos. Pietro y Wanda no habían despertado desde su cambio de "pañal" y los habían acomodado juntos. Bruce se durmió rápidamente y Natasha junto a él, aunque Steve sabía que no estaba durmiendo; al menos estaba tranquila y extrañamente le gustaba la compañía de Bruce. Vision flotaba con los ojos abiertos pero parecía bastante tranquilo también; obviamente sabía más que los demás dado que había protegido a Tony y aseguraba que Steve era Steve y no un secuestrador.

Rhodey había estado muy silencioso desde que Tony les había dicho que estaban en el futuro. Thor tenía los ojos ya casi cerrados seguramente por haber gastado mucha energía. Sam tenía los ojos llorosos y todavía preguntaba por su mamá. Y Clint…

—¡Pero no tengo sueño!— decía incluso bostezando e intentando zafarse del agarre de Steve.

—Sí lo tienes, estás bostezando y tus ojos ya están pesados— refutó Steve sosteniendo a Clint y tratando de acostarlo en el suelo junto a Sam—. Y deja de hacer escándalo, despertarás a los más pequeños.

—Quiero orinar— insistió Clint que cuál gato en bañera se aferraba a un asiento para no acostarse.

—Ya fuiste al baño dos veces y la segunda sólo fue para mojar a Thor. Ahora cierra la boca, los ojos e intenta dormir.

—No puedo dormir sin que Barney me cuente un cuento…¿Por qué no trajeron a mi hermano? Lo extraño.

Ahora Clint tenía una mirada de tristeza que no concordaba con la picardía y travesura que había mostrado hasta ahora. Steve apretó los labios, pero no supo qué contestar. Al menos el niño había dejado de retorcerse.

—Hey— intervino Tony, acuclillándose a lado de Steve—. Nosotros no los trajimos aquí por decisión propia. Pero si te portas bien, probablemente pronto verás a tu hermano. ¿Trato?

Clint hizo una mueca pero asintió finalmente. Se enroscó en la manta y al fin se quedó tranquilo.

Cuando los dos adultos vieron que la mayoría de los niños ya estaban durmiendo se acercaron a Fury y Maria. El espía del parche tenía el ojo cerrado y cara de frustración mientras que Maria piloteaba el quinjet.

Con un suspiro, Tony y Steve tomaron asiento junto a ellos, el rubio al pendiente de los niños.

—¿Cuál es el plan?— preguntó Tony tallándose los ojos con cansancio.

—Llevarlos a la base y que sean examinados por el equipo de Helen Cho, seguramente podrá encontrar algo útil— respondió Fury sin abrir el ojo.

—Tendremos que ser cuidadosos— agregó Hill—. Nadie fuera del círculo más cercano a Los Vengadores debe saber lo que les ha ocurrido; estando de ese tamaño pueden ser susceptibles a venganzas, verdaderos secuestros o cosas peores.

—¿Y qué vamos a decirle a la mujer de Barton? "Lo sentimos, Laura, tu marido tiene la edad de tu hija… podrían ir juntos al colegio"— dijo Tony con sarcasmo.

—Y Thor— suspiró Steve—. Si de verdad llama a Heimdall cualquier villano al que hemos enfrentado no será nada en comparación con la furia de su padre. Por la forma en que se expresa él es muy importante para Odín.

—En realidad ya es sospechoso que no hayamos recibido una declaración de guerra proveniente de Asgard. ¿No se supone que ese tal Heimdall ve todo?— razonó Fury abriendo el ojo ahora sí.

—Una cosa a la vez. A Laura podemos decirle que Clint y Natasha fueron enviados a una misión de suma importancia y absolutamente confidencial— respondió Maria que al parecer era la única que todavía conservaba un poco de cordura—. No sería la primera vez después de todo. Rhodes es el único que tiene parientes, pero saben cuál su trabajo así que una desaparición temporal no les preocupará. Los demás… bueno, no sé si es una ventaja o no que no tengan a nadie.

—Y ahora tendremos que mantener esa mentira de que están en el futuro— resopló Steve cruzándose de brazos y girando el rostro para ver mejor a los niños y no al impulsivo de Stark.

—Esa fue una buena idea— dijo Fury.

—¿Los ves, Rogers? Hasta Fury está de acuerdo. Era una cuestión de lógica, ¿qué ibas a decirles tú? ¿Que son una horda de super héroes que fueron encogidos?

—Esa es la verdad, Stark.

—Sí, Capitán, pero sus memorias se quedaron en la edad que tienen ahora. Sería muy complejo para ellos entenderlo, y ni hablemos de los Maximoff y Banner, son muy pequeños.

—Eso es tan raro, todos tienen edades escalonadas, ¿pero por qué Bruce es tan pequeño? ¿Y por qué Vision también fue afectado?— musitó Tony.

Steve casi podía ver los engranajes funcionando en el cerebro de su compañero.

—Tendremos que esperar a llegar a la base.

La declaración de Hill fue lo último que discutieron, los cuatro adultos estaban en lo último de energía también.

Los niños durmieron -o fingieron hacerlo- durante el tiempo que restó para llegar a las afueras de Nueva York. Steve podría besarle los pies a quien inventó la propulsión a chorro y la tecnología que hacía que las naves se desplazaran a esa velocidad.

Tony había estado todo el tiempo hablando solo. Bueno no, seguramente estaba comunicándose con Friday. Fury había hablado ya con Helen para que preparara a su equipo y examinar a los niños. Seguramente volvería a armarse jaleo, pero Steve no estaría ahí para verlo. De ninguna manera.

Al fin suspiró con alivio cuando el quinjet aterrizó. La compuerta se abrió y entró la Dra. Cho con una mueca de incredulidad. Eso hasta que Maria señaló a los niños.

—Lo veo y sigo sin creerlo— musitó la mujer acercándose al niño que tenía más cerca, que resultó ser Bruce. La mujer asiática sonrió con dulzura porque Bruce se estaba chupando el dedo pulgar, y alargó una mano para tocarlo. Y entonces… —¡Auch!

Helen retiró su mano. El grito que pegó despertó a todos los niños que se incorporaron alarmados. Steve y Tony corrieron hasta posarse junto a la doctora.

—¡Me mordió!— exclamó Helen.

Natasha la estaba mirando de horrible manera mientras uno de sus bracitos protegía a Bruce. Ella había la había mordido.

—Natalia— dijo Steve con voz suave—, ella es la doctora Helen Cho, no pretendía lastimar a Bruce, sólo quería comprobar que estuviera bien, que todos ustedes estén bien.

Pero Natasha gruñó y volvió a mirar feo a Helen.

—¿Nos van a poner inyecciones?— inquirió Clint con miedo— Los doctores ponen inyecciones en el trasero que duelen un montón.

—¡Esperen!— gritó Tony porque todos comenzaron a arremolinarse junto a Natasha y Bruce. Hasta Thor y Vision que parecían confundidos pero al parecer preferían estar a favor de los demás niños.

Los gemelos comenzaron a hacer pucheros intentando alcanzar también a los demás, fue entonces que Thor los tomó fácilmente a ambos y los llevó con él. Steve se sorprendió de que los bebés se aferraran al cuerpecito de Thor. Bueno, al menos los niños estaban unidos.

—Escuchen, pequeños molestos, ustedes van a ser llevados para ser examinados. Y si escucho una sola protesta de sus diminutas bocas serán castigados.

Tanto Steve como Tony miraron de mal modo a Fury. Nadie ahí tenía un título de niñera, pero todos sabían que amenazar a los niños no era la respuesta. Sobre todo niños que creían que habían sido secuestrados o abducidos por alienígenas (como había sugerido Clint). Y sin embargo ninguno de los niños protestó, ni siquiera Clint. Todos se habían quedado mirando con miedo a Fury, excepto por Vision que parecía no tener emociones.

Helen estaba molesta por haber sido mordida, pero tenía que hacer su trabajo y su trabajo era examinar a todos los pequeños y averiguar qué les había sucedido. Finalmente se movió y miró a la compuerta de la nave haciendo un gesto.

Steve y Tony se quedaron ahí, sin saber qué hacer cuando los demás doctores entraron y tomaron uno por uno a los niños. El que tomó a Natasha se aseguró de cubrir la boquita y dejarla lejos de cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Los niños parecían demasiado asustados para gritar o llorar. Pero el que hizo morderse los labios a Steve fue Sam, que lo miraba con una enorme decepción.

Una hora después Steve seguía sintiéndose culpable. Tony a su lado ya había hablado con Pepper para informarle lo sucedido. No que Pepper fuera a ayudar de alguna manera, pero seguía siendo su amiga y necesitaba desahogarse un poco; Tony también vio el miedo en los pequeños y sintió algo muy molesto.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver cómo están. Sólo para poder dormir tranquilos esta noche— sugirió de pronto.

Steve le miró confundido. Él hubiera pensado que Stark se largaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y delegaría la situación a otras personas. Después de todo Stark se había retirado extraoficialmente de Los Vengadores. Steve asintió decidido y ambos se internaron hasta el ala médica.

Ambos fueron frunciendo el ceño cuando vieron que no había personal cerca del pasillo, y abrieron los ojos cuando escucharon los gritos no sólo de niños, sino de adultos. ¡Tenían que haberlo sabido! Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y fue Steve el primero en abrir la primera puerta en la que escuchó escándalo.

Era Thor, que tenía a su respectivo médico en el suelo y al parecer en una perfecta llave de lucha libre. El pobre hombre se quejaba pues mini Thor le estaba jalando del poco pelo que ya tenía mientras estaba sentado sobre su espalda y tenía maniatadas las dos manos del adulto con su otra manita. Sí que era fuerte.

—¡Auxilio!— gritó el pobre hombre.

Steve y Tony se aguantaron las ganas de reírse y fue el Capitán el que separó a Thor y su tortuosa llave.

—Vamos, Thor. Así no se debe tratar a las personas— le riñó Steve, pero no con enojo.

Mini Thor soltó al fin al doctor y se levantó con el ceño fruncido.

—Dijo que no había comida— refunfuñó señalando al hombre. Ahora tenía puesta una bata de hospital en color verde claro. Y Tony pudo distinguir la marca roja en su brazo; le habían extraído sangre—. No me quiero quedar aquí— agregó el mini dios un poco asustado.

—Vamos por los demás— habló Tony sin darle oportunidad a Steve de responder.

La segunda puerta era donde estaban examinando a Clint. Pero no había Clint, la doctora gritaba como loca hacia el techo. Cuando Steve y Tony miraron vieron a Clint, también vestido en una bata verde y con el trasero al aire, trepado como mono en uno de los estantes que componían la habitación.

—¡Baja de ahí!— gritaba la mujer furiosa.

—¡No! ¡No me gustan las inyecciones!— gritó de vuelta Clint con la carita roja del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantenerse en el estante.

—Clint, ven aquí… — comenzó Steve comenzando a asustarse porque las manitas de Clint comenzaron a soltarse—. Nadie va a inyectarte, te lo prometo.

Clint frunció el ceño, pero ya estaba muy cansado y se supone que el adulto era el Capitán América, ¿verdad? Intentó bajar un poco, pero las manitas se le resbalaron y en un segundo cayó estrepitosamente. Gritó, pero en un segundo era sostenido por Tony, que lo miraba con pánico.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso— dijo Tony entre dientes. Sentía su corazón palpitar a mil. Bajó a Clint de sus brazos.

—A por el siguiente— musitó Steve y salieron los cuatro sin hacer caso de las protestas de la doctora.

En la siguiente habitación no se escuchaba el mínimo ruido. Steve abrió lentamente la puerta mientras Tony les hacía un gesto de silencio a Thor y a Clint.

El médico yacía desparramado en el suelo, y un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su boca. Steve tragó saliva, eso era obra de Natasha sin duda. Comenzó a escanear el lugar para encontrarla, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, la niña salió de un rincón y se abrazó a su pierna. Steve se sorprendió mucho por esa actitud, pero se enterneció cuando vio las gruesas lágrimas resbalando por la carita sonrosada de la pequeña.

—No quise hacerlo… no quería matarlo...— balbuceó la niña en un perfecto aunque acentuado español.

—¿Qué?— exclamó Tony internándose a la habitación. Thor y Clint se asomaron también, mirando con los ojos como platos al hombre en el suelo y la niña que parecía suplicar con la mirada a Steve.

Tony revisó el pulso del médico, y suspiró aliviado.

—No está muerto, Nat… Sólo desmayado— se apresuró a explicarle a la niña.

Ella lloró más fuerte y comenzó a alejarse de Steve, pero él no se lo permitió. La cogió en brazos y acarició su pequeña espalda para tranquilizarla. Al fin ella rodeó con sus bracitos el cuello de Steve.

—Ellos dicen que hay que matar para defendernos… Pero ellos son malos, ¿verdad? Es malo matar...— dijo Natasha con una vocecita que le rompió el corazón a Steve.

El rubio miró a Tony y ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice. Era inhumano que Natasha hubiera sido adiestrada en la habitación roja siendo tan pequeñita. Sabían que había comenzado desde muy jóven, pero esta era irreal y mezquino.

Tony se incorporó y suspiró sonoramente. Quiso decir algo pero Steve negó con la cabeza y luego hizo un gesto que quería decir que irían por el resto de su equipo. Tony asintió y salieron. Natasha ya sólo gimoteaba y Clint y Thor se mantenían callados, mirando de vez en cuando a la niña en brazos de Steve.

Cuando Tony abrió la siguiente puerta sintió su sangre hervir. Era Rhodey, con un gesto abatido en su rostro mirando la enorme aguja que tenía enterrada en un brazo. El médico ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, sólo revisaba el cuerpo de Rhodey con apatía. Alzó el rostro cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de Tony.

—Señor Stark, usted no puede estar aquí…

—Quita esa mierda del brazo de James si no quieres que te deshaga la cara. ¡Ahora!— exclamó Tony acercándose a Rhodey para acariciarle la cabecita.

—La doctora Cho…

—Tendré unas palabras con Helen, pero mientras eso sucede, me lo llevo. ¡Quítaselo!— exigió.

A Rhodey se le iluminó la cara. Luego vio hacia la puerta y vio a Steve cargando a Natasha y a Clint y a Thor mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. El médico no tuvo más opción. Desencajó la aguja y Rhodey todavía exageró un puchero. Cuando la bandita fue puesta en su piel, se arrodilló en la cama y le hizo una trompetilla al doctor.

Tony sonrió y lo cogió de las axilas para bajarlo de la cama.

El siguiente era Sam, pero él sí estaba llorando. Steve le entregó a Tony a Nat y abrió la puerta con una patada que alertó al médico. Sam lloraba con mucho sentimiento porque el médico le estaba extrayendo sangre y dolía mucho. Steve ni siquiera tuvo que abrir la boca, bastó su gesto furioso y el hecho de que Stark traía a los otros niños para que el médico se apresurara a detener la extracción.

Steve consoló a su amigo susurrándole que nadie más iba a lastimarlo. Eso contentó a Sam y corrió a unirse a los demás.

—¡Sí eres el Capitán América!— exclamó mientras sorbía adorablemente por la nariz. A Steve se le infló el pecho de orgullo.

En la siguiente habitación el grito venía de la doctora que se hacía cargo de Vision. La mujer estaba en el aire mientras el chiquillo la mantenía así con su gema.

—Viéndolo así, parece divertido— comentó Thor. Los otros niños asintieron con una sonrisa.

Cuando Vision los vio desvío la carita y la mujer cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Afortunadamente el pequeñín no la había elevado muy alto.

—¿Ya nos vamos, señor Stark?— preguntó mini Vision muy quitado de la pena. Tony asintió, pensando que si iba a hacer esto tenía que hablar con Vision porque sólo JARVIS le hubiera hablado de esa manera. Todavía extrañaba mucho a su IA.

Corrieron cuando escucharon el agudo llanto de Bruce, Natasha se removió en los brazos de Tony, alarmada de pronto.

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo— le aseguró Tony antes de bajarla para seguir a Steve que ya había derribado la puerta.

Tony llegó justo para ver que el par de médicos que se hacían cargo de Bruce se agazapaban tras una mesa. Y es que Bruce ya no era Bruce. Ahora era un pequeño niño verde pero de al menos un metro y medio de altura. Y rugía mientras lanzaba cosas a los médicos.

—¡Dales duro, amigo verde!— exclamó Clint fascinado.

—¡No! ¡Bruce, detente!— exclamó Steve porque mini Hulk ya estaba desprendiendo la camilla del suelo, rompiendo el piso.

Fue Tony el que abrazó a Hulk bebé por la espalda y lo tranquilizó.

—Ellos hacer daño— musitó mini Hulk—. Ellos querer lastimar a _Buce_. Ellos malos como papá de _Buce_.

El hecho de que mini Hulk dijera eso sorprendió mucho a Steve y a Tony, pero éste último lo alejó de la camilla.

—No vamos a dejar que nadie lastime a Bruce, tampoco a ti— le dijo con firmeza al niño Hulk.

Mini Hulk miró a los otros niños en la puerta, llevó sus brazos verdes hasta su pecho, pensando que a los otros niños no les gustaría él o le tendrían miedo. Pero Clint, Rhodey, Sam y Thor le miraban con una sonrisa fascinada, y Natasha terminó por sonreírle también.

—¿Bruce?— dijo la pequeña sin dejar de sonreír.

Mini Hulk tembló y sonrió ampliamente antes de hacerse más pequeño. Gimió cansado antes de dejarse caer en brazos de Tony. Los médicos no dijeron nada, acababan de ser salvados.

Escucharon el fuerte llanto de los gemelos y todos se apresuraron en tropel hasta la última habitación. Tony todavía llevaba a Bruce en brazos, pero se lo entregó a Rhodey y se apresuró tras Steve.

La imagen era aterradora. El médico estaba siendo golpeado por los puñitos de Pietro, lo cuál hubiera sido muy gracioso salvo por el hecho de que Pietro lo estaba haciendo con una velocidad increíble, tanto que la nariz del médico estaba ya siendo reventada. Y Wanda tenía a Helen (que había dicho que ella se encargaría de la pequeña alterada pues le fascinaba ya desde antes) estrellándose sin fuerza contra una pared, no podía moverse. Ambos gemelos lloraban pero no cejaron en alejar a los doctores.

Steve se apresuró a coger a Wanda y Tony a Pietro. Los gemelos dejaron de llorar y ahora balbuceaban en su idioma señalando a los doctores, como acusándolos de hacerles daño. El médico se llevó una mano a la sangrante nariz y Helen pudo respirar al fin.

—Nos los llevamos— declaró Tony sin un ápice de duda.

—¡No puedes hacer eso, Tony!— gritó Helen tomándose la cabeza, seguramente una gran migraña comenzaba— ¡Estos niños son propiedad…!

—¿De quién, Helen?— interrumpió Steve meciendo a Wanda— ¿De Fury? ¿De Los Vengadores? Te recuerdo que los Vengadores somos seres humanos, y tú y tus doctores los estaban lastimando.

Helen abrió la boca, pero vio a los demás niños. Vision y Thor parecían confundidos otra vez, pero Clint, Rhodes, Sam y Natasha la miraban enojados, y la pequeña pelirroja tenía rastros de lágrimas, igual que Sam y Bruce, que dormía con una expresión triste en los brazos de Rhodes.

—Sólo quería…

—Sabemos lo que querías, Helen— dijo Tony imitando los movimientos de Steve para tranquilizar a Pietro—. Has hecho un gran trabajo cuando se trata de curar nuestras heridas, lo hiciste genial cuando trajimos de vuelta a Pietro, pero de esto nos encargaremos Rogers y yo.

—Fury...— musitó Helen.

—¡Fury puede irse mucho a la…!

—No, Tony, es Fury— señaló Helen tras los niños en la puerta.

Los pequeños le miraron alzando las cabecitas y pronto corrieron a refugiarse entre las piernas de Steve y Tony.

Fury les miraba con el ojo entrecerrado y las manos en su espalda.

—Interesante el recorrido que acabo de tener. Tengo a su equipo, doctora Cho, hecho un lío de protestas y acusaciones hacia ustedes, Stark y Rogers.

—¡No quiero al pirata! Nos va a castigar— dijo Clint apretando entre sus manitas la tela del pantalón de Tony.

—Nos los llevamos— repitió Tony desafiando a Fury con la mirada.

—Necesitan ser examinados y protegidos de lo que hay allá afuera— refutó Fury.

—Tony puede examinarlos, y yo me encargaré de su seguridad. En todo caso, si Tony necesita ayuda Helen puede ir a la torre… ¿es ahí a dónde los llevamos, cierto?— dijo Steve a Tony. El rubio se sorprendió un poco por la manera en que Tony todavía desafiaba a Fury con la mirada y mientras que en un brazo cargaba a Pietro, con la mano libre acariciaba el cabello corto de Rhodey.

El millonario simplemente asintió.

—Entienden la responsabilidad que están cargando a sus espaldas, ¿Stark? ¿Qué pasará si el mundo necesita héroes?

—Saltaremos ese muro si llegamos a él— respondió Tony—. Pero no pienses que es mi deseo que esto continúe— agregó abarcando a los niños con un gesto.

—Llamaré a una camioneta para que los lleve— finalizó Fury con un imperceptible suspiro. Lanzó una mirada a todos y cada uno de los niños (que se apretaron más a Steve y a Tony) y luego se marchó.

—Mientras alejes a tu equipo de los niños, puedes ir a examinarlos lo más pronto que puedas— dijo Tony a Helen y miró a Steve significativamente.

—¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó Sam tomando una mano de Steve cuando comenzaron a caminar.

—A casa de Tony. Les va a gustar— sonrió el rubio y luego repitió su sonrisa mirando a Tony.

Por alguna razón se sentía orgulloso del arrogante Iron Man.

El piso era frío y los niños iban descalzos, pero no podían llevarlos en brazos a todos. Los bebés se habían establecido en sus pechos y Rhodey, que era el más grandecito, parecía no tener ningún problema llevando a Bruce. Thor, un poco reluctante, se hizo de la mano libre de Tony. Éste bajó el rostro y sonrió un poquito, por lo que Thor se animó y apretó su agarre. Luego Clint tomó la otra manita de Thor, y con un poco de duda, Sam le ofreció su mano a Nat. Ella vaciló un segundo mirando a Bruce en brazos de Rhodey, pero luego tomó la manita ofrecida.

Vision se elevó unos centímetros y se ubicó junto a Rhodes.

En el viaje a Manhattan todos los niños se quedaron dormidos por fin y de verdad. Estaban hechos pelota en el asiento trasero. Steve manejaba el vehículo y Tony llevaba a los gemelos.

—Si vamos a hacer esto necesitaremos muchas cosas: ropa, alimentos adecuados, juguetes para entretenerlos… ¿Estás seguro de esto, Tony?— preguntó Steve en voz baja.

—Todo eso no será un problema, Steve. El problema será manejar lo que llevan dentro.

Steve entendió la anacrónica respuesta de Tony. Natasha y Bruce le preocupaban mucho, y seguramente los demás también tenían complicaciones emocionales. A pesar de seguir sorprendido por las reacciones del hombre a su lado, todavía se sentía orgulloso de él.

—¿Vas a ser la mamá? Sé que soy más bajo, pero puedo hacer el papel de papá.

Steve casi aprieta el freno. Giró el rostro un segundo para ver a Tony que lo miraba muy divertido.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, pero si quería que los niños llegaran sanos y salvos a la torre tendría que esperar para establecer las condiciones de cuidado.

— _Mama_...— susurró Wanda entre sueños, apretándose al pecho de Tony.

Steve también se guardó la carcajada, el rostro de Tony era épico.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. ¡Y a todos los que pusieron alertas! En el próximo capítulo comenzará la vida de Steve y Tony como _padres primerizos_ xD**

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews! En serio alientan a una a continuar.**


	4. Desayunos y Desastres

Los ronquidos comenzaron a molestarlo. Frunció el ceño y se giró en la suavidad del lecho en el que se encontraba. Y luego algo le dio un golpecito en la cara. Frunció más el ceño y un horrible ronquido terminó por despertarlo. Abrió lo ojos lentamente y se encontró con otro par de ojos azules que lo miraban expectantes.

Steve parpadeó y se levantó rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar por qué había una fila de infantes frente a él…

—Tenemos hambre— habló con arrogancia el chiquillo más cercano— Y los bebés están mojados.

Y entonces recordó y gimió. La noche pasada tanto Tony como él habían estado muy cansados y habían acomodado a los niños en los sillones de la sala, era muy tarde para asignar habitaciones. Lo único que habían hecho fue llamar a Happy para indicarle que comprara todo lo que debía ser necesario para mantener a los niños vestidos y alimentados correctamente. Y es que todos seguían con las batas verdes que les habían puesto en la base. Y luego los dos adultos se habían sentado en algún espacio libre y se durmieron quizás arrullados por las suaves respiraciones de los niños… o tal vez como modo de reprimir que esto estaba sucediendo de verdad.

Thor frunció el ceño y cruzó los bracitos, esperando por la respuesta de Steve. El rubio adulto miró a los otros niños a lado de Thor: Vision, Rhodey y Sam que cargaban a los gemelos, Clint, Natasha y de la manita de la niña, Bruce, que se chupaba un dedo.

—Sí, sí… comida… bebés… suciedad…

Y otro escandaloso ronquido hizo saltar no sólo a los niños, sino a Steve que al fin miró al otro lado del sillón para encontrar a Tony con la boca abierta y roncando como un bendito. Aunque no tan bendito, Tony tenía un ojo negro y una barba más gruesa de lo que Steve recordaba… ¿Y ahora qué? Se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de los niños y se acercó a Tony para despertarlo.

Y entonces Steve le dio la espalda a los chiquillos y se cubrió la boca para no soltar la carcajada que tenía atorada. Alguno de esos diablillos le había pintado a Tony un parche y una barba más grande que la suya con un marcador negro. Y aunque era muy gracioso aquella acción era una travesura. Bueno, era algo positivo que los niños se sintieran lo suficientemente a gusto para hacer travesuras, pero era incorrecto (por muy gracioso que se viera Tony). Así que se calmó y respiró profundamente antes de encarar de nuevo a los niños.

—¿Quién hizo esto?— preguntó pretendiendo sonar duro, señalando la cara de Tony.

Los niños lo miraron y luego entre ellos, como no sabiendo qué responder. Era bueno para Steve saber si se apoyarían unos a otros o delatarían al culpable. Aunque era obvio quién había sido. Clint escondía sus manitas en su espalda, seguramente manchadas de marcador negro.

Bruce apretó la manita de Natasha y bajó la cabecita, dado un pasito hacia atrás y mirando de reojo a Clint. Bien, Bruce había delatado al culpable, pero a Steve no le gustó el repentino miedo.

Y entonces se escuchó mucho alboroto y un par de voces llenaron el pasillo de la entrada al penthouse. Steve reconoció enseguida la voz de Pepper y de Happy. Steve no sabía cómo lidiar con los niños, así que agradeció internamente que aquellos dos llegaran. Sin embargo los niños más pequeños se habían pegado a los mayorcitos y ahora miraban a Steve interrogantes.

—Son amigos, no se asusten— les explicó tomando a los gemelos que efectivamente tenían los pañales que les habian puesto en la base muy pesados. Pobrecillos, ¿por qué no lloraban exigiendo un cambio de pañal?

—Tenemos hambre— repitió Thor aunque ahora lo hizo con un tono menos exigente.

—Vayan a lavarse y regresen aquí. ¿Friday, puedes guiarlos por favor?

— _Sigan mis instrucciones_ — se escuchó la voz femenina.

Todos los niños giraron las cabecitas a su alrededor al escuchar a la IA. Bruce dio otro pasito atrás y Thor empuñó las manitas.

—¿Han emparedado a una dama? ¡Eso es indigno!

—No, Thor… Friday no es…

—¿Es un robot? ¿Suena como un robot?— inquirió Sam comenzando a sonreír. Clint, a su lado, parecía fascinado cuando escuchó eso.

—¿Es como yo?— preguntó entonces Vision.

—¿Qué es un robot?— preguntó Thor.

—Un robot es una computadora inteligente que imita comportamientos humanos o animales…— dijo Bruce, pero jadeó y se interrumpió mirando con miedo a Steve y sí, fue posible que pareciera más pequeño de lo que era al encogerse.

—Eso es correcto, Bruce— sonrió Steve, de pronto alarmado cuando vio esa actitud—. Ahora, Friday es un robot que no se ve, así que sigan sus instrucciones y los veré en la cocina para que desayunen.

— _Por aquí, niños_ — habló Friday otra vez. Steve sonrió un poco más al escuchar a la IA con un tono más… protector.

—¡Un robot fantasma! ¡Cool!— exclamó Clint.

Friday los guió dirigiéndose, acertadamente, a Rhodey.

Rhodey lideró a los pequeños y Steve salió al paso de Pepper y Happy. Ambos llevaban bolsas de compras y tras Happy había un carrito con un par de cajas grandes. Pepper abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a las dos bolitas de carne apretándose al cuerpo del Capitán América. Tony le había explicado a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido, pero era muy distinto escucharlo que verlo con sus propios ojos. Lo más sorprendente había sido sin embargo que Tony decidiera que se haría cargo de los pequeños. Así que se había dado una escapada de su trabajo como CEO de Industrias Stark para ayudar a Happy. Y no perderse el chisme, dicha sea la verdad.

—Buenos días— saludó Steve con una sonrisa contrahecha—. Creo que estos pequeños necesitan un cambio de pañal urgentemente.

Los bebés gimotearon y a Pepper le salió el instinto maternal.

—¡Aw! Son preciosos… Ayudé a cambiar los pañales de mis sobrinos un par de ocasiones, creo que puedo manejarlo— dijo entusiasmada—. ¿Dónde está Tony?

—Sigue durmiendo. Te agradezco que te hagas cargo de esto, Pepper. No tengo idea de cómo cambiar pañales— respondió Steve realmente agradecido.

Cuando Pepper se acercó para tomar a Pietro, Wanda chilló y agarró una manita de su hermano.

—Ella es Pepper, no les va hacer daño— dijo Steve rápidamente, pero Wanda negaba con su cabecita y balbuceaba en su extraño idioma. ¡Cierto! No le entendían ni jota. Y entonces Pietro comenzó a removerse rápidamente y Pepper se alejó un poco.

—Creo que mejor no— dijo con un poco de decepción. Los gemelos se pegaron aún más al cuerpo de Steve—. Pero puedo enseñarte a hacerlo. Happy, las bolsa de pañales y los suplementos, por favor.

Steve se resignó a hacerlo. Fue difícil que los niños confiaran en él, iba a ser casi imposible que confiaran en alguien más. Con un suspiro cansado, llevaron a los bebés a la habitación de invitados más cercana.

Tony se removió, bostezó como león y finalmente se estiró en el sillón. Entrecerró los ojos mirando a su alrededor, a las mantas abandonadas por todo los sillones. Y entonces se llevó una mano al pelo para despeinarse aún más. Cierto, tenía a los mini Vengadores en casa.

—Friday, ¿dónde están los niños y el anciano?— preguntó levantándose dispuesto a afrontar su reciente paternidad.

— _Buenos días, señor Stark. Los niños están en el cuarto de baño aseándose. El Capitán Rogers está con la señorita Potts en la habitación de invitados con los más pequeños._

Tony sólo gimió un asentimiento. Bueno, era algo positivo tener a Pepper en casa para ayudar. Ahora mismo necesitaba café, mucho café y toneladas de paciencia. Así que su primera escala fue la cocina. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a un hombre de espaldas, pero rápidamente reconoció a Happy, que acomodaba cajas de cereales y latería, así como potes de papillas y barras de más cereales… comida de bebés. ¡Puaj!

—Buenos días— dijo aún soñoliento.

Happy se giró y la sonrisa en sus labios murió en un segundo, y luego se rió alegremente. Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de tu hilarante saludo matutino, Hap?— preguntó yendo directamente a la cafetera eléctrica.

—Lo siento, jefe. Deberías verte en un espejo— respondió su amigo.

Con el ceño más fruncido, Tony se miró en la tostadora de metal. Si fuera una caricatura seguramente le estuviera saliendo humo por las orejas literalmente. ¡Esos chiquillos del demonio! Con un gruñido se dirigió al fregadero y lavó sus manos y su rostro hasta quitar el marcador que lo hacía lucir como una versión región cuatro de Jack Sparrow —con parche incluido.

Y entonces se escucharon los pasitos apresurados de los niños, la vocecita de Thor gritando que era hora de comer.

—Oh… ¿qué se supone que comen los niños pequeños?— preguntó Tony de pronto.

—A los más grandecitos puedes darles pizza congelada. A los otros… bueno, aquí hay de todo. No me preguntes, yo sólo hago mi trabajo.

Tony terminó de secarse el rostro con una toalla de papel y vio primero la enorme sonrisa de Thor. Aunque enseguida dejó de sonreír y se detuvo, tras él todos los demás niños lo imitaron y asomaron las cabecitas para ver también a Happy.

—Hola— saludó el hombre con una sonrisita y haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Mi nombre es Harold, pero pueden llamarme Happy.

Rhodey miró a Tony como pidiendo una explicación.

—¿También es un robot?— preguntó Clint.

—¿Un robot? ¡No! Happy es jefe de seguridad de la torre y mi chofer personal— explicó Tony—. Siéntense a la mesa para que coman.

Con un poco de recelo los niños se acomodaron como pudieron. Rhodey ayudó a Natasha y a Bruce a sentarse, eran demasiado pequeños para hacerlo por su cuenta. Tony miró de reojo mientras calentaba la pizza en el microondas y sonrió imperceptiblemente, sin duda Rhodey sería de mucha ayuda. Tal vez también Wilson cuando dejara de ver todo con sus enormes ojos de pelota asombrados.

—Creo que necesitaremos una silla especial para… ¿es el doctor Banner?— preguntó en un susurro Happy a Tony.

Éste asintió a las dos cosas. Las manitas de Bruce se aferraban a la mesa e intentaba ponerse de rodillas en la silla para estar a la altura de los demás. Natasha no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

—También necesitaremos sillas para los bebés.

—Será mejor que me encargue de eso ya. Además debo volver a mi puesto.

Happy se despidió de los niños y sólo algunos respondieron tímidamente. Tony se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, ¿no se suponía que Steve debía estar con él para hacerse cargo de los pequeños?

—¡HAMBRE!— bramó Thor y Tony no le gritó sólo porque la pizza estaba lista.

Mientras tanto en la habitación Pepper intentaba darle instrucciones a Steve. Los bebés seguían mirando entre el rubio y la pecosa, pero era obvio que estaban más cómodos con el primero.

—Pobrecillos, están rozados. Toma, Steve, es una pomada para aliviar el ardor.

—¿Tengo que… poner esto en… sus…?

Pepper rodó los ojos.

—Deja de verlos como la Wanda y el Pietro que conoces. Ellos no son más que bebés. Además es muy triste que no lloren para recibir un cambio de pañal. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—¿Que son bebés muy educados?

Sí, hasta al propio Steve le pareció muy estúpida su respuesta. Pepper no lo encontró gracioso y mientras sacaba un par de pañales para niños de entre ocho meses y el año habló.

—He tenido que asistir a los orfanatos que Industrias Stark apoya, he visto esto antes. Los bebés no lloran por comida o cuando están sucios, tampoco cuando están heridos porque saben que si lloran por eso tendrán un castigo.

—¿Un castigo? Son bebés, lloran por instinto, ¿no? ¿Por qué recibirían un castigo?

—Porque están traumatizados. En algunos lugares… bueno, sin escrúpulos, los dejan llorar hasta cansarse y aprenden que no vale la pena o serán menos atendidos. Son bebés, no estúpidos. Creo que sería bueno averiguar las infancias de todos los niños. Dices que Bruce tiene problemas, Natasha no se diga, y aunque los demás parezcan tranquilos deben estar muy asustados por toda esa tontería del futuro.

Steve asintió, le había contado a Pepper las actitudes de los pequeños para que supiera por qué no le tenían confianza a nadie, excepto a él y a Tony. Sonrió cuando Pietro balbuceó algo con una pequeña sonrisa aliviada, seguramente se sentía muy bien la pomada en su pequeño y rojo trasero.

Con Wanda las mejillas de Steve se tiñeron y de reojo vio la sonrisa divertida de Pepper. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a los varones desnudos (el ejército), pero las niñas… Era una bebé, cierto, pero aún así se sentía incómodo.

Sin embargo Wanda le regaló una hermosa risa infantil que contagió a su hermanito. Las manitas de la niña se alzaron como queriendo atrapar a Steve, y luego el bote de talco y el tubo de la pomada comenzaron a levitar con los débiles rayos rojizos.

—¿Te diviertes, pequeña?— preguntó Steve colocando el pañal limpio y contento de acabar con la labor sin el mayor desastre.

Cogió a ambos bebés y escuchó las protestas de sus estómagos. Steve se golpeó mentalmente, el día anterior los otros niños habían comido barras energéticas y líquidos, pero los gemelos sólo había tomado sorbitos de agua. Y sin embargo no lloraban por alimento…

—Creo que será una muy buena idea averiguar las infancias que tuvieron. No me gusta que no lloren por sus necesidades básicas, ¿cómo sabremos cuando necesiten otro cambio de pañal o tengan hambre?

—O les duela la barriga, se lastimen, etcétera. Steve, también tienen que enseñarles a comunicarse en español.

El rubio asintió con pesar a la declaración de Pepper. No cabía duda, esto se complicaba cada vez más.

El aroma a pizza caliente inundó el camino hasta la cocina. A Steve se le hizo agua la boca (que tampoco había comido) y Pepper alzó una ceja. De pronto el celular de la pelirroja sonó y antes de llegar a la cocina, suspiró con cansancio.

—Tengo que irme. Hay una junta urgente y obviamente Tony no podrá hacerse cargo. Hay biberones en las cajas para los gemelos. Y espero que Tony no se haya atrevido a darles a todos pizza… no es un alimento sano.

—¿No podrías quedarte?— inquirió Steve de pronto asustado. Pepper parecía ser un bello salvavidas en medio de un furioso mar y una horrible tormenta.

—Lo siento, Steve. Procuraré salir más temprano y pasar antes de irme a casa. Sólo… sólo procuren mantenerlos a todos con vida.

Y con eso el bello salvavidas se alejaba dejando a Steve a punto de ahogarse. Pero bueno, él era el Capitán América, un soldado, un Vengador… y niñera de tiempo completo. Así las cosas se encaminó con los bebés y se apresuró cuando vio que Pietro se metía un puñito a la boca, debían estar hambrientos.

—¡No! Clint, el peperoni no son platillos voladores… ¡Thor, no te robes la pizza de Nat! Bruce, Brucie… la comida va en la boca no en las manos… ¡Qué alguien me mate!

Steve se quedó de piedra en el umbral viendo a Tony, literalmente, jalándose el cabello desesperado. Clint reía muy divertido lanzando los peperonis con una puntería increíble hacia el techo, Thor forcejeaba con Sam por sus respectivas pizzas, Vision miraba con la cabecita ladeada a Tony, como analizándolo; Nat refunfuñaba y Bruce arrancaba pedazos de queso de su pizza para intentar meterlos a su boca. El único que parecía estar aburrido y masticaba sin mucha emoción su porción era Rhodey.

—James, ¿puedes ayudarme?— habló Steve con firmeza.

Los niños se detuvieron para verlo, pero pronto Clint volvió a lanzar peperonis al techo y el jaleo comenzó otra vez. Rhodey se encogió de hombros y bajó de su asiento para tomar a Pietro y aligerar la doble carga de Steve.

—Rogers, me están volviendo loco. ¡Me retracto, regresemoslos a la base y que hagan con ellos lo que quieran!

Aquella declaración puso en pausa el desastre. Todos miraron con ojos como platos a Tony. Natasha hizo un puchero y como pudo bajó de la silla para echarse a correr.

—Demonios. Tony, toma a Wanda, voy a buscarla— dijo Steve y salió tras la niña.

—¿En serio nos van a regresar con los malos?— preguntó Sam dejando al fin que Thor se robara su pizza, pero Thor tampoco la comió y esperó la respuesta de Tony.

—Dijiste que eras el mejor superhéroe del mundo…— balbuceó Clint asustado.

—Si se comportaran no nos enviarían otra vez con los doctores malos— habló Rhodey como un buen hermano mayor.

— _Mama_ — volvió a balbucear Wanda jalando los bigotes de Tony.

Tony suspiró agotado. ¡Y eran las diez de la mañana!

—Ya escucharon a Jimmy, si se comportan no tendrán que regresar a ese lugar. Ahora, Thor si quieres más pizza sólo pidela. Sam y Clint, con la comida no se juega. Vision, come. Bruce… Creo que mejor te daré otra cosa. ¿Y qué voy a hacer con ustedes?— agregó Tony mirando a los gemelos.

—Necesitan biberones— dijo James—. Ellos no pueden comer pizza.

—Cierto, biberones. Jimmy, debe haber cajas de compras en la sala, ¿puedes buscar biberones para los bebés?

James asintió y le entregó a Tony al otro bebé.

Tony tomó asiento en otra silla y acomodó a los gemelos en su regazo. Luego miró al niño rojo que comía lentamente mientras no perdía detalle de los bebés.

—Eh… Vision, con ese poder tuyo, ¿podrías traer un par de frascos de esos que hay ahí, por favor? Y también la caja de pan.

Vision parpadeó y asintió resueltamente. Tony se asustó un poco porque el gesto, por increíble que pareciera, le recordó a Jarvis. A Jarvis de carne y hueso.

—¿Hay leche?— preguntó Sam mirando a Bruce, que se había alejado de su pizza pellizcada.

—Creo que hay jugo en el refrigerador.

Sam corrió al refrigerador que automáticamente se abrió antes de que el niño pudiera preguntarse cómo demonios se abría. Trajo un par de cartones de jugo que Tony ni siquiera recordaba tener. Cosa de Pepper, supuso. También trajo un par de cucharitas de té. Tony les había dado previamente vasos a todos con la idea de darles coca cola, pero aceptó que Sam había tenido razón. También en lo de la leche. Los productos frescos no era algo que Happy hubiera traído, así que tendrían que hacer una visita al centro comercial. ¡Qué horror!

Vision colocó los frascos de papilla frente a Tony. Clint, que ya comía con más tranquilidad, abrió los frascos al ver que Tony no podía hacerlo por sostener a los bebés. Sam llenó los vasos y le entregó a Bruce una rebanada de pan dulce, que el pequeño científico devoró con una sonrisa.

Bien, esto estaba mucho mejor. Todos cooperando, hasta Thor que comenzó a comer su pizza con mesura y tranquilidad. Vaya, sí que los habían asustado con eso de regresarlos a la base. Tony no supo si era bueno o malo.

Rhodey regresó con el par de biberones, además de un vasito entrenador que dejó frente a Bruce (y que Sam llenó de jugo). Y sin palabras, sostuvo a Wanda para ayudar a Tony a alimentarla a ella y a su hermanito con la papilla. El millonario tuvo que imitar la manera en que James alimentaba a Wanda para hacerlo con Pietro. Era un alivio que fuera un genio.

Steve encontró a Natasha con ayuda de Friday. Se había refugiado en un rincón de la sala y se había hecho bolita.

—¿Nat?— dijo el rubio agachándose frente a la pequeña.

—Pensé que iban a ayudarnos. Aquí no es como ese lugar… ustedes nos defendieron…

—No los vamos a regresar, Nat. Te lo prometo. Es sólo que Tony estaba un poco desesperado, no estamos acostumbrados a tener a niños pequeños con nosotros.

—Prometo portarme bien, pero no quiero volver a ese lugar. Nos obligan a hacer cosas malas.

Steve parpadeó. Pensaba que Nat hablaba de la base, pero no. Hablaba de la habitación roja.

—Nunca vas a volver a ese lugar— le prometió con convicción el rubio. Natasha alzó la carita y le miró con los ojos verdes esperanzados. Era realmente una niña preciosa con sus cabellos rojos alborotados. No tenía los rizos que usaba de adulta, su cabello era lacio y le llegaba más abajo de los hombros. Tendrían que hablar con ella, con todos, pero ahora Steve se hizo la promesa de hacerles olvidar un poquito esas horribles infancias—. Ahora debo confesar que me muero de hambre, y tú también debes tenerla. Y creo que Bruce necesita que estés con él.

Natasha le regaló a Steve una pequeña sonrisa y tomó la mano ofrecida. Caminaron de la mano por la sala para volver a la cocina.

—Cinco— dijo de pronto Nat. Steve bajó el rostro para mirarla interrogante—. Tengo cinco años.

Steve había dicho que Bruce necesitaba la presencia de Nat sólo para convencerla de regresar a la cocina, pero cuando entraron y Bruce gritó "¡Nat!" con alegría, supo que no estaba tan equivocado.

El rubio tomó otro asiento y pidió a James que le entregara a Wanda para que él pudiera comer también. El niño sólo asintió y ambos adultos se miraron interrogantes. No entendían la nueva actitud de Rhodey, parecía mucho más serio que el día anterior.

Había muchas cosas por hacer, pero mientras tanto, la atmósfera en la cocina futurista del penthouse era muy tranquila.

—¡Lluvia de pepperoni!— exclamó Clint cuando la gravedad hizo su trabajo y los peperonis que había lanzado al techo comenzaron a caer.

James sonrió, Sam alzó los brazos para atrapar algunos y llevarlos a su boca, Vision jugó con algunos manteniendolos en el aire, Thor abrió la boca para cachar uno, los gemelos aplaudieron con sus manitas diminutas y regordetas, balbuceando con la papilla alrededor de sus boquitas, Nat rió junto con Bruce. Y eso llenó el corazón de Steve en esos momentos. Cuando miró a Tony, éste también sonreía, y se movió para ganarle a Thor un círculo de carne fría.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, por sus cometarios y sus alertas!

 **DifferentBucky:** xD Las caras de Tony siempre son divertidas!

 **Lightscales15:** Creo que sí habrá Stony, pero ya había dicho que sería muy leve. De hecho mi intención con el fic es darle protagonismo a los pequeños y el cómo Tony y Steve intentan darles una mejor infancia, con catarsis para ellos incluídas. n.n

 **Luntica88:** ¡Claro que habrá papá Steve y mami (?) Tony! Los peques necesitan figuras paternas. Yo también creo que hacen una bonita pareja, pero no me centraré mucho en una relación sentimental. Oh, los pasados de todos -o casi todos- son muy tristes, por eso hay que hacerlos felices.

 **Strugberry:** Aw, gracias! Sip, Natalia, si no nos pega la peque jajaja. Bueno, yo baso mi fic en el UCM, y pues el Brutasha es medio canon (?) ¡Y me gustan mucho juntos! Aunque aquí no habrá romances.

 **AnitaBlackWorld:** xD ¡No te los comas! ¿Si no qué me dejas para el fic? Jajaja

 **AliceB1402:** ¡Muchas gracias! Besos de vuelta!

 **RogerssEvanss:** Abrazo de vuelta y mil gracias! Me mataste con lo de Aventuras en Pañales jajaja

 **himeko sohma:** ¡Sí! No se porque, pero yo también veo a Tony como una buena mamá (?) jajajaja

 **JeffHardyWWELover:** Gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi fic y como aquí no hay romances ¡Venga el Romanogers! En una interacción más papi-hija, pero linda de igual modo.

 **IzzyRomanoffLovegood:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te divierta xD

 **mony:** El fic de hecho no de es humor, pero no quiero escribir puro drama, así que me alegra mucho que los toques de humor te gusten.

 **catalinaorrego:** La vida de Tony y Steve como papis... ¡Un desastre! jajaja, pero igual aprenden en el proceso.

 **elapink100:** ¡Oh si! Loks TIENE que aparecer xD

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096:** Jejeje, ese Tony y sus instintos asesinos... digo, maternales jajaja.

 **ponysalvajedejamon:** Auch, para mí es difícil escribir sobre Nat, sufrió mucho, y no sólo ella. Pero aquí seguro tendrán una infancia muy bonita mientras les dure.

Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Aventura en el Centro Comercial

Helen había llegado una hora después del desayuno y los niños -a los que habían entretenido sentándolos frente a la televisión- se asustaron mucho cuando la vieron. Algunos de los adornos que Tony tenía en la sala cayeron asustandolos más aún. Wanda había sido la responsable y era lógico después de que Helen se había hecho cargo de ella y Pietro en la base.

Steve tuvo que explicarles a todos que no serían lastimados pero que necesitaban examinarlos para encontrar la manera de regresarlos al pasado… o a sus mundo, en el caso de Thor. Meció a los gemelos hasta que se tranquilizaron. Sorprendentemente, fue Nat la que con valentía ofreció su bracito a la doctora en primer lugar. Steve sonrió pensando en la promesa que se habían hecho mutuamente: ella se portaría bien y los adultos no la regresarían a la horrible Habitación Roja.

Helen había tenido su lección el día anterior, así que se portó muy amable con los pequeños y esta vez no utilizó agujas gigantes que los asustara sino dispositivos de alta tecnología que les causaba el mínimo malestar. Como extra, les había llevado paletas de caramelo que les obsequió a cada uno mientras terminaba el examen.

Ahora era el turno de los gemelos y aunque no lloraban se notaba que estaban inquietos. Los demás niños seguían en el laboratorio bajo la vigilancia de Friday; Steve pensó que si los bebés veían a los demás no se asustarían tanto.

Tony había estado enfrascado en su tablet, recibiendo los archivos personales de cada niño. Steve le veía de reojo de vez en cuando y veía las muecas desalentadoras.

—¡No!— gritó Wanda de pronto, Helen pretendía ponerle el termómetro, pero la bebé se retorcía en brazos de Steve. Entonces Pietro también balbuceó con fuerza, intentando llegar a su hermanita desde los brazos de Rhodey. —¡ _Mama_!— gritó Wanda con los ojos llorosos.

—Eh… Tony, tal vez sea mejor que tú la sostuvieras. Quiere a su _mama_ — dijo Steve divertido.

El soldado pensó que Tony le reclamaría por su osadía, pero por el contrario, Tony frunció el ceño sin molestia. Asintió y sin más dejó la tablet a un lado (lejos del alcance de los niños porque Clint tenía una carita de diversión que le daba miedo) y se encaminó hacia ellos.

—¡ _Mama_!— volvió a gritar Wanda extendiendo sus bracitos hacia Tony. Eso hizo sonreír al millonario y tomó con delicadeza a la pequeña. Ella se relajó en sus brazos y permitió que Helen, ocultando una sonrisa, le pusiera el termómetro en un oído.

Steve estaba en shock. ¿Tony Stark permitiendo que alguien le llamara mamá? Y la ternura con la que sostenía a Wanda era muy desconcertante.

—Con esto será suficiente. Tengo muestras de todos los niños, así que me pondré lo más pronto a trabajar en esto. Tony, te enviaré la información en cuanto encuentre algo que nos pueda ayudar— dijo Helen guardando las muestras cuidadosamente.

Una vez que Helen se marchó, Steve desvío la mirada de la hipnótica imagen de Stark arrullando a Wanda para ver a los niños. Todos estaban muy tranquilos comiendo sus paletas, y Pietro se entretenía intentando meterse a la boquita la suya en una empresa de exploración, tal vez tranquilo al ver a su hermanita feliz en brazos de Tony. Sin embargo todos tenían las manitas pegajosas; Bruce no se diga, todo él estaba cubierto de baba coloreada por el caramelo, la bata verde manchada en lugares que Steve no comprendía cómo se las había arreglado para hacerlo.

—Creo que un baño nos vendría bien— dijo Steve dirigiéndose a Tony.

El millonario asintió y elevó a Wanda a la altura de sus ojos.

—¿La pequeña brujita quiere un baño?— exclamó con una voz tonta que shockeó más a Steve. Sobre todo porque Wanda rió mostrando sus encías desdentadas, jalando otra vez los bigotes de Tony y balbuceando ' _mama_ ' una y otra vez.

—¿Brujita? ¿Es una hechicera como mamá y mi hermano Loki?— preguntó entonces Thor, mascando los restos de su paleta.

Antes de que los demás niños preguntaran de qué hablaba, Steve se apresuró a tomar a Pietro.

—Todos necesitan un baño. Luego… bueno…

—El centro comercial, Steve. No tenemos leche y no hay frutas y verduras. Los niños las necesitan para crecer sanos y fuertes, ¿verdad, preciosa?— intervino Tony volviendo a hablar tontamente a Wanda.

El rubio sólo asintió. ¿Quién se había robado a Stark y le había dejado a este… _papá juguetón_ en su lugar?

Después de la advertencia de regresarlos a la base todos parecían muy educados y obedientes. Ambos adultos sabían que duraría poco, y lo esperaban. Eran niños después de todo y tenían que comportarse como tales.

Tony decidió que tomarían el baño todos juntos en la bañera de su habitación, que parecía más bien una pequeña piscina y a la que le podía agregar burbujas en el modo jacuzzi. Steve, aún confundido con el instinto paterno espontáneo en Tony, regresó de la sala con jabones infantiles hipoalergénicos (significara lo que significara eso), champú infantil con aroma a chicle que no irritaba los ojos y un paquete de juguetes de baño (patitos, pelotas pequeñas y más animales de plástico y colores brillantes) y casi le da un infarto cuando vio que Tony no sólo tenía a los niños ya bien puestos en el agua, sino estrategicamente acomodados para verlos a todos: Rhodey al cuidado de Bruce y Vision. Sam junto a Nat y Clint junto a Thor, y los gemelos… ¡Ambos en sus brazos y él también adentro!

—Uh… Tony, ¿no sería mejor que los niños no te vieran… ya sabes, desnudo?— habló Steve.

Los niños soltaron risitas veladas y Tony miró a Steve.

—Tengo un impresionante reactor de arco como adorno en mis calzoncillos. No seas tan mojigato, Rogers. Ahora métete al agua y ayúdame a limpiar a esta bola de niños sucios.

Steve negó con la cabeza pero dejó los enseres de baño al alcance de Tony y comenzó a desnudarse. Le daba un poco de vergüenza, sobre todo por Natasha. Pero la niña tenía un gesto de sosiego que le tranquilizaba. Tampoco creía que ella debía tomar un baño con los demás niños, pero ninguno parecía extrañarse por el hecho de tener a una niña -biológicamente diferente a ellos- acompañándolos.

También se dejó la ropa interior (¡Por supuesto!) y se metió al agua. Los niños más pequeños ya jugaban con los juguetes y Thor parecía fascinado por el simple hecho de tener juguetes en el agua durante un baño.

Mientras Steve enjugaba la cabecita de Bruce (que Rhodey, Sam, Thor, Clint, Nat y Vision podían limpiarse solos), vio que todos estaban en armonía, jugando o limpiándose como medianamente podían.

—¿Dónde está tu pipí?— preguntó Clint de pronto a Nat, con un perro de plástico en las manos.

Tony se rió fuerte y Steve gimió nervioso. ¡Sabía que no debían meter a Natasha junto con los demás!

—Es una niña, todos saben que las niñas no tienen pipí— dijo Sam elocuente.

—Las niñas tienen vagina, los niños tienen pene— murmuró Bruce en voz bajita.

—¿Tú tienes pene?— preguntó Thor a Vision, metiendo su cabeza en el agua para ver la parte baja de Vision.

Steve creía que le explotaría la cabeza de tanta vergüenza, pero Tony reía sin parar pasando una suave esponja por los cuerpecitos de los bebés.

—Ejem— carraspeó Steve dispuesto a acabar con la vergüenza. —Ya lo dijo Bruce, las niñas tienen vagina, así que ya sabes por qué Nat no tiene… pene, Clint.

—Yo quiero un pene— dijo entonces Nat sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. —A veces lastiman con ellos, entonces yo…— y se detuvo.

Los niños la miraron confundidos, pero Tony y Steve se miraron con terror en los ojos. No… si alguien se había atrevido… Steve sentía la furia subir a su cabeza en oleadas y podía decir lo mismo de Tony cuando sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre.

—¿Me porté mal?— preguntó Nat encogiéndose un poco ante las miradas de los adultos.

—Natalia— habló Tony con suavidad pero serio. —¿Te lastimaron con…? ¿Alguien te lastimó así?

—Tony, será mejor que terminemos con el baño. Necesitamos hacer muchas cosas— interrumpió Steve lo que Nat fuera a decir, mirando a Tony significativamente. No quería que Nat dijera nada de eso enfrente de los demás niños. No lo comprenderán, y para quien lo hiciera no sería agradable. —No te portaste mal, Nat. Ven aquí para que te enjuague el cabello.

La niña asintió dócil y tomó el lugar junto a Bruce para que Steve le echara agua suavemente. Cuando terminó y la niña quiso moverse, Steve la detuvo y la tomó en sus brazos, apretándole contra su pecho sin importarle ya en absoluto que estuviera desnuda y resbaladiza.

—¿Por qué tiemblas? Dijiste que no me porté mal…— susurró Nat un poco extrañada por ser apretada así por Steve.

—No lo hiciste, Nat. Sólo quiero abrazarte.

La niña asintió y rodeó el cuello de Steve. Éste hundió su rostro en la melena mojada y besó su coronilla.

El baño terminó en medio de una atmósfera enrarecida. Lo que había dicho Nat había alterado a sus cuidadores, y los niños se mostraban confundidos. Tony se mordía una mejilla impotente mientras envolvía a los gemelos en sendas toallas esponjosas, y hasta ellos parecían comprender que algo había sucedido. No balbuceaban con diversión.

Dejaron a Rhodey (que seguía imperturbablemente serio) y a Sam ayudando a secarse a los demás (y al cuidado de Friday), Tony y Steve, ya con camisetas y pantalones, fueron a la sala a buscar ropa para cada niño con los gemelos en brazos -eran demasiado pequeños para dejarlos al cuidado de niños apenas mayorcitos. Los dejaron en un corralito ya armado que había tras las cajas.

—Steve— habló Tony de pronto, apretando con mucha fuerza un coqueto vestido rojo que había sacado de una caja rotulada con el nombre de Natasha. —Si la violaron… ¡Joder, Rogers! ¡Tiene cinco años!

—Tony, yo también quiero asesinar con mis propias manos a quien se haya atrevido a tocarle siquiera un pelo. Pero ella dijo que lastimaban, no que que la lastimaron a ella. Tal vez lo vio solamente… o… Hablaremos con ella por la noche, antes de que duerman.

—¿Dónde están los pañales?— murmuró Tony colérico, moviéndose para no ver a Steve a la cara.

El rubio lo comprendió, él también se estaba aguantando las ganas de romper algo y dejar escapar las lágrimas de impotencia y frustración.

La hora de vestirse fue más ligera. Tony mostró de nuevo una sonrisa tensa cuando encontró un par de trajecitos esponjosos (azul y rosa) en forma de gatito para los gemelos. Thor había intentado ponerse la camiseta -con un león como adorno- de pantalones, o de volante asgardiano, como había dicho el niño. Clint se burló diciendo que parecía niña con falda. Nat dijo que no había nada de malo en ser una niña. Vision dijo que le gustaba la falda de Thor y entonces se fabricó una igual de la nada… Eso hizo estallar de emoción a Clint y dijo que él también quería una. Steve tuvo que decirles que las faldas las podían dejar para después y los pantalones era lo adecuado ahora. Bruce se puso los zapatitos al revés pero ató las agujetas impecablemente, no rechistó cuando Tony deshizo sus impresionantes lazos para poner cada zapatito en su lugar. Sam y Rhodey se vistieron sin dificultades, emocionados por escoger lo que quisieran por primera vez y no lo que sus mamás les imponían.

Nat se veía adorable con ese vestido rojo con adornos blancos, la boina del mismo color y las calcetas a rayas, terminando con unos lustrosos zapatos blancos. Y aunque miraba un poco con anhelo los cómodos pantalones de los demás, no se atrevió a desanimar las caras de adoración de sus cuidadores. Aunque pensó que bien podía prescindir de la ropa interior con volantes, pero la usaría mientras soportara la picazón.

Thor, Vision y Clint completaron sus atuendos con gorras deportivas. Clint porque le encantó la suya con el logotipo de los Iowa Hawkeyes, Thor porque le pareció curioso el 'extraño casco' y Vision porque le encantaba hacerse de lo que tenía Thor.

Todos estuvieron listos y alineados en la sala para ir al centro comercial. Y entonces Steve tuvo un pensamiento inquietante. ¿Cómo demonios iban a cuidarlos a todos? Además los expondrían al público y todo mundo conocía a Tony Stark… Y al menos Vision llamaba mucho la atención con el color de su piel, aunque la gorra disimulaba un poco.

—Quita esa cara, Steve— sonrió Tony tomando un cochecito doble para poner a los gemelos y guardando su starkphone —Happy acaba de confirmar que una camioneta blindada ha sido equipada con cuatro sillas de seguridad y que el Walmart de Manhattan ha sido cerrado para uso exclusivo nuestro. No pienses que no me tomo su seguridad en serio— agregó alzando una ceja.

—¿Ahora tienes la habilidad de leer el pensamiento?— preguntó Steve devolviendo la sonrisa.

—Vamos, anciano.

—¡ _Ciano_!— exclamó Wanda cuando Steve la acomodó en el cochecito. Pietro rió encantadoramente a su lado.

—¡Stark! ¿Oíste eso?— inquirió Steve.

—¡Bien hecho, princesa! Ese es su nombre: An-cia-no— dijo Tony muy divertido.

—No, Tony… habló en español…— balbuceó Steve con una sonrisa boba.

—Oh, cierto. Su primera palabra en español: Anciano.

—Pensé que te llamabas Steve— dijo Thor inocentemente. —¿Por qué te llamas Anciano si no eres un anciano?

Los demás niños se rieron de la cara del super soldado, y Tony no se quedó atrás.

Tomaron el elevador con destino al garaje, Steve aclarándole a Thor que su nombre no era Anciano mientras tomaba las manitas de Nat y Bruce, apretando un poquito más la de la niña.

El viaje en la camioneta fue muy ameno. Los niños pensaban que el futuro era muy diferente y divertido. Nat, Bruce y los gemelos fueron puestos en las sillas de seguridad y los demás en el último asiento largo, todos apretados por el cinturón. Thor se mostró molesto pero no hizo mucho escándalo. Y Rhodey seguía con su gesto aburrido mientras Clint jugaba con Sam a disparar pistolas imaginarias, Vision los miraba muy entretenido; una de las sillas era para él por su aparente edad, pero la rechazó en pos de Nat, y los adultos estuvieron de acuerdo.

El centro comercial estaba, efectivamente, desierto. Unos cuántos empleados se habían quedado para atender al famoso Anthony Stark, aunque nunca imaginaron que vendría con otro hombre (que casi hizo desmayar a las dos chicas más jóvenes) y un montón de pequeños de distintas edades.

Steve les advirtió a los niños que debían comportarse mientras estuvieran ahí, y que se mantuvieran juntos. Aunque no hubiera peligro de que los secuestraran de verdad el lugar era enorme y podrían perderse o lastimarse.

Steve llevaba un carrito de compras y Tony el cochecito con los gemelos. Ambos sin quitarle la mirada de encima a los demás. Fueron directo a la sección de frutas y verduras, pero pasaron por un pasillo que llamó la atención de Clint, el travieso e hiperactivo Clint.

—¡Juguetes!— gritó a todo pulmón antes de echarse a correr hacia el colorido pasillo.

Steve estaba a punto de gritarle que regresara, pero Tony le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Tal vez la primera parada debe ser la de los juguetes… ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que vendríamos a un centro comercial y no les compraría juguetes?

—Hay figuras de acción y toda clase de cosas sobre nosotros, Tony— discutió Steve entre dientes.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Pedí que quitaran toda la parafernalia de Los Vengadores, excepto la que involucra al Capitán América y Iron Man. Dejemos que se diviertan un poco; las verduras son aburridas— zanjó Tony con una sonrisa, y comenzó a caminar por donde Clint había echado a correr.

El nuevo cambio de dirección iluminó las caritas de los demás y también echaron a correr tras el castañito. Pronto todos escogían juguetes a diestra y siniestra. Steve suspiró pensando que así nunca les enseñaría a ser responsables con lo que podían tener. Tony estaba muy entusiasmado, casi igual a los niños, y pronto les estaba mostrando la increíble figura de acción de Iron Man, con distintas luces y sonidos. Steve notó sin embargo que Nat y Bruce se había quedado rezagados. Miraban los juguetes, pero no tomaban ninguno.

Frunciendo el ceño, dejó el carrito para ser llenado y se acercó a los pequeños.

—¿No van a escoger algo? Tony paga.

Bruce miró al suelo.

—Bruce dice que no puede tener juguetes bonitos— dijo Nat. Steve notó que lo había dicho con un tono ligeramente molesto. —¿Verdad que ahora que no está su papá puede tener juguetes?— añadió con esa mirada esperanzada.

Steve se agachó para quedar a su altura y alzó la carita de Bruce suavemente; se sorprendió al verlo con los ojos arrasados.

—¿Qué pasa, Bruce?— preguntó Steve con sutileza. Pero Bruce negó y se echó hacía atrás. —Bruce, puedes tener juguetes. Todos van a tener al menos uno, escoge algo.

—Él… los rompe— gimió Bruce sin mirar a Steve. —Si mamá me _compa_ algo, él lo _destuye_. Dice que los niños fenómenos como yo no merecemos juguetes bonitos. Si Tony va a pagar no quiero que los rompa.

Steve se quedó sin aliento por un segundo. Tenía frente a él a dos niños bastante heridos.

—Bruce— habló limpiando la lagrima que ya resbalaba por la mejilla redonda del pequeño. —Nat tiene razón, aquí no está tu padre. Nadie te va a romper nada y no eres un fenómeno. Tu padre está equivocado, tú mereces lo que quieras.

Bruce hipó y siguió negando con la cabecita, y fue entonces que Tony apareció a lado de Steve.

—Steve, ¿Por qué no llevas a Nat con los demás para que escoja algo? Sam se muere porque le muestres el muñeco del Capitán América y necesito que le eches un ojo a los gemelos, no podemos abusar de Jimmy.

El rubio se levantó y asintió ante la mirada cargada de afecto de Tony. Tomó la manita de Natasha y se alejó, la niña virando la cabecita de vez en cuando para seguir viendo a Bruce.

Bruce jadeó cuando Tony lo alzó en brazos y limpió con ternura el resto de su lágrima.

—Brucie, tú eres un niño pequeño. Necesitas de juguetes y diversión, todo lo que tu padre diga es una mentira. Él es…— Tony iba a decir: ' _un jodido retrasado imbécil hijo de puta que estaba celoso de la genialidad de su hijo pequeño y al que yo podría matar con mucho gusto por todo el sufrimiento por el que te hizo pasar_ ', pero no podía decirle eso a Bruce, genio y todo era aún muy pequeño. —...Un mentiroso. Si él piensa que eres un fenómeno porque sabes muchas cosas, entonces ya somos dos fenómenos. ¡Dos geniales fenómenos más inteligentes que mucha, mucha gente en el mundo! Yo ya sabía sumar fracciones a los dos, y construí mi primer robot a los cinco.

Bruce abrió sus ojitos asombrado. Dudó un segundo y luego sonrió tímidamente, relajándose en los brazos de Tony.

—¿Entonces no es malo ser un fenómeno?— preguntó con en un murmullo.

—Para nada— le afirmó Tony con orgullo.

—¿Entonces porqué le pega a mami y a mí cuando hago algo inteligente?

Tony se tragó el nudo en la garganta y volvió a sonreír.

—Porque es un idiota— respondió sin poder contenerse.

Bruce abrió más los ojos, pero entonces sonrió un poquito. Y entonces estalló en carcajadas y lloró al mismo tiempo, echándose al cuello de Tony. El millonario lo consoló acariciándolo desde los rizos hasta la espaldita, pensando en lo que le había dicho a Steve sobre los problemas emocionales de los niños, en la información de los archivos personales de cada uno, en las reacciones que tenían ante hechos tan simples.

Clint, por ejemplo, del que no le sorprendió que corriera a los juguetes sabiendo que había tenido una mala infancia dónde seguramente su único juguete era una lata para patear y un carrito sin llantas. Los gemelos, que habían sido abandonados por sus padres biológicos y llevados a un orfanato, que cuando fueron adoptados finalmente Industrias Stark se había encargado implícitamente de dejarlos huérfanos por segunda vez. Y Natasha… por todos los dioses en los que no creía, si la habían lastimado de esa manera no descansaría hasta encontrar al o los desgraciados para hacerlos pedazos. Y Bruce, el hombre en el que había encontrado otro hermano -junto con Rhodey-, el hombre que era un genio y con el que podía hablar el mismo idioma, el hombre que intentó suicidarse por culpa de un accidente pero que ya venía herido desde la más tierna infancia, al niño que tenía en brazos llorando de alivio y gratitud.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a los juguetes didácticos? He visto unos juegos de química bastante realistas, rompecabezas de miles de piezas, sistemas planetarios para armar... ¿quieres algo de eso, Brucie?

Bruce se separó y asintió con una brillante sonrisa.

—¿Y un oso de peluche?— pidió con timidez, pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

—Y todos los osos de peluche que quieras, _Osito Brucie_ ***** — prometió Tony.

Bruce se mostró más entusiasmado después de la charla con Tony. Todos tenían al menos tres juguetes para cada uno, Nat se había encargado de escoger los más bonitos peluches y mordederas para los gemelos (Bruce se había echo de un oso esponjoso vestido de Iron Man), y Steve se vio obligado a pedir otro carrito de compra porque el primero se había llenado. Ya en marcha hacia los comestibles, Thor se detuvo en una esquina del estante de juguetes que tenía una sección vacía y que casualmente tenía los objetos del Capitán y Iron Man.

—¡Es Mjolnir!— exclamó el pequeño dios tomando un pequeño martillo de plástico que había escondido en la estantería.

Steve y Tony sintieron que algo frío les pasaba por la espalda. Tony chasqueó la lengua, seguramente a los empleados se les había escapado el juguete cuando vaciaron la estantería.

—¿Quién es Mio… cosa?— preguntó Sam mirando el martillo que sostenía Thor.

—Mjolnir es el arma más temida de los dioses y se usa contra todo el que quiera acabar con los Aesir, su dueño es Thor, dios del Trueno— explicó Vision, contento de decir algo que tenía en la cabeza como si lo hubieran puesto ahí de antemano.

—¡Sí! Mi padre me lo heredará cuando tenga edad… ¿Por qué está en Midgard? Y no parece tan pesado como el verdadero— dijo Thor golpeando la estantería. La réplica de juguete hacía un ruido extraño cuando golpeaba, como los patitos de goma cuando les apachurraron la panza.

—¿Eres ese Thor? ¿El de los libros de mitología?— preguntó Rhodey muy sospechoso.

—¿Quién quiere ir a por dulces y galletas? El pasillo está en aquella esquina— dijo Tony muy entusiasmado para cambiar el tema.

—¡Dulces y galletas! ¡Yo quiero!— exclamó Clint olvidándose de lo extraño de las palabras de Vision.

Los dos adultos compartieron una mirada mientras los niños iban a la sección de golosinas, Thor sin soltar a Mjolnir de juguete.

—Vamos, Jimmy, a por dulces— instó Tony al pequeño, pero Rhodey frunció el ceño y se alejó bruscamente de Tony para seguir a los demás.

Después de otro carrito llenado por golosinas, helados y galletas por fin fueron a los comestibles. Los niños seguían a los adultos manteniéndose juntos, pero teniendo tantos niños, con Tony llevando el cochecito de los gemelos, con Steve el carrito de compra y Rhodey molesto por alguna razón, era obvio que sobrevendría el desastre. Un desastre llamado…

—¿Clint?— inquirió Sam mirando a su alrededor. —Steve, Clint no está.

Los adultos miraron a los niños uno por uno. Efectivamente, Clint se había escabullido en algún momento.

—Muy bien, que no cunda el pánico— dijo Tony arrojando brócolis al carrito. —Rogers, ¿qué hacemos?

—Obviamente buscarlo, Tony— respondió el soldado aparentando tranquilidad. —El lugar está cerrado, así que debe estar en alguna parte. Llévate a los gemelos, Bruce y Natasha. Yo me llevo a James, Thor, Sam y Vision. Todos ayudaremos a encontrar a Clint, ¿está bien?

Los niños asintieron y pronto se separaron como había instruido Steve para buscar al gamberro de Clint.

—Puedo ir a buscarlo en dónde los juguetes, tal vez regresó por más— le sugirió Rhodey al soldado. Steve lo pensó un momento, pero James era el mayorcito y confiaba en su buen juicio.

—Está bien, ve con Sam. Si lo encuentran gritan su ubicación.

Los dos niños morenos se escabulleron en dirección a los juguetes, y Steve guió a Thor y Vision por otro pasillo.

—Si nos separamos podremos encontrarlo más fácilmente— dijo Thor blandiendo su martillo de juguete. —Vision, elevame en el aire, cuatro ojos arriba son mejores que muchos abajo.

Steve iba a protestar pero Vision sonrió y se elevó en un segundo, en el otro tomó a Thor de los brazos y se elevó para seguir buscando.

—¡Esperen!— exclamó Steve pero sin ser escuchado porque Thor ya gritaba ' _¡Yuhuuuuu!_ ' muy emocionado y no lo escucharon.

Diez minutos después Steve estaba que se tiraba del pelo. Ahora no podía encontrar a ninguno de los niños, y aunque escuchaba sus vocecitas lejanas el maldito centro comercial era gigante.

Entonces se encontró con Tony, que todavía llevaba el cochecito de los gemelos (gracias al cielo estaban dormiditos como ángelitos), pero…

—Tony, ¿dónde están Nat y Bruce? No me digas que los perdiste— reclamó enojado el soldado.

—Yo… Bueno, Bruce dijo que podía buscar en la sección de carnes y Nat lo siguió… Espera un momento, ¿por qué estás solo? ¡Ja! Me reclamas el haber perdido a dos, ¡tú perdiste a cuatro, Rogers!

—Como sea, Stark. Tenemos que encontrarlos— respondió Steve con las orejas coloradas.

El empleado de la caja, mortalmente aburrido, se extrañó de ver a los dos hombres pasillo por pasillo, agitando los brazos y gesticulando molestos, escuchando de vez en cuando frases incoherentes como: Rogers, idiota… Si les pasa algo te juro que… ¡Cierra la boca, Stark!... ¿Y si encontraron la manera de salir del lugar?... ¡Llamaré al FBI! Rubio idiota perdió a siete niños... Millonario cabeza hueca culpable de desaparición de siete infantes porque estaba más ocupado revisando su manicura… ¡No estaba revisando mi manicura! ¡Es perfecta!...

El empleado miró de reojo a su derecha, ahí, el montón de niños que había llevado el señor Stark estaban divirtiéndose de lo lindo dentro de la cámara de pelotas de colores bajo la supervisión del gerente del Walmart y dos de sus compañeras. Pensó en vocear a Stark informando el paradero de los niños, pero era entretenido ver a los pequeños con tremendas risotadas, la pequeña pelirroja con lo que al parecer eran sus calzones de volantes en la cabeza y la boina que hacía juego con su vestido en la cabecita del peque de rizos, el pequeño rubio golpeando las pelotas con el martillo, el castañito jugando una especie de baseball con uno de los morenitos, el otro morenito aventando pelotas del mismo color al pequeño extraño de máscara roja.

Y era aún más entretenido ver a los dos adultos alejándose cada vez más, todavía gritándose y en un momento dado, ambos con cada bebé en brazos, la nena jalándole los bigotes a Stark y el nene jalando las orejas -más rojas- del fuerte rubio.

* * *

 _ **Lamento la espera! Hubo algo inesperado pero ya está resuelto xD**_

 _ **Muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y sus alertas y su apoyo.**_

 _ **Poco a poco Steve y Tony tendrán que ir deshilando todos los traumas de los peques, y antes de que se asusten: NO, jamás podría pensar en escribir una violación a nadie, mucho menos a una pequeñita inocente. Es otra cuestión que Nat vio en la HR, pero eso no. Rhodey sigue muy enojado y cierto dios pelinegro esta muy cerca de aparecer :-)**_

 _ ***Osito Brucie: Alguna vez leí en un fic en inglés que Tony le decía a Bruce "Brucie Bear" Oso Brucie, y me gustó n.n**_

 _ **Otra vez mi intinito GRACIAS.** _


	6. Tía Pepper Y Hora de Dormir

Todo se escuchaba bastante silencioso y eso era muy extraño con los estándares de ruido habitual en el penthouse de la torre Stark. Pepper frunció el ceño y caminó lentamente para que sus tacones no fueran tan ruidosos.

Sonrió un poco al ver las tres sillas de bebé que había en la sala y que ella no había visto en la mañana, y apretó los labios cuando vio la ingente cantidad de juguetes nuevos regados por los sillones. A estas alturas no le sorprendería encontrar las paredes pintadas y las alfombras manchadas. Se había hecho de unos minutos durante el trabajo para buscar a las mejores y más discretas niñeras que el dinero pudiera pagar, y aunque sabía que Tony pondría el grito en el cielo creyendo que era bastante capaz de cuidar de tantos niños y con tan distintas necesidades, también estaba segura de que Tony y Steve no habían nacido para ser niñeras de tiempo completo.

Entonces un pequeño ruido por fin rompió el escalofriante silencio.

—¿Friday?— casi susurró en camino a la cocina, estaba segura que de ahí venía el ruido.

— _¿Sí, señorita Potts?_ — habló la IA también en un susurro, pero eso le hizo suponer a Pepper que todo estaba bien.

—¿Dónde están los niños?

— _Están tomando una siesta con el señor Stark. El Capitán Rogers está en la cocina preparando la cena._

Pepper agradeció a Friday casi ahogándose, pero logró llegar a la cocina sin mayores sobresaltos. Excepto por el que le hizo abrir la boca tontantemente mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma. Steve estaba de espaldas cortando algo verde mientras en una sartén grande una enorme torta de huevo se freía.

Carraspeó para hacerse notar y Steve casi salta de su lugar.

—¡Lo siento! No quería asustarte pero estabas muy concentrado.

—Pepper, eres tú— suspiró Steve al reconocerla. Se llevó una mano a la nuca ante la mirada interrogante de la mujer—. _Revuelto de Espinacas_ , según éste libro es una cena muy nutritiva para los niños…— se explicó mostrándole a Pepper un grueso libro titulado "Alimentando a tus niños"—. Y los bebés ya pueden comer espinacas molidas en pequeñas cantidades y… bueno…

—Ya veo— sonrió Pepper para no avergonzar más al super… a Steve—. Supe que fueron al centro comercial, la cuenta llegó a mis manos. Y ya vi los juguetes que hay en la sala.

—Bueno— comenzó Steve volviendo a cortar las espinacas en finas tiras—. Todo fue estupendamente hasta que los perdimos…

—¿Cómo que los perdieron?

—Clint vio un contenedor con pelotas de colores y se escabulló, así que entre una cosa y otra todos terminaron en el contenedor, dejándonos a nosotros con los gemelos y a punto del infarto. Nos avisaron dónde estaban los niños y parecían divertirse mucho, así que yo seguí con las compras y Tony se quedó vigilandolos… creo que también terminó metiéndose en el contenedor.

Pepper rió entre dientes.

—Voy a echar un vistazo a Tony. Después puedo ayudarte con la cena, si quieres.

—Por supuesto.

La mujer asintió y se quitó los tacones para no hacer más ruido. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Tony y empujó la puerta tuvo que contener su exclamación de ternura. Tony estaba en medio de la enorme cama, con Wanda en su pecho y Pietro en su barriga. La cabecita de Bruce (que sostenía un adorable oso Iron Man) sobre una de sus piernas, en la otra Thor y junto a él Vision. Clint y Nat muy cerca de su cabeza y una de las manos de Tony tomaba ligeramente la del pequeño arquero (tal vez para que no se le escapara); Sam tenía las piernas sobre una pantorrilla de Tony y parecía ser una posición de lo más incómoda, pero dormía con una sonrisa. Pepper sacó su starkphone y tomó una foto, no pudo evitarlo. Pero frunció el ceño cuando vio que faltaba un chiquillo.

Rhodey la miraba desde el suelo junto a la ventana, y parecía muy triste.

—Hola, Rho… James— saludó la pelirroja pensando que era mejor llamarlo por su nombre de pila—. Soy Pepper, vine esta mañana con Happy pero no tuve oportunidad de presentarme adecuadamente, soy la mejor amiga de Tony.

Jimmy asintió con la cabeza pero no despegó sus bracitos de sus rodillas. Pepper miró la cama, no quería despertar a ninguno.

—¿Qué te parece si ayudamos a Steve a preparar la cena? Así no los despertamos— dijo señalando con la cabeza a Tony y a los demás pequeños.

El niño pareció pensárselo, pero luego se levantó y salió con Pepper de la habitación.

—¿Tú sabes qué sucedió con mi mamá?— preguntó Jimmy cuando ya estaban a medio camino a la cocina.

Pepper se detuvo, se mordió los labios y acarició los rizos muy apretados en la cabecita de Rhodey. Como adulto James nunca se dejaba tocar, y aunque juguetón con Tony, siempre era en un plan de "machos idiotas", como buenos amigos que eran; mujeres, cerveza, chistes retorcidos… así era como había conocido a James Rhodes. También como héroe, incluso antes que Tony, y después como Máquina de Guerra. Pero nunca, nunca había visto o escuchado a Rhodes hablar de sus padres o su infancia, y ahora Pepper no sabía qué decirle. Los ojos del niño la miraban suplicante.

—Sé que la extrañas y que todo esto debe ser muy extraño para ti…

—No pertenezco aquí— susurró James con los ojitos aguandose.

—Ninguno pertenece aquí, cariño— dijo Pepper con voz suave. ¿Cómo le explicaba algo que ni ella lograba entender?

—No. Tony y Steve… son superhéroes. Bruce se vuelve verde y grande, Vision vuela y hace aparecer cosas de la nada, Thor es un dios, Nat a veces da miedo, incluso los bebés son especiales. Y estoy seguro de que Clint y Sam hacen cosas geniales… ¿Por qué me trajeron si yo no soy especial?

Y Pepper comprendió. James estaba asustado porque se sentía fuera de lugar, porque había visto los poderes especiales de los otros niños y aunque no hubiera visto algo muy extraño en Clint y Sam, creía que era él que no tenía nada de especial. La mentira de que estaban en el futuro cayó como una losa muy pesada. Ella no podía decirle que era un maravilloso y valiente héroe en una armadura.

No le sorprendió que Steve se agachara a su lado para tomar suavemente los hombros de James, ya estaban cerca de la cocina y el inquietante silencio seguía reinando.

—James, eres lo suficientemente mayor para que confíe en ti. ¿Me prometes no decírselo a los demás niños?

Rhodey miró entre Steve y Pepper, y cuando el rubio se acuclilló también y le sonrió, asintió.

—Todos ustedes son especiales, todos. Tienen poderes únicos que los hace especiales, y los héroes no son solamente aquellos que tienen esos poderes. Los héroes son esos que hacen el bien sin importar nada más.

—Pero…

—Cariño, ¿has visto la armadura de Tony? Como el oso de Bruce— le dijo Pepper.

—Sí, Tony dijo que eran repulsores— respondió Rhodey un poco confundido—. Y Vision trajo un muñeco de Iron Man.

—Bueno, pues eso es lo que le da "poderes especiales" a Tony: la armadura de Iron Man. Pero no por eso no es un héroe de verdad; a veces es más héroe sin ella, y sin ella Tony es un ser humano normal como yo o como tú.

—¿También soy un superhéroe?— cuestionó Rhodey con una chispa en los ojos que hizo sonreír a los adultos.

—Estoy seguro de que serás de los mejores superhéroes— le aseguró Steve.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Es una especie de entrenamiento? ¿No hay muchos superhéroes en el futuro? Porque en el pasado tampoco los había.

Pepper y Steve se miraron un momento, pero ella sonrió.

—Están aquí por algo, tampoco nosotros sabemos por qué. Pero Tony se asegurará de que regresen con sus familias.

—Sólo quiero que mi mami esté bien. Sólo somos ella y yo y a lo mejor se siente solita. No importa que no me deje ver televisión tarde, la extraño. Me gusta aquí, pero…

Pepper tomó una de las manitas del niño y la envolvió entre las suyas. Steve apretó uno de sus hombros y le sonrió abiertamente.

—Tal vez tu primera tarea como superhéroe sea cuidar junto con nosotros a los demás. No sé si lo has notado, pero Tony y yo somos bastante incompetentes y tú has sabido demostrar que puedes liderarlos y cuidar de ellos. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Rhodey se mordió un labio, pero luego sonrió.

—Sí son incompetentes.

Pepper rió alegremente y Steve hizo una mueca resignada.

—Y como tales incompetentes, seguramente Tony seguirá durmiendo si no los despertamos. ¿Te importaría ir a decirles que la cena está lista?

Jimmy sonrió más ampliamente y asintió.

—Gracias, Steve. Gracias, tía Pepper— dijo alegremente y antes de darse la vuelta para volver a la habitación, se encogió de hombros—, si Tony es como nuestra mamá y Steve como papá… eso te deja como una tía, ¿cierto?— y se marchó casi corriendo.

—Y yo que pensé que Tony había sido la mala influencia en su relación— resopló la pelirroja levantándose. Miró hacía abajo cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio no se había movido—. ¿Steve?

—¿Tony mamá y yo…?

—Bueno, eres un papi muy apuesto— sonrió ladinamente Pepper—. ¿Te ayudo con los platos… papá?

Tal vez debería quemar la lista de niñeras profesionales.

Pepper se puso un poco ansiosa por el recibimiento que le darían los niños, pero al parecer Rhodey hizo muy bien la tarea y aunque cautelosos al principio, todos terminaron diciéndole "Tía Pepper". Nat se había sentado junto a ella y la miraba disimuladamente, pero era más bien curiosidad, tal vez al tener a una mujer —como ella— cerca, y Pepper la alagó por lo bonita que se veía con su vestido rojo.

—Aunque tal vez prefieras usar pantalones cuando estén en la torre, es más cómodo— le susurró la mujer mayor cuando vio que podía tener un poquito de su confianza.

La niña sonrió y asintió con la boca llena de espinacas.

Los únicos que todavía no querían tener contacto con nadie más que Tony, Steve y los demás niños eran los gemelos. Pepper ni siquiera intentó acercarse mucho para no incomodarlos y seguía siendo decepcionante porque ella adoraba a los bebés y los miraba encantadores desde sus sillas altas recibiendo bocaditos de espinacas molidas que Tony les daba. Le extrañó mucho que Tony hiciera avioncitos y trenecitos —muy torpemente debía reconocer— para alimentarlos, pero no podía dejar de sonreír ante sus risas.

Los niños, un poco más abiertos, le contaron su aventura en el centro comercial, Bruce desde su asiento adaptable a la silla y que lo hacía estar a la altura de los demás, sin soltar a su oso Iron Man. Clint parecía un poco (pero sólo un poco) avergonzado por escaparse, pero dijo que las pelotas habían sido muy bonitas y no pudo resistirse.

La cena terminó y mientras Tony llevaba a los niños a lavarse y ponerse los pijamas, Pepper se ofreció a lavar los platos junto con Steve.

—Pepper, ya que estás aquí tal vez puedas ayudarnos con algo que nos ha estado inquietando mucho— habló de pronto el rubio calentando leche para llenar los biberones de los gemelos.

—No soy experta en niños, Steve— dijo ella—, y puedo ver que ustedes lo están manejando muy bien.

—Es Nat. Por la mañana dijo algo que… Bueno…— y le contó el incidente durante el baño.

Pepper apretó la toalla de cocina con una expresión horrorizada.

—Le dije a Tony que hablaríamos con ella antes de dormir, pero quizá se sienta más en confianza contigo y te diga la verdad.

Pepper abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Y luego asintió decidida.

—Con mucho gusto ayudaré a extraerle las bolas con pinzas ardientes a quien se haya atrevido— dijo con fuerza mientras lanzaba la toalla al fregadero. Luego se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar a Nat.

Steve apretó las piernas ante la mirada de Pepper. Ahora entendía por qué Tony quería y respetaba tanto a su asistente.

La escena en la sala hizo sonreír de nuevo a la mujer. Todos se veían absolutamente adorables en pijama y los gemelos retozaban entre Tony y Jimmy, en la pantalla gigante reproduciéndose "Mi Villano Favorito". Todos tenían alguno de sus juguetes, pero estaban muy atentos a la película animada, con bolas de helado como postre.

Se acercó lentamente a Nat, que estaba en la esquina del sofá junto a Bruce. No había visto a mini Hulk, pero si era tan adorable como Bruce podría estrujarlo también entre sus brazos.

—¿Lista para un maratón de monigotes amarillos?— preguntó Tony cuando la vio acercarse.

—¿Monigotes amarillos?

—¡Son minions! ¡Y son geniales, tía Pepper!— exclamó Clint fascinado.

—Extrañas criaturas… ¿en qué mundo habitan?— preguntó Thor.

—En el mundo de la fantasía, Thor— rió Tony.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero debo volver a casa. Antes sin embargo… Nat, ¿vienes conmigo un momento?

Nat la miró y luego a Tony, éste asintió perdiendo la sonrisa y compartiendo una mirada con Pepper. La niña se bajó del sillón y siguió a Pepper hasta la habitación de invitados en dónde habían cambiado los pañales de los gemelos.

—¡Te contaremos lo que sucede, Nat!— le gritó Sam.

Una vez que Pepper cerró la puerta suspiró con fuerza. Tendría que pedirle a Tony un aumento de sueldo, esto iba a ser muy difícil.

—¿Hice algo malo?— preguntó Nat con una vocecita apenas audible.

Pepper frunció el ceño, ¿por qué temía tanto hacer algo malo incluso cuando no lo había hecho?

—No, cariño. Pero vamos a platicar un ratito, ¿sí?

Media hora después Pepper salió de la habitación con Nat en sus brazos. La pequeña tenía las mejillas coloradas y manchadas de lágrimas, y Pepper los ojos vidriosos. La carita de la niña se escondía en el pecho de la mujer, pero Pepper la abrazaba estrechamente.

Si no fuera porque Tony y Steve tenían a los gemelos en brazos dándoles los biberones habrían saltado a estrujar también a Nat y a ponerse los trajes para ir en busca de quien la había dañado. Pero Pepper sonrió tranquilizadoramente y dejó a Nat en el lugar junto a Bruce, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— _Spasibo_ , tía Pepper— susurró la niña.

—De nada, Nat. Todo está bien ahora.

Bruce se mordió un labio y le ofreció su oso Iron Man a Nat. Ella sorbió por la nariz pero sonrió y abrazó el peluche juntándose mucho a Bruce. Los otros niños miraban a Nat, pero fueron respetuosos del momento incómodo.

Los bebés ya estaban dormiditos, así que los adultos los dejaron en el sillón rodeados de mantas. Rhodey y Sam ocuparon sus lugares y siguieron a Pepper a la cocina.

—¿Y bien? ¿A quien hay que matar?— inquirió Tony tocando su pulsera para llamar a la armadura.

Pepper suspiró. Steve parecía tranquilo pero su mirada decía otra cosa.

—No la violaron, pero sabe lo que es eso. Sabe demasiadas cosas que no debería saber a esa edad…

* * *

Pepper se despidió prometiendo volver al otro día para cenar con ellos. Nat se dejó abrazar otra vez por ella y se susurraron cosas que los demás no escucharon. Eso era genial, pensó Tony, que Nat tuviera una especie de figura materna, porque por mucho que Wanda le llamara "mamá" a él, simplemente no tenía la sensibilidad de una mujer. Lo que Pepper les había contado no había sido precisamente un cuento de hadas. Nat no había sido violada, pero supusieron que en algún momento de su adolescencia… Mejor no pensar en ello. Mucha de la personalidad fría de Natasha Romanoff se había formado en la Habitación Roja, y Tony se prometió acabar con esa maldita organización si aún existía.

Los vasos de leche caliente ya estaban vacíos y los niños comenzaban a dormitar, así que Steve les instó a ir a la cama. Decidieron que Rhodey, Sam, Thor, Vision y Clint durmieran en una habitación. Bruce, Nat y los gemelos dormirían con Steve esa noche.

—¿No vas a ayudarme?— preguntó Steve entrando un poco en pánico por quedarse toda la noche con los más pequeños y tener que estar pendiente de los mayorcitos.

—Friday será tuya esta noche, cuentas con ella.

— _Será un placer para mí, Capitán_ — se escuchó la voz de la IA.

—¿Lo ves? Todo saldrá bien, Steve. Y si tienes problemas estaré en el taller— sonrió Tony entregándole la tablet con los archivos de los niños—. Enteráte por ti mismo.

—¿No vas a dormir?

—Tengo una cama en el taller pero no espero pasar toda la noche con la vista fuera de los niños. Sólo será un rato.

Steve asintió a regañadientes sólo porque ya estaba muy cansado y era algo positivo que no había discutido con Tony durante muchas horas. Los niños no protestaron la hora de dormir, el consejo de Pepper de tomar leche tibia antes había dado resultados. Steve pensó que la visita de Pepper había sido más que positiva.

Clint dio una vuelta en la cama mientras Steve los arropaba, los cinco estaban como soldaditos afilados sobre las almohadas.

—¿Un cuento antes de dormir?— preguntó Clint ya soñoliento—. Mi hermano Barney me contaba un cuento antes de dormir para que yo no pensara en el hambre…

Steve se detuvo un momento y al siguiente cerró los ojos con impotencia. Pensó en la tablet que ya descansaba en la mesita de la habitación que él ocuparía con los más pequeños.

—Yo me sé muchos cuentos. Mi mamá nos cuenta algunos a Loki y a mí cuando mi padre está luchando en algún reino— dijo Thor con un bostezo. Steve sonrió al ver que Mjolnir de juguete estaba a su lado.

—¿Puede Thor contarnos un cuento, Steve?— fue el turno de Jimmy.

—Por supuesto. Nat, Bruce, suban a la cama. Todos escucharemos el cuento de Thor.

En unos momentos Steve ya estaba sentado meciendo a Pietro que había estado un poco inquieto. Wanda estaba sobre la cama y su cabecita era acariciada por Nat, que estaba sobre su barriga y junto a ella Bruce que no había soltado su oso.

—El mundo comenzó en una edad de oro. Recuerdo gigantes nacidos en el comienzo del tiempo, que a mí me criaron en tiempos muy lejanos, Nueve Mundos yo recuerdo, nueve raíces del árbol del poder que sostenía a los mundos y también a los mundos bajo la Tierra…

La voz de Thor era tan hechizante como en su homólogo adulto, y el cuento era más bien un poema, así era la forma en que en Asgard se contaban las grandes epopeyas y en la Tierra —Midgard— habían crecido hasta ser mitología.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Thor ya sólo murmurara entre sueños. Steve vio que los niños ya estaban dormidos, menos Nat que seguía acariciando a Wanda, y Bruce que sólo cabeceaba sobre la espaldita de la pequeña pelirroja.

—Es hora de ir a la cama— susurró Steve y Nat y Bruce se desperezaron un poco para bajar del colchón y seguir a Steve con los gemelos en brazos.

Su habitación estaba inmediatamente de la otra, así que dejó ambas puertas abiertas y acomodó a los bebés en una cuna doble que también había llegado junto a las sillas antes de que regresaran del centro comercial. Bruce y Nat ya estaban más dormidos que despiertos cuando Steve salió del baño con un pijama y se sentó bajo las mantas con cuidado de no aplastar a los niños.

La única luz que alumbraba la habitación era la de la tablet y duró un buen rato. Cuando Steve la apagó se limpió la cara, echó un vistazo a los gemelos, se levantó sigilosamente para echar otro vistazo a los niños en la otra habitación y finalmente regresó y se acomodó en la cama de tal modo que uno de sus brazos alcanzara los cuerpecitos de Nat y Bruce.

* * *

—... Rogers… ¡Rogers!

Steve abrió los ojos y se incorporó como resorte.

—¡Shhh! ¡Vas a despertarlos!

El rubio entrecerró los ojos para medianamente ver a Tony, luego bajó la mirada para comprobar que su brusco movimiento no hubiera despertado a Bruce y a Nat.

—¿Qué demonios, Tony?— susurró— ¿Todo está bien?

—Los bebés necesitan un cambio de pañal. El aroma está inundando todo el edificio.

—¿Y por qué no los has cambiado tú?— inquirió Steve molesto, pero se levantó de todos modos.

—¡Yo no voy a cambiar los pañales de los gemelos, Rogers! Hay monstruos dentro de esos pañales.

Steve rodó los ojos. Tomó a los bebés que de nuevo no lloraban pero tenían los ojos abiertos y hacían pucheritos. Era un avance.

—No te quedes mirando nada más, tráeme los pañales y el talco y las toallitas y lo que haga falta. Y leche, creo que tienen hambre— agregó el rubio cuando vio a Pietro con un puñito en la mano.

Tony gimió pero en un momento regresó con todos los aditamentos para el cambio de pañales y luego volvió a salir a por la leche. El reloj marcaba casi las cuatro de la mañana, pero Tony parecía no haber dormido todavía.

Los bebés balbucearon aliviados cuando Steve al fin les quitó los pañales sucios y Tony regresaba con los biberones.

—Deshazte de esto— dijo Steve en voz baja entregándole a Tony los dos pañales pesados y olorosos.

—¿Qué? No voy a tocar eso, ni lo sueñes…

—Hay que tirarlos a la basura. ¿O prefieres que se queden de adorno aquí?

—Iugh— exclamó Tony en voz baja—. Tendré que crear un bot que haga esto por mí— agregó pero tomó con la punta de sus dedos los contenedores de residuos apestosos y salió por tercera vez para deshacerse de ellos.

Unos minutos después ambos adultos estaban sentados en la cama, Tony dando el biberón a Wanda y Steve a Pietro, pero el pequeñín no tomaba la leche, sólo apretaba el succionador inquieto.

—¿Estará enfermo?— cuestionó Steve gravemente.

—Según los primeros informes de Helen, tienen catorce meses. Creo que le están saliendo los molares, deja que siga mordiendo. Cuando amanezca compraremos un gel para la dentición; leí que hay muchas cosas, pastillas, aros… ¿Qué?

—¿Has estado haciendo la tarea, verdad?— sonrió Steve burlonamente.

—Mañana podremos llevarlos al parque, puedo rentar un sitio amplio en Central Park para que puedan correr y jugar— dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo caso omiso a la burla del rubio.

—El centro comercial es un lugar cerrado, Tony, pero el parque…

—Necesitan divertirse, Steve. Los juguetes y las películas funcionan en la torre, pero son niños que necesitan ir al parque, ensuciarse en lodo, rasparse las rodillas. Thor y Vision tienen que saber lo que es eso, y los demás lo necesitan— dijo mirando a Nat y a Bruce significativamente. Cuando el millonario vio que Steve seguía frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo sospechosamente, suspiró pesadamente—. Howard y Maria se limitaban a darme todo lo que quería, pero crecí encerrado y sólo tengo recuerdos de una niñera y Jarvis durante mi infancia más temprana. Howard nunca me tomó de la mano y me llevó al parque a jugar baseball; Maria iba a reuniones sociales y creo que sólo entendí que era mi madre cuando Jarvis me lo explicó. Sé que me amaban, Steve, pero nunca fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes para demostrarlo. Creyeron que llenándome de regalos, complaciendo mis caprichos y dándome dinero a manos llenas cumplían sus deberes como padres. Has leído los archivos, estos niños necesitan más que juguetes. Necesitan atención y cariño— concluyó Tony levantando a Wanda para acomodarla sobre su hombro y que eructara.

Steve no dijo nada, pero algo agradable se asentó en su pecho al ver esa determinación de nuevo en los ojos de Tony. Pietro succionó un poco de leche pero ya tenía los ojitos cerrados, así que imitó a Tony y comenzó a mecerlo para durmiera a la par de su hermanita. Ahora entendía el comportamiento de Tony, el hombre no quería ser un padre igual al suyo.

—Mi infancia fue feliz— dijo de pronto, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía—. Nunca tuve una pelota nueva o un cochecito con todas sus partes. Mi padre murió en la primera guerra mundial, así que sólo éramos mamá y yo, pero ella me amaba muchísimo y se encargó de hacerme feliz aunque no tuviéramos muchas cosas. Luego llegó Bucky. Tampoco necesitábamos de mucho para divertirnos—. Tony le sonrió—. Tienes razón, les daremos toda la atención y cariño que necesitan.

Cuando los bebés ya dormían plácidamente y los acomodaron en la cuna, la cabecita de Rhodey se asomó por la puerta abierta.

—¿Qué sucede, Jimmy?— preguntó Tony acercándose a la versión mini de su amigo.

—Es Sam, tuvo una pesadilla— explicó Jimmy y jaló un poquito la mano de Sam que tenía lágrimas en los enormes ojos para que Tony pudiera verlo.

Steve se adelantó a Tony y cargó en brazos a Sam, que se aferró a él gimoteando. Era diferente su cuerpecito flaco y apenas más grandecito que el de Nat, pero igual sintió la calidez en ese abrazo apremiante.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo?— le preguntó en un susurró. Sam asintió en su cuello. Steve no creía prudente preguntarle sobre la pesadilla ahora mismo, lo dejaría para cuando amaneciera y estuviera menos temeroso. Sam nunca le había dicho lo que le aquejaba cuando era niño, y el leerlo en un archivo fue doloroso para Steve.

Tony volvió a mirar a Rhodey, que seguía ahí y ahora no estaba solo, Clint, Thor y Vision se habían despertado con la pesadilla de Sam también.

—Bueno, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros. Si no aplastan a Bruce y a Nat pueden acomodarse.

Los niños no necesitaron más palabras, con cuidado y silenciosos se acomodaron en la enorme cama (en la que podrían caber fácilmente seis adultos sin tocarse). Steve se acomodó en un extremo y Sam no quiso separarse de él. Tony miró una vez más a los gemelos, retiró un cabellito suelto de la carita de Wanda y finalmente se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué no?

Se descalzó y se recostó en la cama al otro extremo, con todos los niños en medio de él y de Steve. Al rubio ya no le sorprendió y sólo le regaló una sonrisa a Tony que éste correspondió.

Un momento después Thor, casi reluctante, se abrazó a Tony como Sam se aferraba a Steve. Tony se congeló un momento, extrañado de que fuera precisamente el pequeño dios el que le abrazara, pero lo dejó estar. El único que no tenía archivo de su infancia era evidentemente Thor, nacido y criado en Asgard, pero averiguarían qué carencias tenía e intentarían resolverlas.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **De nuevo mil gracias a:**

 **laloquita:** ¡Gracias!

 **RenLeed:** Si aparecerá Loki en el siguiente capítulo!

 **DinoMostra:** ¡Aw! Gracias. Loki en el próximo! **  
**

 **AliceB1402:** ¡Muchas gracias! La inspiración sigue ahí, son tan chulos esos bebés!

 **HeartBreakerGirl:** ¡Wow! Muchas gracias, me alegra un montón que te guste. La temática de Regresión es una de mis favoritas, también he leído varias tanto de este fandom (en inglés) como en otros, el de HP por supuesto. Los personajes son complejos y a veces no le tomamos importancia a eso, así que... bueno, ternura y alivio siempre son lindos OwO **  
**

 **Y GRACIAS por sus lecturas, alertas y demases. Loki en el próximo! ¿Ya lo había dicho? Besos!**


	7. Un invitado no deseado

Steve siempre había tenido la idea de que el dinero era una cruel necesidad. Recordaba los años de su infancia llena de carencias, pero como le había dicho a Tony, fue feliz con lo poco que su madre pudo darle. Estaba convencido de que lo más importante en la vida no se compraba con dinero, y sin embargo ahora tenía que aceptar que tenía sus ventajas el tener un nombre tan influyente y poderoso gracias al dinero. Por ejemplo ahora mismo que estaba jugando a la pelota con Clint, Sam y Rhodey bajo un agradable clima en un amplio pastizal que Tony había alquilado en el Parque del Puente de Brooklyn. Steve estuvo seguro de que Tony había cambiado el Central Park por éste para darle un gusto también a él, siempre fue su favorito.

Todavía estaba sorprendido por la dedicación que Tony prodigaba a los niños. Nunca imaginó que fuera del tipo paternal, pero allí estaba, meneando muñecos de felpa frente a los gemelos en su cochecito, al pendiente de Nat y Bruce que jugaban con legos de colores (era impresionante ver lo que Bruce podía hacer ahora que estaba seguro de no ser regañado por ser inteligente). Steve entendía el vacío que también existía en Tony con respecto a las infancias difíciles; conoció a Howard y tampoco podía imaginarlo cuidando y mimando a un pequeño Tony, que seguramente creció amando más a sus niñeras que a sus propios padres. Creía que Tony no rompería el legado, pero era muy agradable ver cuánto se había equivocado. Tal vez en un futuro Tony decidiera ser padre de verdad…

Thor y Vision se unieron al juego de pelota en cuanto aprendieron lo básico. Steve se encontró disfrutando también a los pequeños, escucharlos reír, quejarse, discutir con sus vocecitas infantiles y ser simplemente niños. Seguía siendo doloroso saber las infancias difíciles por las que todos atravesaron; incluso era un poco incómodo ver a Vision tratando de comprender cómo era ser un niño e intentando comportarse como tal, y Thor, que al parecer no tenía carencias emocionales desastrosas, pero había algo que no terminaba de gustarle. Les tomaba la mano o se abrazaba a Tony con cautela, casi pidiendo permiso. Era extraño porque en todo lo demás seguía siendo un niño seguro y fuerte.

Durante el resto del paseo Steve estuvo muy al pendiente de Sam. El niño no había dormido muy bien a pesar de que no se separó del rubio en lo que restó de noche después de su pesadilla. No quiso contarle la pesadilla, y Steve no presionó, pero podía tener una idea. Desde que conoció a Sam le impresionó su alegre personalidad y el hecho de que siempre tenía una franca sonrisa hasta en los momentos más álgidos; quizá era que gracias a las terapias de veteranos había superado no sólo lo que pasó como agente especial del ejército, sino también lo que había pasado en su infancia. Sam tuvo la desgracia de crecer en un barrio peligroso y de ver morir a sus padres asesinados, dejándolo en una profunda depresión dónde se imaginaba que ellos seguían vivos (por eso decía que quería volver con su mamá). Fue desgarrador para Steve saberlo por el archivo y se sintió culpable por nunca tocar el tema con el que era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Cuando Clint terminó con una rodilla raspada decidieron que era mejor tomar el almuerzo. Fue el llanto de Pietro lo que provocó que Steve saliera de sus cavilaciones. Miró a Tony que lo miraba a él con la misma expresión de perplejidad. ¡Pietro estaba llorando! No que fuera lindo que llorara, pero era reconfortante que lo hiciera sin estar en peligro inminente: estaba reclamando atención.

Tony se apresuró a tomarlo del cochecito mientras los demás niños seguían comiendo emparedados de queso, mirando atentamente y un poco confundidos que el bebé llorara así. Wanda frunció el ceño adorablemente sin escupir el chupete en forma de abejita que succionaba alegremente.

—Ok, pequeño… Cuéntale a Tony qué te sucede…

—Tony, dejando a un lado que no nos entiende, ¡es un bebé! Tal vez necesite un pañal nuevo— dijo Steve

Rhodey se levantó rápidamente para coger la pañalera y acercarla a Tony. Tony sopesó el trasero de Pietro (que lloraba con más fuerza y ya se estaba poniendo colorado) y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no está pesado ni oloroso. Acaban de comer… Creo que le siguen doliendo las encías— concluyó Tony sacando una de las mordederas especiales con gel para la dentición que habían comprado antes de llegar al parque. Se acomodó a Pietro en el regazo y puso la mordedera en su boquita. El bebé gimoteó unos momentos más, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo y sus regordetas manitas movieron el juguete pediátrico para friccionar a su gusto en su boquita. Tenía ya varios dientes de distintos tamaños, y los molares eran los más molestos para los pequeños, según había leído Tony.

—Esto es genial— dijo el millonario con una sonrisa—. ¿Te das cuenta, Steve? Lloró para llamar nuestra atención— agregó limpiando las lágrimitas que todavía resbalaban por los gordos mofletes del pequeñín. Pietro eran tan bonito y adorable como su gemela.

—Espero que Wanda aprenda a hacerlo pronto también— respondió el soldado acariciando la cabecita de la bebé. Wanda sonrió y balbuceó moviendo el chupete y babeando. Steve creyó escuchar un "ciano" en el balbuceo.

—Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve… ¡¿Nos compras un helado?!—. Clint rebotaba como pelota, todo sucio y despeinado, señalando al hombre que se acercaba con un carrito de helados, tras él ya venía otro (seguramente viendo una gran oportunidad de venta con todos esos chiquillos) con un montón de globos de colores— ¡Y un globo!

El castañito ya estaba corriendo en dirección a los hombres cuando Steve lo detuvo —ahora sí— de la playera para que no saliera disparado a los vendedores. El rubio iba a decirle que no saliera corriendo sin supervisión, pero Clint borró su enorme sonrisa.

—¿Por favor?— pidió casi suplicando.

—Espera un momento, Clint— le dijo Steve con una sonrisa amable para darle a entender que no estaba molesto con su arrebatado comportamiento. Luego miró a Tony interrogativamente.

—No lo sé. Se supone que Happy estaba vigilando. Yo me encargo— respondió Tony mirando las caritas ilusionadas de los más pequeños (excepto Vision que miraba más bien curioso y no ansioso). Sin soltar a Pietro se levantó del pasto y se acercó al par de hombres.

Steve vio que hablaba con ellos y luego miraba hacia dónde Happy esperaba en la camioneta. Por alguna razón le dio mala espina al rubio. Se suponía que tendrían el campo para ello solos y nunca pensaron en los vendedores ambulantes. Todavía sostenía a Clint que seguía dando saltitos esperando que lo soltara para echar a correr a los globos y helados.

Entonces Tony regresó con ambos hombres detrás de él.

—Happy habló con ellos, está bien— dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora— ¿Quién quiere helado?

Los niños saltaron felices y Steve al fin soltó a Clint. Todos escogieron barquillos aunque Tony decidió que los bebés tendrían mini paletas heladas y por supuesto la broma obligada sobre Capi-paleta. Steve no hizo el mayor caso a las bromas de Tony, estaba más pendiente de los hombres, por alguna razón se le hacían familiares…

Un estruendoso "pop" le hizo casi saltar. Thor había reventado su globo cuando lo abrazó, porque tenía pintado el rostro de Iron Man, tal vez pensó que era como el oso de peluche de Bruce. Pero Thor se rió a carcajadas.

—¡Otro!— gritó muy contento.

Fue el día del globero sin duda. Cada vez que Thor tomaba un globo lo reventaba, pronto siguieron los demás, los bebés reían adorablemente desde el cochecito, intentando reventar los suyos, pero no podían por supuesto. La escena eran tan increíblemente hilarante y tierna que Steve terminó agradeciendo la presencia de los vendedores, quizá comenzaba a volverse un poco sobreprotector.

Además, ver a Tony divirtiéndose también como un niño le hacía sonreír, era como si Tony estuviera recreando su propia infancia convirtiéndola en algo mejor.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la torre fue obligatorio otro baño, porque todos estaban sudorosos, llenos de tierra y pasto y manchas de helado. Steve seguía sin entender cómo Bruce se las arreglaba para ensuciarse tanto, parecía que su helado había sido comido por su ropa y no por su boquita.

Esta vez los adultos no se metieron con ellos al jacuzzi, pero de todos modos terminaron mojados de pies a cabeza por los juegos de los niños. Thor había conservado un globo y le divertía mucho ver cómo Vision lo alzaba en el aire y lo lanzaba a distintas direcciones para que los demás lo atraparan.

Sí, definitivamente nunca iba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado cuidar a esos diablillos junto a Tony. No sabían cuánto duraría, o si Helen tendría algún avance pronto, pero por ahora esto era genial.

Decidieron ver una otra película animada en la sala. Sólo Bruce y Nat la vieron, porque los demás prefirieron seguir jugando ahora con sus juguetes. Steve y Tony decidían qué harían para la cena mientras Tony acomodaba a los bebés en el corralito, limpios y frescos y muy cansados para seguir el ritmo de sus compañeros ya habían sucumbido a la siesta.

Fue entonces que la voz de Friday interrumpió el momento.

— _Señor Stark, debo informarle que hay una llamada de emergencia del director Fury. Creí prudente que la tomara en el estudio._

—Sí, es lo mejor. Gracias, Fri, voy enseguida.

—¿Crees que Helen haya descubierto algo?— preguntó Steve.

—No lo creo, hubiera llamado ella. Así lo acordamos. No tardo— respondió Tony un poco preocupado.

Steve le miró marcharse y luego sonrió cuando vio que Nat y Bruce ya estaban dormidos en el sillón aunque el ruido de los demás no era precisamente bajo. Se preguntó entonces de qué maneras había afectado la regresión en los niños. Él habría supuesto que Nat se acercaría más a Clint si es que, como él y Tony habían supuesto, tenían algún atisbo de su forma adulta, pero Nat se había pegado a Bruce, como si ese atisbo le dijera que su yo adulta estaba enamorada de Bruce; lo protegía ferozmente y odiaba separarse de él aunque fuera un momento. Era una lástima que Bruce adulto tuviera tanto miedo, casi igual que el pequeño Bruce.

Y también pensó en Vision. El androide no era muy emocional tampoco como adulto, pero sin duda todos se habían dado cuenta de su apego a Wanda (Sam siempre los molestaba). Ahora no era muy distinto, Steve se había dado cuenta de cómo a veces miraba a la bebé… bueno, muchas veces la miraba. ¿Qué pasaría si trajeran a Laura o a Jane?

Suspirando, Steve colocó una manta sobre Nat y Bruce y acomodó a "Oso Tony", como Bruce había bautizado a su peluche ya que Tony le llamaba a él _Osito Brucie_ , entre ambos niños.

—Pep, esto es urgente. Cancela todo y ven al penthouse lo más rápido posible.

Tony venía ya y no se mostraba relajado. Traía el teléfono en la oreja y cuando miró a Steve lo hizo con una mueca más preocupada. Colgó el teléfono.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Steve ya también contagiado con esa preocupación.

—Lo que Fury temía, por supuesto. Hay una emergencia en Jersey. Tenemos que ir, Pep se encargará de los niños.

Steve se mordió los labios.

—¿SHIELD no puede…?

—No. No es algo que pueda controlarse con los agentes solamente. Al parecer son bichos gigantes… repugnantes, según Fury— explicó Tony, luego se obligó a sonreír y se giró a los niños que todavía estaban despiertos—. ¡Hey, niños! Tía Pepper vendrá pronto, ella les hará la cena y ustedes se portarán muy bien con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Clint, Sam, Rhodey, Thor y Vision dejaron de jugar y los miraron confundidos.

—¿A dónde van?— preguntó Sam mirando a Steve.

—¿Recuerdan que Tony y yo somos superhéroes? Bueno, pues tenemos que ir a hacer cosas de superhéroes. Espero que aquí también sea así— explicó Steve con los ojos puestos en Rhodey. El niño asintió solemnemente, ahora él estaría a cargo.

—¡Yo quiero ir!— exclamó Thor y se acercó a Tony para pegarse a sus piernas.

Tony ya casi no se sorprendía de que Thor se le pegara tanto, pero aún así…

—Thor, no podemos llevarlos.

—Tengo a Mjolnir, y soy fuerte— suplicó Thor. Ese comportamiento alertó a los dos adultos, que se miraron un momento.

Tony suspiró finalmente y se acuclilló para quedar a la altura del pequeño dios.

—Thor, sé que eres fuerte, pero Mjolnir es de plástico, no es suficiente…

—¡Padre nunca me deja ir! Siempre me deja solo. Loki dice que Padre no me quiere porque soy un bruto estúpido, pero yo quiero demostrarle que no es cierto, sé luchar...

Y ahí estaba la razón por la que Thor se pegaba a ellos como lapa: no tenía el cariño de su padre, quizás nunca lo abrazaba o acariciaba, tal vez buscando aprobación. Por supuesto, pensó Tony molesto, Odín eran un rey guerrero sin tiempo para mimar un poco a su hijo… o hijos si involucraba a Loki también.

—Thor— dijo de pronto Jimmy—. Si nos quedamos aquí tenemos que proteger a los más pequeños y a los bebés, también a tía Pepper.

Eso hizo vacilar a Thor y Steve le sonrió muy orgulloso a Jimmy.

—Ya escuchaste, mi pequeño dios, ustedes están a cargo de cuidar que nada le pase Bruce, Nat y los gemelos, y a tía Pepper, por supuesto— dijo Tony acariciando la cabecita de Thor. Y casi se le hace un nudo en la garganta cuando vio la expresión de Thor al haberlo llamado "mi pequeño dios" y acariciarlo. Lo entendía, él hubiera dado mucho por ver a Howard demostrado su cariño aunque fuera un poquito cuando era niño.

El elevador se abrió de pronto y Pepper entró apresurada.

—¿Están todos bien?

—Sí, tenemos que irnos ya— contestó Tony volviendo a ser Tony.

Steve asintió y los cinco niños que estaban despiertos y Pepper vieron partir rápidamente a Iron Man desde la atalaya de la torre, y tras él un pequeño quinjet dónde seguramente Steve ya estaba poniéndose al Capitán América encima.

—¡WOW!— exclamó Clint muy emocionado al verlos, entonces saltó como ocurriéndosele una idea— ¡Voy por mi arco y mis flechas! ¡Hay que cuidar a los bebés y a tía Pepper!

Pepper le vio salir corriendo con una sonrisa cariñosa, que se amplió cuando Jimmy y Sam agarraron sus pistolas de juguete, Thor a Mjolnir de plástico y Vision se elevó sobre el corralito de los bebés. Parecían que se lo tomaron muy en serio, y eso era muy bueno para ella.

—Friday, creo que traeremos comida de uno de los restaurantes de la torre. Llama a Happy. Y cualquier cosa que suceda con Tony y Steve, hazmelo saber enseguida.

— _Por supuesto, señorita Potts._

* * *

Había pasado casi media hora, los niños estaban comiendo tortitas sin soltar sus armas de juguete. Nat, Bruce y los gemelos seguían dormidos y Pepper no quiso despertarlos, ya comerían después o el hambre les despertaría. Ella miraba desde su tablet lo poco que los medios de comunicación podrían decir de la batalla. Al menos no se veía tan mal, las criaturas, que parecían mini dinosaurios (Pepper ya no se preguntaba cómo demonios aparecían esa clase de cosas en la Tierra) no se acercaban a la gente que SHIELD había evacuado primero, pero estaban haciendo un gran alboroto rompiendo calles y edificios.

Thor se le acercó de pronto muy curioso, con las mejillas llenas y miró las imágenes.

—¡Son lindworms*!— exclamó muy sorprendido.

—¿Son qué?— inquirió Pepper.

—Comen cadáveres, o ganado. Mamá siempre nos dice a Loki y a mí que no nos acerquemos, no hacen daño a las personas, pero son feos— explicó Thor.

—Dice la leyenda que son mitad dragones y mitad serpientes— comentó Vision desde encima del corralito, de dónde no se había despegado más que para recoger algunas tortitas.

—No es una leyenda, ¡ahí están!— refutó Thor.

—Espera, Thor— interrumpió Pepper un poco asustada— ¿Estás diciendo que estas criaturas son de Asgard?

—Sí. Loki una vez intentó domesticar uno que encontramos cerca de las piras funerarias. Mamá nos regañó y Padre casi me mata porque expuse a Loki al peligro. Pero fue su culpa, es muy travieso.

—Ok. Friday, comunicame con Tony o Steve, de prisa…

—Yo creo no— dijo una sedosa voz y entonces las luces se apagaron un momento antes de volver a encenderse. Pero no eran las luces del penthouse, era una luz que expulsaba el dueño de esa voz.

Pepper se levantó del sillón como un resorte y los niños se pusieron en alerta.

—¿Qué…?— preguntó Pepper con un hilo de voz.

El hombre frente a ella, de cabellos largos negros peinados hacia atrás, y una armadura que sólo podía relacionar con la de Thor, sonreía casi malignamente, le pareció.

—Sugiero que no te muevas, mujer— dijo el hombre—. Sólo vengo por algo que necesito. Por alguien, mejor dicho— agregó mirando a Thor, que ya fruncía el ceño y sostenía el martillo de juguete.

—No vas a tocar a ninguno de ellos. Friday…

—Ah, ah. Respuesta equivocada. Si tengo que pasar por sobre estas insignificantes criaturas, incluyéndote, lo haré.

El hombre intentó dar un paso, Pepper puso a los niños tras ella, aunque ellos intentaban zafarse y luchar. La mujer rogaba porque Friday ya hubiera alertado a Tony y a Steve.

Y justo cuando el hombre dio un paso, un rugido se escuchó.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!— exclamó el hombre cuando mini Hulk se precipitó hacia él, derribandolo por la espalda.

—¡Nadie lastima a familia de _Buce_!— exclamó el pequeño verde.

Y fue el detonante. Los niños pasaron por debajo de los brazos de Pepper y con gritos de guerra se lanzaron al hombre. Pepper estaba en shock. Las flechitas con punta de goma se pegaban al cuerpo del hombre, el ruido de Mjolnir de plástico era incesante, las balas de goma de los juguetes de Sam y Jimmy rebotaban en su cara, y entonces el hombre gritó, porque Nat ya estaba también encima de él, mordiéndole una mejilla (que era lo único que la niña encontró viable para morder).

Sin saber si reír o llorar, Pepper corrió hacía el corralito. Vio a Vision debatiéndose entre ir a atacar al hombre o proteger a los gemelos, que ya estaban despiertos y balbuceaban con horror.

—Ve a por él— le dijo Pepper decidida. Vision no se lo pensó, voló hacia el hombre justo cuando éste gruñía incorporándose, empujando a los pequeños.

Pepper tomó a los gemelos y entonces ellos comenzaron a llorar, pero contrario a lo que imaginó, los niños se aferraron a ella. Wanda alzó los bracitos y entonces el hombre se estrelló contra una pared en medio de la enorme cantidad de energía que Wanda soltó.

Nat, astuta como ella sola, recogió una de las cuerdas con las que habían jugado a saltar en el parque.

—¡Vision!— gritó la niña. Mini Vision la entendió enseguida e hizo flotar al hombre. Clint, Rhodey y Sam no lo pensaron mucho y ayudaron a la niña a envolverlo con la cuerda— ¡Sus manos!— volvió a gritar Nat cuando éste ya estaba alzando las manos, de dónde salía la luz. Luz que se apagó cuando Hulk bebé las envolvió, provocando un chillido doloroso del hombre.

Pepper ya no vio nada y se alarmó muchísimo, los bebés no dejaba de llorar pero se aferraban a ella todavía, y entonces…

—¡Maldita bestia verde!— gritó el hombre. Mala idea, pensó Pepper.

—¡Él no es una bestia, _Glupyy**_!— escuchó la vocecita de Natasha. Y entonces un golpe…el ruidito gracioso que hacía el martillo de Thor… y nada más.

Lo único que ahora se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de Pepper y los gimoteos de los bebés.

La luz se encendió de pronto.

— _Señorita Potts, he avisado ya al señor Stark y al Capitán Rogers._

Pero Pepper casi no escuchó a Friday, la escena frente a ella la tenía bocabierta.

El hombre yacía en el suelo, de espaldas e inconsciente. Sam y Jimmy seguían apuntándolo con las pistolas. Clint tenía el arco tensado con una flecha, Thor miraba con el ceño muy, muy fruncido al hombre pero sin soltar el martillo (que estaba un poco chueco), Vision flotaba sobre él, mini Hulk apretaba sus puños verdes y gruñía muy bajito, y Nat estaba junto a él, mirando horrible al hombre.

—Dios mío— balbuceó la mujer, que tuvo que ir a sentarse en el sillón con los gemelos en brazos para no desmayarse. Esos niños eran Los Vengadores.

—¿Estás bien, tía Pepper?— preguntó Jimmy mirándola.

—Yo…— se interrumpió cuando Pietro balbuceó y se removió. Pepper lo dejó en el suelo por instinto y el niño comenzó a gatear… Sí, eran Los Vengadores, pensó Pepper con una enorme sonrisa cuando el bebé, una vez llegado al hombre, le golpeó la espalda con mucha velocidad aunque sin mucha fuerza.

Clint comenzó a reírse del acto de Pietro, y entonces Jimmy le siguió y luego Sam. Hulk sonrió mostrando sus grandes dientes blancos.

—Bebé aplasta— dijo.

Natasha se rió también. Vision ladeó la cabecita, y cuando vio reír a los demás, sonrió encantadoramente. El único que no encontraba graciosa la situación fue Thor, que ahora miraba muy curioso al hombre.

—Creo que lo conozco— dijo de pronto.

Fue en ese momento que Iron Man aterrizó en el penthouse, en un apretado abrazo con Steve ya que él no podía volar. Pepper alzó una ceja ante eso. Ambos se separaron como si el contacto del otro les quemara y corrieron para ver el espectáculo.

—Loki— masculló Tony entre dientes.

Fue un alivio que Clint comenzara con el alboroto en cuanto los vieron, pensó Pepper. Si ese era Loki, no sabía que reacción tendría Thor.

—¡Tony! ¡Steve! ¡Defendimos a los bebés y a tía Pepper!

—¡Sólo a tía Pepper!— gritó Sam también— ¡Los gemelos ayudaron!

—¡Somos superhéroes!— exclamó Jimmy muy contento.

—¡Aplastar _hombe_ malo!— gritó mini Hulk.

—¡Vision fue impresionante! ¡Y Bruce verde! ¡Y todos ayudamos!— agregó Nat también muy contenta, lo que era muy lindo de ver.

—¡Nat fue muy lista!— también gritó Vision, otra cosa muy impresionante.

Tony y Steve los miraron y luego a Pepper, y luego entre ellos y finalmente a Thor, que no se había movido, intentando reconocer a Loki.

Eso iba a ser otro gran problema, pensaron los adultos.

* * *

 ** _* lindworms: son criaturas del folklore escandinavo que rondan los cementerios para comer cadáveres._**

 ** _**Glupyy: Estúpido, del ruso._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Me disculpo por la tardanza pero ya está aquí el capítulo. Les digo de una vez que no todo es lo que parece con respecto a Loki Ü_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias por sus comentarios y sus alertas. Me hacen más que feliz!_**

 ** _Un enorme abrazo y gracias de nuevo por dejarme comentarios. Me cuentan qué les pareció. ¡Besos!_**

 ** _Rwana._**


	8. Consecuencias de la Batalla

—Será mejor que hables de una vez.

El autoritario tono de voz hizo sonreír a Loki, que se paseaba muy tranquilamente en la cámara de seguridad construida en la torre muchos meses atrás, cuando Bruce llegó para instalarse. Era, obviamente, una habitación para contener a Hulk o para que el gigante esmeralda saliera a jugar un rato cuando el estrés colmaba la tranquila personalidad de Bruce Banner. Tony la había mantenido tal cual cuando Bruce se fue, pensando que su hermano de ciencia regresaría tarde o temprano. Nunca imaginó que regresaría siendo un pequeñito.

Steve apretó los puños cuando Loki siguió sonriendo mientras se despegaba tranquilamente el resto de flechitas de sus ropas.

—Generalmente no tendríamos prisa, Cuernitos— intervino Tony de brazos cruzados—. Pero ya lo viste, tenemos muchos pequeños invitados, uno de los cuáles es tu hermano. Así que suelta ya la sopa. ¿Crees que nos tragaremos que no pudiste defenderte de un grupo de niños?

Loki amplió su sonrisa. Había sido divertido ver a esas criaturas intentando ganarle a alguien como él. Si se dejó vencer no fue realmente por debilidad ¡Bah! Él podría haberlos deshecho si hubiera querido. Pero no. No quería deshacerse tan fácilmente de Los Vengadores (¿Cómo se divertiría después?), menos cuando estaban de ese tamaño. Su objetivo era uno solo. Estaba probando terreno y esta era una buena oportunidad.

 _—Señor, la señorita Potts dice que entiende que el interrogatorio es importante, pero tiene una situación en la sala._

Tony bajó los hombros en cuanto Friday habló. No podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Steve posó una mano en su hombro.

—Bien, según tengo entendido esta sala fue construida por ti y por Bruce, supongo entonces que podrá contenerlo— dijo Steve a Tony, que pensaba también que esto era una pérdida de tiempo. Loki no había hablado desde que él y Tony lo llevaron a ese lugar. Y tampoco había pruebas de que su comportamiento fuera a ser totalmente hostil. No había hecho daño a los niños cuando era obvio que si hubiera querido lo habría hecho. Además, en cuanto lo tuvieron contenido todas las criaturas que habían aparecido en Jersey habían desaparecido.

—Sí. Friday, activa todos los niveles de seguridad de la habitación— habló Tony, luego se concentró en Loki, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y haciendo caso omiso a la sonrisa socarrona—. Te lo advierto, si te acercas a ellos una vez más, no habrá más flechas ni balas de goma, ni siquiera hará falta que Hulk quiera divertirse contigo, porque te haré pedacitos— agregó para enseguida apretar un botón del panel de control. La habitación se insonorizó.

Loki alzó una ceja ante la advertencia de Stark. La mirada del soldado le dijo que el egocéntrico humano no sería el único en hacer cumplir la amenaza. Vaya, esto era interesante.

Steve y Tony abandonaron la habitación e intercambiaron algunas palabras con los agentes de SHIELD que había envíado Fury para vigilar a Loki. Ninguno de los dos confiaba que Loki no manipulara a los agentes, pero por ahora ellos no podían tomar ese papel, tenían a nueve niños que los necesitaban. Tony dio instrucciones al escuadrón de SHIELD (armado hasta los dientes) y volvieron al penthouse rápidamente.

—Viene por Thor— dijo Tony de pronto en el ascensor.

—Lo sé— asintió Steve escuetamente. Eso le preocupaba enormemente, y podía ver que también a Tony. Sin embargo según les contó Pepper, Loki había dicho que había venido por alguien que _necesitaba_. Si el dios del engaño necesitaba a Thor, esperaban que no fuera muerto.

Un estruendoso llanto inundó sus oídos cuando al fin llegaron al penthouse. Pepper se apresuró a acercarse a ellos.

—No he podido calmarla— dijo cargando a Wanda, que se retorcía en sus brazos no alejándose pero sí enojada, al parecer. Tenía la carita roja y su llanto ya se escuchaba desesperado—. Jimmy y Sam intentan distraer a Pietro pero…

—¡ _Mama_!— gritó la bebé en medio de su llanto.

—Oh, eso era…— musitó Pepper, y le entregó a la bebé a Tony, que la recibió inmediatamente y le habló dulcemente. La bebé apretó entre sus diminutas manos la ropa de Tony y comenzó a calmarse.

Steve dejó de mirar a Tony calmando a Wanda cuando su pantalón fue jalado. Miró hacia abajo y vio la carita preocupada de Natasha.

—Es Bruce… está raro— dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

Los tres adultos miraron al sillón, dónde estaban todos los demás niños meneando sonajas para entretener a Pietro, o hablaban en voz baja, seguramente sobre su recién aventura. Thor no participaba mucho, miraba a su martillo de juguete chueco con el ceño fruncido y parecía muy pensativo. Bruce estaba en la esquina del otro sillón sin participar, cubierto completamente por una manta y sólo los piecitos desnudos se le veían.

—No puedo atenderlos a todos. Wanda no dejaba de llorar y…

—Está bien, Pep— le sonrió Tony, comprendiendo la expresión de angustia de su amiga. Luego miró a Steve—. Tú ve con Thor, yo me encargo de Bruce. Natalia, tal vez quieras ayudar a tía Pepper a preparar los biberones de los gemelos.

La niña se mordió un labio y miró a Bruce, pero terminó aceptando la mano de Pepper y fueron a la cocina.

Steve suspiró pesadamente. Asintió decidido y se acercó a los niños para sentarse junto a Thor.

Tony siguió meciendo a Wanda, pero sus pasos se dirigieron a Bruce, que parecía más pequeñito de lo que ya era, encogido así en el sillón.

—Hey, Osito Brucie— le sonrió sentándose en la alfombra para tener de frente la carita de Bruce—. Me contaron que estuviste genial—. Bruce sonrió un poquito, pero pronto volvió a una expresión triste.

—No era yo…— balbuceó en un suspiro.

Tony tragó saliva. Aquí venía. La vez anterior que Bruce se había convertido en Hulk había sido rápido, como en un sueño. Quizá Bruce no se había ni enterado. A Tony le había sorprendido muchísimo que ya existiera el alter ego de Bruce. No era tan extraño teniendo en cuenta que estos eran sus amigos que habían tenido un serio problema de regresión, conservaban sus poderes y era lógico que Bruce tuviera la radiación gamma. El asunto era que, a esa edad, Bruce ya tuviera problemas tan fuertes que podía fácilmente dejar salir a un Hulk formado (bebé también, pero completo). Dos años y once meses, según los análisis de Helen. ¿Qué mierda tuvo que pasar para que Hulk ya existiera aunque fuera en el subconsciente de Bruce? Tony tenía ganas de sacar del mismo infierno a Brian Banner y volverlo a matar.

—Me asusté mucho, y luego todo se volvió verde…— siguió Bruce con un hilo de voz—. Mi ropa ya no estaba… ¿Soy un _monstuo_ , Tony? Papá dice…

—Bruce— interrumpió Tony con firmeza—. ¿Qué dijimos sobre lo que dice tu padre?

—Son mentiras— susurró Bruce moviéndose un poco con una mueca. Tony pudo ver que el niño apretaba el oso fuertemente—. Él es un idiota…

—Así es. Y quiero que te convenzas de ello. Nada de lo que él dijo alguna vez es verdad, Brucie. No eres un monstruo. Cuando vas a verde te conviertes en un superhéroe, y eso es genial, ¿no?

—Pero no me acuerdo…— gimió Bruce moviéndose otra vez. Tony entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso es porque tienes que aprender a controlarlo. Eres todavía muy pequeño— le explicó Tony acariciándole los rizos. Wanda ya estaba dormitando en sus brazos—. Ahora, quiero me digas la verdad, ¿estás adolorido?

Bruce se mordió los labios y desvió la carita de los ojos de Tony.

—Me duele…— susurró apenas.

Tony sintió algo muy doloroso en el pecho. Bruce adulto siempre terminaba adolorido y cansado después de una transformación. En el cuerpo pequeño que tenía frente a él debía ser peor. Habían pasado casi dos horas y Bruce no había dicho nada, ni siquiera a Nat.

Asintió con una sonrisa alentadora. Se levantó del suelo.

—Jimmy, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

El niño dejó a Clint, Vision y Sam al cuidado de Pietro y avanzó a Tony.

—Necesito que traigas un botiquín médico que está en mi habitación. Friday, dale instrucciones.

—¿Bruce está herido?— preguntó Jimmy mirando con los ojos agrandados a Bruce.

—Su cuerpo duele un poquito, pero pronto se sentirá mejor— respondió Tony volviendo a acariciar a Bruce.

Jimmy asintió y corrió a la habitación de Tony siguiendo la voz de Friday.

Tony besó la cabecita de Wanda, que ya había sucumbido al cansancio. Tendría que examinarla más tarde, según Pepper utilizó mucha energía para levantar a Loki. Debía estar también agotada y sólo esperó su presencia para dormir al fin. La depositó gentilmente en el corralito y regresó al sillón para coger a Bruce y ponerlo en su regazo.

—No soy un bebé— musitó Bruce, pero se aferró a Tony de todos modos.

—No me importa— le dijo Tony suavemente, acomodándolo en sus brazos tal como hacía con Wanda.

Pepper y Natasha regresaron con los biberones y una mesita de rueditas con vasos llenos de leche tibia y galletas de chocolate para todos los demás. El vasito entrenador de Bruce lo traía Nat, quien se apresuró a colocarlo en las manitas de Bruce. Le sonrió a Bruce, pero se alejó para ayudar a Pepper a entregar los demás vasos. Tony pensó que Pep le había dicho que él se encargaría de Bruce. Nat era una presencia positiva para el pequeño científico, pero también necesitaba de un adulto.

Jimmy regresó con el botiquín y Tony finalmente le dio a Bruce media píldora de paracetamol, era el análgesico menos fuerte que tenía. Le vendría bien al pequeño en sus brazos.

—Ahora, Osito Brucie, quiero que me prometas que cuando te duela vas a decírmelo. Es normal y si no le dices a nadie no podrás sentirte mejor pronto. ¿Promesa?

Bruce separó la boquilla del vasito de su boquita y le regaló a Tony una hermosa sonrisa infantil. Asintió pegándose a su pecho.

— _Gacias_ , Tony.

Tony sólo pudo besarle la frente.

* * *

Steve se sentó en el sillón. Escuchó a los niños volver a contar la historia de cómo habían "atrapado" al malvado que quiso lastimarlos. El rubio sonrió sutilmente. Para ellos había sido una aventura muy divertida, no tenían la horrible preocupación que lo estaba asaltado a él. No quería a Loki en el mismo edificio que los niños, pero por ahora era el mejor lugar para vigilarlo y contenerlo.

Clint se estaba conteniendo para no gritar, modulando su voz con el objetivo de no asustar a Pietro, que había estado incómodo por ver llorar a su hermanita, pero una vez ella se calmó, Sam le dio a él uno de los aros para la dentición y ahora ya jugaba, retozando entre Clint y Sam.

—Y entonces Thor le dio duro con su martillo…— seguía diciendo Clint, prestando más atención a su propia voz que a los demás.

Cuando Thor frunció más el ceño, Steve lo tomó y lo sentó en sus piernas. Thor le miró con sorpresa, pero pronto se relajó cuando Steve tomó el martillo de juguete y lo hizo a un lado. Encontró la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle cuando Tony llamó a Jimmy, ahora Clint y Sam hablaban pero en voz más baja, mientras Vision jugaba con Pietro.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?— le preguntó Steve a Thor. Por supuesto que sabía la respuesta, pero dejaría que Thor lo dijera.

El pequeño dios suspiró y se pegó más a Steve. Tony no era el único que podía prodigar confort físico, pensó el rubio adulto. Así que comenzó a pasar una mano suavemente por entre los largos cabellos de Thor.

—Ese hombre— comenzó el chiquillo—. Se parece a alguien que conozco.

—¿A quién?

—A mi hermano… — musitó Thor sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Steve pudo notar que parecía estar pensando muy duro—. Si estamos en el futuro… Pero no puede ser él, ¿verdad? Mi hermano no es malo, sólo un poco travieso.

—No te preocupes por nada de eso ahora, Thor— le dijo Steve suavemente. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco decirle que ese hombre era Loki, crecido y malvado—. Lo importante es que Tony y yo estamos muy orgullosos de cómo actuaron esta noche, se protegieron unos a otros y todos están a salvo.

Thor asintió y sonrió correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Steve. En ese momento Pepper le entregó al niño un vaso con leche tibia, y Thor tomó un par de galletas. Steve no sabía si dejarlo en el sillón o mantenerlo en sus piernas, pero cuando vio que Thor miraba a Tony mecer a Bruce como un bebé, lo acercó todavía más a su pecho y dejó que el pequeño dios comiera y bebiera encima de él.

* * *

—¿Crees que esto es lo mejor, Tony?— preguntó Pepper un poco ansiosa. No le molestaba quedarse en la torre y cuidar de Nat, Bruce y los gemelos toda la noche. Le preocupaba que Tony no durmiera de nuevo para vigilar a Loki desde la cámara de seguridad.

—Los bebés parecen ya confiar en ti. No puedo descansar teniendo a Cuernitos al acecho. Está aquí por algo, y no le voy a dar oportunidad.

Pepper también sabía que Loki había venido a por Thor. Y si era así, ella tampoco le daría oportunidad. Asintió resueltamente desde la esquina de la cama en la habitación de Tony. Ella dormiría con Nat y Bruce, y ya habían trasladado la cuna doble, dónde los gemelos dormían plácidamente después de otro cambio de pañal y el biberón de la noche. Wanda estaba perfectamente, sólo era mucho agotamiento. Y Pietro había caído después de más molestias con sus dientes y mucho vaivén en los brazos de Steve. Ahora que lloraban era un poco más molesto para los oídos de todos, pero se calmaban rápido y de todas maneras era reconfortante ver sus progresos sintiéndose protegidos, atendidos, queridos y mimados.

Steve se quedaría en el sillón de su habitación con los demás niños, quería vigilar de cerca a Thor y a Sam (por si había otra pesadilla). Y Clint se movía mucho mientras dormía y hasta hablaba. Jimmy tenía el sueño ligero y Steve no estaba seguro de si Vision dormía o no. Tony ya le había programado la tablet para que también siguiera los movimientos de Loki, pero no pudo convencerlo de ser él quién se quedara en vigilia cuidando a los niños. El que Loki lograra colarse en la torre había sido una afrenta personal para el millonario, y estaba dispuesto a encontrar y arreglar la falla en el sistema de seguridad y en Friday.

Además los agentes seguían en el edificio, y Fury ya había amenazado con quitarles a los niños si algo como esto volvía a suceder. Steve tuvo que contener a Tony para que no volara hasta la base y le gritara hasta de lo que se iba a morir al super espía. Tony se veía diferente cuando se enojaba por algo respecto a los niños. Se veía… lindo. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿De dónde salió eso?

* * *

Un mensaje en su celular distrajo a Steve de la tablet. Era Pepper, que le pedía ir a la habitación de Tony para ayudarla a darle de comer otra vez a los gemelos. Supusieron que tendrían hambre en algún momento de la noche puesto que no habían cenado bien, lo malo es que lo hicieran al mismo tiempo. Pepper no podría sola y no quería que Bruce y Nat despertaran con el llanto.

Resignado, Steve miró a los niños en la cama y salió. Podría ayudar a Pepper rápidamente y estaba seguro de que Friday estaba al pendiente.

Thor se giró en la cama y se sentó sin hacer ruido.

—¿A dónde vas?— le preguntó Clint en un susurro, que había estado a su lado en la cama.

—Tengo que ver al hombre— le respondió Thor deslizándose al suelo—. Escuché decir a Tony que estaba en la torre.

—Pero la torre es muy grande, ¿cómo sabrás dónde lo tienen?

—Con esto— respondió el rubiecito tomando la tablet que Steve había dejado sobre el reposabrazos del sillón.

—¿Sabes usar eso?— alzó una ceja Clint.

—Lo intentaré.

Thor pensó que tendría que enfrentarse a Clint cuando éste lo miró sospechosamente, pero entonces el castañito sonrió.

—Te ayudaré.

—Van a perderse. Y Friday debe estar vigilando.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Vision, que ya estaba flotando para salir de la cama.

—¿Friday?— llamó Thor mirando al techo.

No hubo respuesta.

—Vamos, antes de que nos atrapen— urgió Clint. Todavía estaba emocionado por la aventura, y quería más.

Vision negó con la cabecita, pero después de mirar a Jimmy y Sam todavía durmiendo, salió tras los otros dos.

—Dame eso, yo puedo decirte dónde está el hombre— le dijo a Thor una vez los alcanzó.

Cuando escucharon el murmullo de las voces de Steve y Pepper corrieron hasta el ascensor. Una vez adentro, respiraron tranquilos y Thor le entregó la tablet a Vision. El mini androide apachurró botones con el ceño fruncido, pero pronto sonrió.

—El piso noventa y siete— declaró muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

—¿Cómo sabes hacer todas estas cosas?— le preguntó Clint apretando los botones del ascensor.

—No lo sé. Todo está en mi cabeza— respondió Vision encogiéndose de hombros.

Guardaron silencio hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en el piso asignado. Los tres pequeños salieron sigilosamente, y pronto se encontraron con un pasillo lleno de luz y un murmullo grave.

—Hay alguien ahí— dijo Thor.

—Deben estar vigilándolo— concluyó Clint—. Debimos traer nuestras armas.

—Son juguetes— dijo Vision.

—Pero funcionan— refutó Clint como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Cómo nos deshacemos de ellos?— inquirió Thor preocupado. Él quería ver al hombre.

Clint miró alrededor mordiéndose los labios, luego miró al techo y finalmente sonrió traviesamente.

—Tengo una idea.

Era una enorme ventaja que Clint fuera tan listo y que Vision pudiera volar. También lo era que Thor fuera tan fuerte, desprendió la rejilla muy fácilmente y Vision los había elevado a él y a Clint hasta ahí; con la ayuda de la tablet Vision pudo descifrar cómo estaba compuesto el sistema, y en unos minutos los tres estaban por sobre las cabezas de los extraños hombres vestidos de negro que vigilaban con sendas pistolas largas una celda de vidrio.

—¿No son esos los que estaban en el lugar dónde nos querían poner inyecciones?— susurró Clint. Thor a su lado asintió.

—Tal vez le van a poner inyecciones al hombre— supuso—. Entonces él no es el malo.

Estaba claro. Para ellos los malos eran los doctores y los hombres de negro con pistolas enormes. Clint y Vision dudaron de eso, pero Thor estaba decidido a saber quién era el hombre.

—Necesitamos una distracción— dijo Clint viendo que Thor no cambiaría de opinión—. En el circo mi hermano Barney y yo teníamos un truco cuando queríamos robar un poco de comida. Los adultos se vuelven tontos cuando lloras, a lo mejor funciona con ellos— señaló a los agentes—. Vision, bajanos a ese pasillo.

Vision bajó a Clint y luego a Thor en una esquina dónde no había hombres malos. El castañito les susurró el plan.

—¿Por qué tengo yo que hacer eso?— preguntó Vision confundido—. No estoy triste.

—Es la táctica de distracción. Cuando los hombres nos vean, Thor puede acercarse al hombre. Y si se pone fea la cosa, nos agarras y volamos a los ductos otra vez.

Thor miró a Vision casi suplicante, y entonces suspiró y comenzó con la "táctica de distracción".

Comenzó a gritar muy fuerte y a llorar como había visto a Wanda hacerlo hacía unas horas. Thor se tapó las orejas y se escondió en la esquina del pasillo. Increíblemente funcionó. Los hombres que estaban vigilando a Loki se alarmaron cuando escucharon el llanto de un pequeño. Luego Clint tomó una manita de Vision y caminó hacia ellos y también comenzó a llorar.

—¡Nos perdimos!— chilló con las mejores lágrimas actuadas de la historia— ¡Queremos a Tony y a Steeeeeeeeeve!

Aburridos por vigilar a Loki (que no había hecho absolutamente nada más que estar ahí) los cinco agentes bajaron las armas y rodearon a Clint y Vision. Thor aprovechó el escándalo de sus amigos para colarse casi pegado a la pared hasta llegar al vidrio que lo separaba del hombre.

Loki frunció el ceño cuando vio de reojo a los humanos alejarse de la celda. Pero se levantó del suelo cuando vio a Thor, vestido en un ridículo pijama con una figura de un león con cara graciosa en el pecho.

Thor se acercó al vidrio y posó una de sus manitas sobre él.

—¿Eres…?— comenzó, pero se lo pensó mejor— ¿Eres malo?

Loki frunció más el ceño. No podía escuchar a Thor gracias a la insonorización, pero leyó sus palabras. Le preguntó si era malo. Thor siempre fue tan repugnantemente inocente, incluso de adulto lo era. Sin embargo no pudo evitar mirarlo intensamente. La imagen que recordaba de Thor cuando ambos eran niños, jugando, aprendiendo, escuchando las historias de Frigga y los alardes de Odín. Entonces el niño dijo algo más que no alcanzó a entender, y sacó del bolsillo de su pijama lo que parecía un bocadillo oscuro.

—Son de chocolate. No pude guardar muchas, pero a lo mejor tienes hambre— explicaba el pequeño dios desde afuera, mirando las galletas que ya estaban un poco estropeadas y al hombre. Se las ofreció con una sonrisa, luego buscó un lugar por dónde meterlas.

Loki seguía el movimiento de Thor. Le estaba ofreciendo comida. Tragó en seco y golpeó el vidrio. Thor ni siquiera se inmutó, lo miró otra vez y le sonrió tentativamente.

Y entonces los llantos de Clint y Vision se dejaron de escuchar.

—¡Thor, aléjate de él!

* * *

Pepper miró con una mueca divertida cómo Steve acomodaba un cojín esponjoso para que sostuviera el biberón de Wanda con una mano, con el otro brazo sostenía a Pietro.

—Así podrás sostener tú a Pietro y vigilar que no se mueva el biberón de Wanda— le explicaba a Pepper—. No quiero dejar mucho tiempo solos a los demás. ¿Se han despertado?— preguntó mirando a Nat y a Bruce, que dormían muy juntitos.

—No, los gemelos no alcanzaron a llorar con gran fuerza.

—Está bien, debo…

—¡Steve!— gritó Jimmy entrando a la habitación— Thor, Vision y Clint no están.

—¿Qué?— exclamó Steve— ¿Dónde está Sam?

—Fue a la cocina a buscarlos…

—¡No están! Y el ascensor tienes esas luces brillantes— dijo Sam entrando también a la habitación.

Bruce y Nat se despertaron finalmente. Steve se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¿Friday?— preguntó. Nada. Miró a Pepper interrogante.

—Friday sólo puede ser desactivada por Tony.

—Quédate con ellos— le dijo Steve. Jimmy y Sam quisieron seguirlo, pero Pepper los detuvo y miró a Steve.

—Traerlos de regreso— le pidió gravemente.

Steve casi voló a su habitación, maldijo cuando vio que no estaba la tablet. Salió como un vendaval al ascensor.

—¡Stark!— gritó cuando pudo abrir el acceso al taller de Tony.

Tony se despertó con un ligero dolor de mejilla. Se había quedado dormido sobre un desarmador de veinte cabezas.

* * *

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Sólo fue un momento! La desactivé cuando encontré el error en su sistema…— masculló Tony hecho un manojo de nervios.

Él y Steve estaban en el pasillo rumbo al piso noventa y siete. Si Loki se había atrevido… Al fin Tony logró activar de nuevo a su IA.

—Friday, escanea toda la torre. Nos faltan Thor, Vision y Clint— ordenó.

Steve lo miraba de reojo hecho una furia. Le había advertido a Tony que tenía que dormir, pero no… Stark siempre creyendo que podía hacerlo todo. El millonario había acabado durmiendo justo en el momento en el que desactivó a Friday. Aunque él tampoco debió dejar solos a los niños, pero tampoco podía no ayudar a Pepper… ¡Demonios!

— _Los niños están a quince metros de ustedes, señor_ — habló la IA.

Ambos corrieron temiendo lo peor. Y entonces se encontraron a Vision y Clint rodeados de los agentes y llorando. Casi se les detiene el corazón.

—Dicen que están perdidos— explicó uno de los agentes más jóvenes, señalando a los niños. Niños que dejaron de llorar y ahora se miraban con una mueca culpable.

—¿Están bien?— preguntó Steve agachándose y tocando a los niños para comprobar que no estuvieran heridos.

—¿Dónde está Thor?— preguntó Tony revisandolos con la mirada.

Clint se mordió un labio pero señaló con un dedito hacia el fondo, hacia la habitación contenedora de Hulk.

Tony corrió otra vez, y se paralizó cuando vio a Thor ofreciéndole galletas de chocolate a Loki.

—¡Thor, aléjate de él!

—Pero…— balbuceó Thor girándose para ver a Tony—. No le han dado de comer.

—Ya le darán. Ven aquí— respondió Tony cargando a Thor, que no era pesado a pesar de su fuerza. Miró a Loki con los ojos entrecerrados y las galletas estropeadas cayeron de la manita de Thor.

Loki siguió mirándolo incluso cuando Stark se dio la vuelta. Ese humano llevaba a su hermano y lo apretaba como si fuera muy valioso para él. Como cuando Frigga los recogía en brazos y les cantaba. Bajó la mirada hasta el alimento en el suelo, y se dejó caer hasta volver a sentarse dentro de la celda. Tal vez había sido una muy mala idea desde el principio.

* * *

Pepper suspiró aliviada cuando vio a Tony y a Steve entrar al penthouse. Tony seguía llevando a Thor, que tenía la cabecita recargada en su hombro. Steve llevaba de la mano a los otros dos.

—Tengo mucho sueño— dijo Clint de pronto, bostezando a todas luces fingidamente.

Nat se escabulló y le dio un tremendo coscorrón.

—¡Eres un tonto! Nos tenían preocupados.

—¡Auch! ¡Naaaat!

A pesar de la molestia y la adrenalina que todavía corría en sus venas, Steve y Tony no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver a Clint quejándose y sobándose la cabeza. Ahí estaban sus espías.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Les dejo otro capítulo pronto para compensar un poquito la tardanza de los anteriores Ü_

 _Ah, antes de que se me olvide, me habían preguntado por qué Tony es tan paternal si parece que él no es de ese tipo. Lo sé, pero he leído fics en dónde Tony tiene hijos o cuida a un niño y es demasiado duro al principio. Existe esa primicia de que no le gustan los niños (aunque termine amándolos) o se siente incómodo con ellos. Para éste fic quería que Tony se viera reflejado en el sufrimiento de sus compañeros, empático ante la falta de atención o cariño tempranos. Por eso decidí que Tony fuera tan paternal y sobreprotector. Steve creo que por naturaleza sería muy lindo con los niños, pero debe tener un poco más de templanza, aunque los amé también. Y ahora sí:_

 _ **DinoMostra:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic. No pienso abandonarlo, aunque a veces me bloqueo jeje. Thor se aferra a Tony, supongo que es porque necesita que lo mimen, y Tony mima mucho ; )_

 _ **mony:** jajaja, la humillación a Loki xD_

 _ **AliceB1402:** Gracias! A mí también me divirtió mucho escribir a Loki atacado por los minis._

 _ **mariposa de cristal:** Loki tiene... o tenía, no lo sé, un plan. Ya veremos cómo lo resuelve, o si lo resuelve. Y si, Thor defendera a sus amiguitos siempre Ü_

 _ **HeartBreakerGirl:** ¡Ah! Gracias! Me alegra que baby Bruce te guste, yo también lo adoro._

 _ **Lunatica88:** Muchas gracias! Tiernos nuestros bebés. Ese Loki malvado, ya sabrá lo que le espera. El Stony seguirá muy sutil, pero ya llegaremos a algo mas entre ellos._

 _ **:** O.o jajaja ¡Gracias!_

 _ **damita118:** ¡Gracias! Intenté desde el principio que los niños mantuvieran sus personalidades, es complicado porque no conocemos mucho a algunos, pero bueno... Me alegras mucho con tu review Ü_

 _ **Deih:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero no abandonarlo nunca hasta el final. Un abrazo de vuelta y brindis por los roces Stony Ü. Habrá más, pero seré muy cautelosa con ello, no es un fic romántico, aún así me gusta la idea de que terminen juntos; sí, ese trailer fue muy duro. Gracias por las flores. Ü_

Y gracias por leer y por sus alertas. ¡Besos!

Rwana.


	9. En Peligro

...

...

Thor, Clint y Vision tenían las caritas agachadas. Vision bajó la mirada más que nada por imitar a los otros dos; él no sabía por qué no tenían que mirar a Tony y a Steve a la cara...

—¿Comprenden que lo que hicieron fue muy malo?— inquirió Tony seriamente.

Steve le miraba con la espalda recargada en la pared y los brazos cruzados. Él también, ahora que ya había pasado el susto, se sintió molesto con los niños. Ambos comprendían que no tuvieran presente las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero había sido peligroso. ¿Y si Loki lograba traspasar la celda y engañar a Thor para llevárselo? Ya había sucedido una vez y las consecuencias habían sido fatales. Y peor: Thor había sido un adulto aquella vez.

Pepper se mordió el labio inferior, mirándolos desde la esquina del pasillo a las habitaciones. Con las expresiones corporales de Tony y Steve ella fácilmente podía imaginarse a un matrimonio regañando a sus hijos por una travesura. Casi se echa a reír cuando una imagen de Tony con bata, camisón y rulos en el pelo rondó su cabeza. Steve era como el padre protector que sólo dejaba que su fiera esposa se cansara de gritar, luego él se encargaría de explicar las fallas de los pequeños y finalmente ambos los consolarían o aplicarían un castigo justo. Al menos así era en casa cuando ella y su hermana hacían alguna travesura.

Con una sonrisa volvió a la habitación dónde Rhodey y Sam seguían con los ojos abiertos sobre la cama. Friday tenía vigilancia exclusiva en la habitación de Tony, donde Nat, Bruce y los bebés ya habían vuelto felizmente al mundo de los sueños.

—Es mejor que duerman ya— les dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, sentándose cerca de ellos.

—Fue mi culpa, tía Pepper— dijo Jimmy compungido—. Se supone que debo cuidarlos a todos y no me di cuenta que se habían escapado hasta que ya era muy tarde.

—Y yo debía ayudar a Jimmy. Soy el segundo mayor— frunció el ceño Sam.

Pepper sonrió con ternura.

—Nada de sentirse culpables. James, tú ya haces un gran trabajo ayudando a Tony y a Steve, pero aquí los adultos somos nosotros. La seguridad de todos ustedes es nuestra responsabilidad. Sam, me alegra que quieras ayudar y eso está muy bien, pero ustedes son niños, no importa que sean los mayores.

—¿Crees que Tony y Steve castiguen a Thor, Clint y Vision?— preguntó Sam cuando Pepper le acomodó la almohada.

—No lo sé. Pero escaparse no fue una buena idea, ¿comprenden eso, verdad?

Ambos morenitos asintieron.

—Mi papá… bueno, el esposo de mi mamá me castiga a veces— declaró Jimmy de pronto—. Me deja encerrado en mi habitación.

—¿Y tu mamá qué hace?— preguntó Pepper suspicazmente.

—Ella trabaja todo el día. En la noche me lleva comida y me dice que lo que hice estuvo mal, luego me levanta el castigo.

—¿El esposo de tu mamá te deja sin comer todo el día? ¿Te pega?

—No me pega. Pero me deja sin comer.

—¿Y tu mamá no se molesta por eso?

Jimmy se encogió de hombros.

—Lo quiere mucho.

Pepper asintió lentamente. Entendía que los problemas de Nat y Bruce fueran escalofriantemente horribles, pero tenían siete niños más. Lo que Steve le compartió respecto a Sam era muy triste, Thor ya había dado muestras de carencias afectivas, la razón por la que Clint vivía en un circo. Los gemelos estaban aprendiendo apenas que podían y merecían ser amados y atendidos. Eran muchos niños, y eran muchos problemas. Pepper se estaba encariñando con todos y cada uno, adoraba abrazar a Nat y ver lo adorable que era Bruce; le encantaba ya poder cargar a los gemelos y que estos no la rechazaran. Adoraba ver reír a los demás, saltar y jugar. Era sin embargo una empresa enorme el hacerlos a todos felices y cómodos.

—Duerman ya— repitió besando las frentes de los morenitos.

* * *

—¿Y bien?

Clint se removió incómodo.

—Sólo queríamos ayudar a Thor— dijo sin levantar la mirada.

—No le han dado de comer. Está ahí encerrado…

—Thor— interrumpió Tony cansado—. Está encerrado porque es peligroso. Y no es tu labor ver si come o no, te aseguro que aquí nadie se muere de hambre. El asunto es que ustedes salieron del piso sin supervisión. Este lugar es muy grande y pudieron haberse perdido, ¿cómo demonios supieron dónde estaba?

—Culpable— declaró Vision muy quitado de la pena, alzando la carita—. Fue fácil con esa cosa— añadió señalando la tablet abandonada en la mesita de centro.

Tony suspiró.

—¿Nos van a castigar?— preguntó Clint alzando también la carita, con el ceño fruncido todavía.

Fue entonces que Steve pensó que ya era su turno de intervenir. Descruzó los brazos y se encaminó hasta quedar a lado de Tony.

—No esta vez— dijo con firmeza—. Sin embargo Tony y yo esperamos que esto no se repita. No queremos que corran riesgos innecesarios. Ponerse en peligro ustedes mismos es algo inaceptable, no importa cuántas flechas gasten, si son fuertes o pueden volar, ¿quedó claro?

Steve esperó hasta ver que los tres niños asintieran para mirar de reojo a Tony. El ingeniero se estaba mordiendo una mejilla quizá para no discutir frente a los niños. Era claro por su postura que él habría aplicado un castigo, seguramente no severo, pero igual un castigo.

—Bien, vayan a lavarse y metanse en la cama. Estaré ahí pronto.

—¿No habrá cuento esta noche, verdad?— preguntó Clint casi altivamente, pero cuando vio el gesto de Steve bajó la carita y frunció el ceño, enseguida siguió a Thor y Vision a la habitación.

—Lo que tengas que decir dilo de una vez, Tony.

—Soy el primero en no querer ser duro e inflexible con ellos, pero he leído que los niños necesitan reprimendas y castigos de vez en cuando para que no crezcan pensando que son libres de hacer lo que les dé la gana. Lo viste, Rogers, Clint no se sentía mínimamente apenado, Vision parecía aburrido y Thor…

—Es el hermano de Thor al que tenemos en una celda, Tony. Él sabe o al menos intuye quién es, y los recuerdos que tiene de Loki son de una feliz hermandad en Asgard. Sí, has leído mucho por lo que veo, pero ten en cuenta que ellos no son tus hijos…

—¡Están bajo mi techo y mi protección! Creí que querías involucrarte en esto— reprochó Tony indignado.

—Repito, no son nuestros hijos. Son nuestros compañeros que en algún momento volverán a ser los adultos de antes. No estoy diciendo que no me preocupo por ellos y haré todo lo que pueda por mantenerlos seguros, pero tengo presente que un día no muy lejano van a volver a ser siete hombres y dos mujeres dispuestos a luchar por mantener la paz en el mundo.

—¿Y si no sucede?— inquirió Tony cruzándose de brazos— Helen no ha podido encontrar nada que nos sea útil y…

—Y entonces procederemos de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Mientras tanto tenemos que ser responsables con sus emociones. Un castigo por querer ofrecer comida a un ser querido o ayudar a tus amigos me parece injusto. Lo que tenemos que hacer es mostrarles sus fallas y hacer que entiendan qué estuvo mal.

Tony ya no pudo argumentar nada en contra de eso. Respiró profundamente y bajó los hombros derrotado. Se dio media vuelta para irse a su taller, vigilaría a los niños desde ahí con ayuda de las cámaras y Friday.

—Tony, ¿Howard te castigó alguna vez?— preguntó Steve antes de que el millonario desapareciera en el elevador. Quería intentar comprender la actitud de su compañero, el por qué primero consentía y mimaba a los niños hasta el cansancio y luego pretendía castigarlos.

Tony sonrió sarcásticamente antes de darle la espalda al súper soldado.

—Nunca— respondió sin embargo—. Jamás me dijo que lo que hacía era irresponsable y estúpido. Y mira cómo terminé: en un agujero en el desierto Afgano rogando cada día por mi vida y arrepintiéndome de lo que había hecho con ella.

—Tony…

—Cuida de ellos, Rogers.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y Steve gimió frustrado. Seguía siendo claro. Tony no quería ser igual a Howard, tan displicente e indiferente. Pero nadie les había preparado para ser de un día a otro "padres sustitutos" de nueve niños con problemas graves. De por sí desde que se conocieron tenían sus discusiones por pensar diferente, ¿se tornaría peor en la crianza de nueve niños o podrían sobrevivir como lo habían hecho hasta ahora? Al menos en algo estaban los dos de acuerdo: protegerían a esos niños, les darían el cariño y las atenciones que necesitaban… Ser co—padre con Tony Stark era muy duro, pensó antes de volver a la habitación y descansar también.

* * *

Steve se sentía un poco mal por los dos días pasados. Tony se había mostrado un tanto indiferente con él y se veía más cansado que siempre. Pepper se había quedado por las noches, y por las tardes ella tenía que seguir manteniendo Industrias Stark en la cima por lo que, como al principio, eran ellos dos al cuidado de los niños únicamente. Pepper les había dicho que la situación podría desbordarse tarde o temprano; quizá la ayuda de SHIELD no vendría mal, pero Tony se negó rotundamente. Y era obvio que los niños no querrían separarse de ellos ahora; siendo honesto, Steve tampoco querría que se los quitaran.

Clint y Thor se portaban muy bien, ayudaban con el desayuno y la cena y aunque Steve tuviera presente que la presencia de Loki tenía a Thor pensando muy a menudo, le agradaba ver que el pequeño dios no se apartara de la diversión o se mostrara taciturno.

Loki seguía en la celda y por la noche sería trasladado a la base Vengadores a las afueras de Nueva York para que no siguiera en la torre. Aunque no había hecho nada su presencia no era grata para ninguno de los adultos.

Ahora estaban en la playa privada de Tony en Long Island. Tony simplemente había aparecido por la mañana y les dijo que irían al mar, lo que entusiasmó mucho a los niños. Sólo Rhodey había estado en el mar en una vacaciones familiares, los demás habían crecido en lugares en las que no había costa y por supuesto sus circunstancias no les permitieron visitar alguna playa. Nat había crecido en Rusia y atrapada en la Habitación Roja, Thor pensó acertadamente que las playas de Midgard tendrían que ser muy diferentes a las de Asgard, y Vision sólo sabía que una playa era un depósito de sedimentos junto a una gran masa de agua salada.

Así pues y con los adultos casi derritiéndose cuando les pusieron los bañadores y los embadurnaron de protector solar, estaban divirtiéndose junto a los niños. Ambos estaban en el agua con ellos, en la orilla para evitar accidentes. Bruce tenía un adorable inflable en forma de oso (capricho de Tony) alrededor de su cintura, los gemelos donas de playa en forma de las donas para comer y los demás escogieron flotadores para brazos y piernas. Nat había puesto mala cara cuando Tony intentó comprarle un flotador rosado con las caras de las princesas de Disney, así que la niña decidió usar flotadores como los demás niños grandes.

Era bueno verlos reír otra vez, olvidando su aventura, el cansancio, el miedo y la disidencia, y a Loki. Los niños siempre serían niños y Steve estaba agradecido por ello.

Lo positivo de poseer una playa privada era que nadie más podría entrar a ella, obviamente, lo malo era que eso no impedía que desde los riscos cercanos pudieran ser fácilmente vistos. Dos hombres miraban con catalejos a la numerosa familia.

—Es una lástima que no podamos llevarlos a todos— dijo uno con los dientes apretados.

—Tenemos que averiguar quienes son los más vulnerables o a quienes ponen más atención. Los bebés serían ideales, pero Stark no los suelta ni a sol ni a sombra.

—¿Qué tal Banner? Es pequeño y fácil de transportar.

—Claro, y al segundo tú y yo aplastados por un par de puños verdes— resopló el otro.

—¿Vamos a sedarlos, no? Por lo que vi éste Hulk no es tan peligroso…

—No quiero a un Hulk peligroso o no. Centrémonos en los que no tienen poderes. Rhodes y Wilson… tal vez Barton o Romanoff.

—Todos son peligrosos— musitó el hombre con una mueca.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo? Son vulnerables y Stark millonario. Tenemos los medios y por lo que he escuchado ni Rogers ni Stark dejaran que les suceda algo malo. Tal vez ni siquiera despierten cuando Stark ya haya depositado el dinero. Desapareceremos del mapa y listo.

—Tendrá que ser pronto. Van a trasladar al Asgardiano a la base.

Tony y Steve no podían imaginarse lo que aquellos hombres estaban planeando, y los niños mucho menos.

Regresaron a Manhattan cuando ya iba a anochecer, lo justo para tomar un baño rápido, la cena, tal vez una película y a dormir.

Pepper había casi suplicado a Tony que durmiera un poco, no lo había hecho correctamente desde que tenían a Loki en la torre. Tony claudicó poniendo como condición que lo haría hasta que Loki hubiera sido trasladado.

La pelirroja y Steve compartieron una mirada resignada. Tony Stark era un hueso duro de roer en circunstancias normales, ahora teniendo a los niños bajo su cuidado, era peor que una mamá gallina.

Un contingente de al menos veinte agentes de SHIELD más Fury llegaron a la torre. Pepper se quedó con los niños y Steve y Tony vigilaron personalmente que Loki fuera trasladado. Era para ambos algo extraño que Loki no utilizara sus poderes para liberarse… o quizá lo haría estando ya en la base, y ese sería problema de Fury.

Loki miró profundamente a Tony mientras era esposado.

—Quiero ver a mi hermano.

—Ni lo sueñes. No sé cuál es tu intención, pero no te vas a acercar a él.

Loki iba a replicar, pero Tony activó la mordaza que se cerró en su boca.

—Muévete, Loki— ordenó Steve con su voz "Capitán América" y logró que el pelinegro bajara los hombros con un sútil gruñido.

Fury preguntó cómo estaban los niños y la anacrónica respuesta de los superhéroes fue un asentimiento.

—¿Dónde están Smith y Miller?— inquirió Fury cuándo dio un recuento rápido a sus agentes.

—Se ofrecieron a vigilar la planta baja de la torre— respondió otro agente.

—Bien, vámonos ya— zanjó Fury liderando a sus agentes que custodiaban a Loki amordazado e imposibilitado para utilizar sus manos con una copia de los dispositivos que habían usado después de la batalla de Nueva York.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde Steve y Tony se sentían más seguros con Loki fuera de la torre.

Ahora reían divertidos mientras Tony tomaba las manitas de Wanda, que daba pasitos torpes con sus piecitos desnudos y regordetes en la alfombra. Al parecer los bebés querían aprender a caminar ya, porque cuando Pietro vio a su hermanita, llamó la atención de Steve y ahora el rubio lo sostenía a él.

Era como una carrera entre los gemelos. Nat los alentaba dando pasitos hacia atrás frente a ellos, llamándolos con dulces palabras en servio, y los demás niños los animaban desde los sillones, con tía Pepper muriéndose de ternura entre ellos.

Tony soltó a Wanda, que dio un par de pasitos más y cayó finalmente a suelo de sentón, pero la bebé se rió y exclamó " _mama_ " muy divertida. Vision voló entonces hasta ella, y la volvió a levantar tomándola de las manitas otra vez.

Al parecer todo volvía a la completa normalidad en la torre, al menos la normalidad de tener a los Vengadores miniatura.

Más tarde Pepper se despidió, se había quedado en la torre los últimos días para ayudar a Tony y Steve, pero ahora tenía una viaje corto a Washington que no podía retrasar más, regresaría en un par de días.

El cuento de la noche los sorprendió a todos durmiendo en la misma cama. Tony pudo al fin dormir tranquilo, hasta casi la una de la mañana, en la que su celular vibró.

Con un quejido se giró en la cama y tomó el aparato sentándose. Entonces miró a Steve en la otra orilla, con Sam apretándole suavemente y el rubio devolviendo el abrazo casi posesivamente en su sueño. Tony sonrió, así Steve se aseguraba de que Sam no tuviera pesadillas. Luego centró su mirada en los niños que eran alumbrados por la suave luz que entraba del ventanal de la habitación. Eran adorables y se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que no los amaba ya.

La segunda vibración de su starkphone lo volvió a la realidad y vio el número de Helen en la pantalla. Se levantó con sigilo y se detuvo en la orilla de la cuna viendo a los bebés con sus caritas contentas y relajadas durmiendo profundamente. Finalmente contestó.

—¿Tienes algo, Helen?

—Lamento llamar tan tarde, Tony. Encontramos algo, al parecer la estructura molecular de la cópula de energía que golpeó a los niños es prácticamente igual a otra, otra que ya habían enfrentado antes. Comparé los resultados con los que tú obtuviste de la gema que componía el cetro de Loki…

—¿Es magia?

—No sé si es magia, pero estoy segura de que si lo comparamos con la gema de Vision también encontraríamos similitudes.

El cerebro de Tony comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad y casi dio un bote cuando vio a Steve a su lado.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó el rubio en un susurro.

Tony se quedó mirándolo un momento con la mente en blanco. El rubio se veía casi… _cautivador_ con los ojos soñolientos y confundidos, con los rubios cabellos despeinados… Tony frunció el ceño.

—Espera— respondió también en un susurro—. ¿Tienes algún plan, Helen?

—Me gustaría revisar la gema de Vision. Tal vez podamos obtener algo más. Fury ha intentado interrogar a Loki, pero no quiere hablar.

—Supongo que encontramos la respuesta… Loki— dijo Tony cansado, tanto para Helen como para Steve—. Bien, te veré entonces lo más pronto posible.

Tony dijo unas palabras más al teléfono y finalmente miró a Steve.

—¿Loki?— preguntó el rubio.

—Cuernitos no quiere hablar, pero hay grandes posibilidades de que él esté tras todo esto.

El rubio asintió mirando también a los niños. Era lo más lógico, quería a Thor o algo de Thor, y lo necesitaba vulnerable. Era algo que ambos ya habían pensado desde la aparición del dios pelinegro.

—Entonces pronto volverán a ser grandes— musitó Steve.

Tony se encogió de hombros y Steve pudo ver un atisbo de decepción en los ojos del genio. Sí, lo comprendía, él también se había encariñado mucho con los niños.

—Llevemoslos mañana al zoológico— dijo entonces con una sonrisa— ¿Puedes hacer que lo cierren al público, cierto?

—Helen espera que le lleve a Vision lo antes posible.

—Helen puede esperar— dijo Steve.

Tony sonrió.

* * *

Las alegres risas infantiles llenaron los oídos de los dos adultos. Los niños corrían sin alejarse mucho de ellos, mirando a los animales en sus respectivos hábitats recreados. Clint, Sam y Jimmy se emocionaban al verlos simplemente moverse, mientras que Vision, Bruce y Nat se entretenían leyendo las inscripciones de sus entornos originales. Thor simplemente sonreía enormemente y se sorprendía con toda la diversidad que existían en Midgard, rebotando y preguntando cosas a los adultos, adultos que cargaban a los gemelos que aplaudían entusiasmados en cada nuevo habitáculo.

A medio día se sentaron frente a un pequeño lago artificial para tomar el almuerzo. Tony se mostraba ya nostálgico. Extrañando desde ahora esas risas, protestas y travesuras inocentes. Sentía que todavía no acababan su misión, los niños eran felices sin duda, pero era consciente que a pesar de ello todavía tenían heridas muy grandes y él se sentía inútil al no tener la oportunidad de sanarlas todas.

Steve no estaba muy diferente, pensaba en cómo reaccionarían cuando fueran grandes otra vez. Si recordarían todo esto o tal como les ocurrió en la regresión, olvidarían los momentos felices y la diversión. Si en lo que Tony y él habían trabajado se disolvería y los miedos seguirían allí. Habían formado una familia y él extrañaría eso enormemente; incluso el que él fuera el papá de esa familia y Tony la mamá.

Los gemelos ya dormían cuando decidieron volver a la torre. Los demás estaban en lo último de energía y Bruce bostezó tallándose sus ojitos cansado, cuando se detuvo y agrandó la mirada.

—¡Oso Tony!— exclamó asustado.

—¿Qué pasa con él, Brucie?— preguntó Tony extrañado, poniendo los cinturones de seguridad sobre los gemelos en sus sillas.

—¡Se me olvidó! ¡Tengo que volver por él!— gritó Bruce en pánico.

—Tranquilo, Bruce— sonrió Steve—. Tony, quédate con los niños, yo voy con Bruce a buscar a su oso.

Tony asintió y Nat intentó bajarse de su silla para acompañar a Steve y a Bruce.

—No tardarán, Nat— le dijo Tony suavemente—. Y sabes que Bruce está seguro con Steve.

Nat gimió un poco pero dejó que Tony abrochara su cinturón. Tony se subió a la camioneta y puso los seguros, se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto mirando a los niños por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió sutilmente; estaban agotados y se acomodaban para tomar una siesta muy necesaria. Él también se sintió soñoliento y cerró los ojos un momento.

De pronto sintió algo frío y metálico posarse en su sien… ¿Qué mierda…? Abrió los ojos con un sobresalto, pero la presión en su sien se intensificó. Intentó llevarse una mano a la muñeca de la otra para activar el traje, pero un sonoro disparo se escuchó. El corazón le latía a mil; la bala se estrelló contra la guantera del auto. Los niños se alarmaron y los gemelos comenzaron a llorar.

—No te muevas, Stark— le dijo el hombre que lo estaba apuntando mientras le arrancaba la pulsera que activaba a Iron Man y le ponía a Tony unas esposas inteligentes.

La puerta de atrás se corrió y Tony gruñó viendo todo desde el espejo retrovisor. Otro hombre con un pasamontañas se internó también en la camioneta y se atrevió a apuntar a los niños con un arma larga.

Vision hizo un movimiento y la gema brilló, Clint intentó quitar el seguro del cinturón de seguridad, pero un segundo disparo se escuchó, está vez más fuerte. La munición hizo un agujero en el techo del auto.

—¡No se muevan!— gritó Tony en pánico. La amenaza fue clara: o se mantenían quietos o las balas irían hacía algún cuerpecito.

Los niños estaban pálidos y los bebés lloraron con más fuerza cuando la camioneta arrancó. _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ Pensó Tony al ver cómo se alejaban del zoológico. Rogó que Steve se diera cuenta o que hubiera escuchado los disparos.

—¡Calla a esos niños!— gruñó el hombre que manejaba a su compañero.

El otro sacó rápidamente un aparato de entre sus ropas negras, y lo puso en el cuello de Pietro. El bebé se calló al instante, con la cabecita ladeada.

—¡No los toques, hijo de puta!— gritó Tony removiéndose.

Wanda lloró más fuerte y sus manitas estaban ya expulsando energía roja cuando el hombre la calló también. La bebé se desvaneció como su hermanito. Tony gritó furioso, Vision se elevó con una cara de enfado que dio miedo, la gema brilló. Nat se zafó de su atadura. Thor, Clint, Sam y Jimmy removieron el cinturón de seguridad e intentaron abalanzarse al otro hombre, pero éste disparó una vez más y el arma se posó en la cabecita de Wanda.

—Si intentan algo la niña se muere— dijo entre dientes el hombre.

Vision volvió al asiento, asustado… Tony maldijo, eran niños, no sabían cómo enfrentar esto. Se sorprendió pensando que prefería enfrentarse a Loki ahora mismo. Tenía que hacer algo… y rápido.

—¡¿Qué mierda quieren?!— gritó para ganar tiempo, mirando alrededor para pensar en algún movimiento.

—Ya lo sabrás. Ahora cállate— rugió el que iba manejando a una gran velocidad. Tomó un camino que se alejaba de la ciudad. El zoológico estaba casi a los límites y estaban yendo hacía la carretera.

Nat se movió como una sombra y se deslizó tras el hombre que seguía apuntando a la cabecita de Wanda. Tomó con sus manitas el arma y el hombre maldijo. Los otros niños se bajaron del asiento y ayudaron a Nat, pero el hombre gruñó y disparó una vez más al aire.

—¡No!— gritó Tony y tomó el toro por los cuernos, se abalanzó al que manejaba, lo que provocó la camioneta virara peligrosamente. Los niños se estrellaron en un costado y Vision lanzó un rayo de energía con la gema que los cegó a todos por un instante. Al segundo el arma se disparó otra vez, y Vision cayó sin sentido.

—¡No, por favor!— gritó Tony aterrorizado. Con las manos maniatadas, sin la posibilidad de llamar al traje o a Friday, con Rogers tal vez todavía buscando un oso de peluche y los niños llorando de pánico hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: utilizó sus piernas y pisó el freno del auto, forcejeó con el que maneja y los niños atrás se envalentonaron y volvieron al ataque. El arma detonó dos veces más. Clint fue golpeado en la carita con el arma. Tony vio rojo cuando Nat gritó por su amigo. Y entonces la camioneta se detuvo abruptamente, el ruido del motor sobretrabajado taladraba sus oídos, fue golpeado por el que maneja que intentaba al mismo tiempo pisar el acelerador.

Y Steve apareció al fin, con mini Hulk a su lado rugiendo y ayudando al super soldado a detener la camioneta.

El que estaba atrás no cejó en golpear a los niños, ni Thor con su fuerza pudo hacer mucho más que seguramente dejar la cara del hombre amoratada. Tony seguía luchando contra el otro hasta que éste se hizo de nuevo con su pistola y golpeó al millonario en la nuca. Tony vio negro entonces.

Steve arrancó la puerta trasera y mini Hulk la delantera. Lo que recibió al rubio fue un disparo en la pierna que lo hizo trastabillar.

—¡Ahora, ahora!— gritó uno de los hombres.

Un auto negro apareció de pronto de entre la maleza de la carretera. Mini Hulk sacó al hombre que había manejado pero éste le puso algo en el pecho que soltó energía eléctrica. El pequeño verde rugió de dolor envuelto en guijarros eléctricos.

—¡Bruce!— gritó Nat llorando y su distracción provocó que el hombre le pusiera lo que diablos le había puesto a los gemelos. La niña se desmayó cayendo pesadamente sobre las piernas de éste, que la tomó del talle sin esfuerzo y la arrastró del otro lado del que Steve ya se levantaba furioso. Tomó también a Jimmy que en la refriega se había golpeado contra la manija de la puerta y estaba atontado.

Thor se levantó como pudo y se enganchó a la espalda del hombre que llevaba a Nat y a Jimmy, golpeándolo. Pero el hombre no cejó, se internó en el otro auto con los niños. Steve sólo vio cómo Thor también se desvanecía.

El primer secuestrador aprovechó la oportuna inmovilidad del soldado y se escabulló hasta casi arrastrarse al auto. Steve reaccionó, corrió con todas sus fuerzas tras el auto, con la sangre escurriendo de su pierna y el dolor inaguantable. Su cuerpo estaba mejorado, pero eso no quería decir que no seguía siendo un ser humano y que estaba herido de gravedad. La pierna no respondió en un momento dado, y gruñó en frustración cuando cayó de rodillas en el asfalto, con el auto alejándose y Nat, Jimmy y Thor secuestrados.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Creo que ya no vale de nada disculparme por tardarme, pero la vida real es un poco complicada. Dije que no abandonaría el fic y no pienso hacerlo, aún hay aventuras con los mini Vengadores n.n_

 _Muchas gracias a **AliceB1402, Lunatica88, laloquita, mashimaro111, mariposa de cristal, DinoMostra, AnitaBlackWorld, Severus Taisho, FloWy, mony** y **lavida134** por sus hermosos comentarios._

 _Y muchas gracias a quienes ponen en seguir o favoritos la historia. Ya tengo otro capítulo, así que lo subo mañana o pasado._

 _¡Miles de besos a todos!_

 _Rwana._


	10. Mamá y Papá al Rescate Parte I

ooo

 **Mamá y Papá al Rescate. Part I**

Parpadeó para enseguida apretar los ojos y sentir un horrible dolor de cabeza. Tony se llevó una mano a la nuca todavía un poco conmocionado por… un golpe. No realizó lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que escuchó el llanto de un niño. Los gritos angustiosos le hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe. Se incorporó rápidamente de la camilla dónde estaba y no le importó el mareo y que el dolor en la nuca se intensificara; estaba acostumbrado a esos síntomas como Iron Man.

Miró a su alrededor mientras se incorporaba, no reconoció el lugar hasta que vio el escudo de SHIELD en la puerta. Estaba en el ala médica del Cuartel General… Los niños… No sabía si estaban bien, o… ¡Vision! Lo último que recordaba era que le habían disparado a Vision. No pensó en ese momento en que el pequeño era un androide y que seguramente saldría bien de todo esto. No, sólo pensó en que era un niño. Y el llanto… ¡Clint! Era Clint el que lloraba y era doblemente angustioso porque no lo había escuchado llorar desde que él junto con Steve se hicieron cargo de sus amigos en estado de regresión.

Se obligó a respirar profundamente para evitar el ataque de pánico que lo estaba invadiendo. No era adecuado entrar en uno cuando tenía a nueve niños que lo necesitaban. Bruce seguramente estaba en un dolor terrible por haber sacado a Hulk, Nat estaría asustada… Los bebés...

—Respira, Tony.

Un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros y Tony se dio cuenta hasta entonces que se había llevado las manos al rostro y se había dejado resbalar al suelo. Abrió los ojos y tragó duro, viendo frente a él los ojos azules muy preocupados de Steve.

—¿Los niños…?

—Escucha. Necesito que te tranquilices para que puedas ayudar a Helen con Vision, no ha logrado despertarlo. Clint está en crisis, los bebés todavía no despiertan y Bruce no quiere que nadie se le acerque, está muy asustado y se siente culpable. Sam no está en mejores condiciones y…

—Está bien…— asintió Tony sintiendo que el pánico disminuía, tenía que trabajar para ayudar a Helen con Vision, podría examinar de cerca a los gemelos, tranquilizar a su Osito Brucie, a Clint y a Sam… El pánico cedía si ponía su cerebro a trabajar, eso era lo que funcionaba para acallar sus propios demonios y sentimientos de culpa e inutilidad. Mientras Steve le ayudaba a incorporarse, notó que el rubio tenía el traje desgarrado y una venda cubría su pierna derecha. Su mente, que nunca descansaba ni por un segundo, reconstruyó rápidamente las escenas en la camioneta. Y entonces frunció el ceño, porque si Steve estaba herido… Agrandó los ojos y cayó en la cuenta de tres nombres que el soldado no había mencionado—. ¿Qué pasa con Thor, Nat y Rhodey?

Steve tragó en seco, pero su mirada se oscureció.

—Voy a por ellos en este momento. Algunos agentes van a ayudarme…

—¿Dónde están?— inquirió Tony sintiendo el pánico regresar en oleadas— ¿Steve?

—Se los llevaron— dijo finalmente el rubio, y ahora los ojos le destellaron en lo que Tony reconoció como un sentimiento de venganza que nunca le había visto.

—Friday…

—No— interrumpió Steve con firmeza, sin soltar los hombros de Tony—. Vas a ayudar a Helen y a Pepper con los niños. Te necesitan. Yo iré por los otros y puedes creerme: no mostraré la menor compasión.

Sin decir una palabra más, Steve salió por la puerta y la dejó abierta. Tony sólo tardó un par de segundos, con el cerebro a mil por hora, para salir tras él.

—¡Espera! ¡Rogers, maldita sea! ¡Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí! Eran agentes de SHIELD…

—Lo sé— respondió Steve rotundamente, deteniéndose apenas para recoger el escudo que había estado descansando sobre una pared en el pasillo. Si eso era posible, su mirada se oscureció aún más—. Ya he tenido una charla con Fury, ni él ni ninguno de sus subordinados se acercarán de nuevo a los niños. Pepper te explicará las decisiones tomadas.

—Dijiste que irías con algunos agentes— refutó Tony apretando los puños.

—Nunca dije que eran de SHIELD— sonrió Steve y Tony parpadeó al ver la mueca sarcástica y furiosa en esos labios.

—¿Te das cuenta de que quiero ir a por ellos contigo y que no vas a poder detenerme?— inquirió Tony de nuevo. ¡No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras las vidas de tres de sus niños peligraban!

—No espero ser yo el que te detenga, Tony— respondió Steve y Tony entendió que, efectivamente, no iba a ser el soldado el que le impediría hacerse de una armadura e ir al rescate.

Estaba a punto de moverse cuando el llanto de Clint volvió fuerte a sus oídos, y entonces las palabras de Steve. Brucie, los gemelos, Sam y Vision le necesitaban también. Suspiró frustrado y miró al soldado a los ojos.

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer aquí, pero si no estás de vuelta con ellos en una hora iré a patear traseros, incluído el tuyo por tardarte.

Steve soltó una pequeña sonrisa genuina sin poder evitarlo.

—No esperaría menos de ti— concluyó antes de ponerse el escudo en la espalda y colocarse la máscara.

Tony parpadeó unos momentos, hasta que sus piernas se movieron. No pensó en el dolor de su cuerpo ni en el de la cabeza, sólo pensó en ese llanto que por alguna razón le hacía doler el pecho. Apretó los dientes, enojado con Fury y el maldito sistema de "inteligencia" de SHIELD. Enojado consigo mismo por permitir que esto estuviera sucediendo cuando se había prometido hacer felices aunque fuera un poco a esos niños. En algún punto dejó de verlos como sus compañeros de equipo, ahora eran sus niños y eran su responsabilidad.

Efectivamente, no había nadie en los pasillos desiertos y no fue hasta que vio a Steve doblar una esquina y perderse que él aceleró el paso siguiendo el llanto de Clint. Abrió una puerta a trompicones y lo primero que vio fue a Pepper intentando tranquilizar al castañito. Lo tenía en sus brazos y fue como si un látigo castigara su espalda. A su lado estaba una joven mujer que tenía una inyección preparada, pero que no se movía al parecer sin saber cómo actuar ante el llanto de un niño. Los ojos de Pepper se volvieron a él con una mueca impotente, y Clint abrió sus ojitos para verlo también. Entonces se retorció en los brazos de Pepper y ella lo dejó ir.

Tony se arrodilló por instinto y abrió los brazos para recibir a Clint. El niño se apretó a su pecho y Tony no tardó en posar sus dos manos en la carita para revisarlo. Tenía una cortada sobre la ceja izquierda pero ya había sido curada; su ojito izquierdo estaba morado y una ligera hinchazón le hacía entrecerrarlo.

—¡No pude, Tony!— lloró Clint abrazandose al pecho del millonario— ¡Se llevaron a Nat! ¡Los lastimaron y yo no pude hacer nada! Barney tiene razón, sólo soy un estorbo y por eso papá y mamá se fueron...

Tony quiso abrir la boca, pero se quedó de piedra. Su primer pensamiento lógico fue que Clint estaba llorando porque no quería ser inyectado, pero no. Lloraba porque quien se supone que tenía que protegerlo y guiarlo le había hecho creer que no era valioso y que por su culpa su padre y su madre… Tony apretó los ojos con impotencia y abrazó a Clint con fuerza. Vio cómo Pepper bajaba la cabeza para que él no la viera llorar, y la chica con la inyección se llevaba la mano libre a la boca muy sorprendida.

Con otra respiración profunda, Tony separó un poco a Clint y el niño no tuvo objeción, tal vez pensando que Tony estaría enojado con él. Pero el millonario volvió a posar sus manos en las mejillas coloradas con suavidad, notó hasta entonces las pequeñísimas pecas que adornaban esa carita que deseaba ver con esa travesura que lo caracterizaba incluso de adulto.

—Hey, ¿sientes esto?— le preguntó Tony con voz gentil mientras repasaba con el dedo pulgar la herida sobre la cejita de Clint. El niño hizo una pequeña mueca y asintió—. Entonces no digas que no hiciste nada, son heridas de guerra. Luchaste como todo un héroe, pero ellos eran más grandes y muy malos. Quiero que entiendas que no fue tu culpa, de nadie. Los culpables fueron esa mierda de gente que se llevó a Nat, Thor y Jimmy. ¿Y acaso olvidas que Steve es el Capitán América? Ahora mismo está yendo a por ellos, y prometió traerlos sanos y salvos. Y aunque sé que piensas que Batman es mejor, Steve salvo por la cosa de volar y los calzones sobre el traje, es como Superman, ya sabes, el boy scout que me estaría reprendiendo en este momento por decir una mala palabra frente a ti pero que nadie puede superar. Los va a traer sanos y salvos, y yo iré en cuanto me asegure que ustedes están bien.

—¿Por qué no vas ahora?— preguntó Clint bajito, pero el llanto había sido reemplazado por una pequeña sonrisa.

—Porque ustedes también son importantes para mí.

La barbilla de Clint tembló y pronto se abrazó de nuevo a Tony. El millonario lo apretó una vez más y se puso de pie cargándolo para llevarlo de nuevo a los brazos de Pepper.

—Ahora, ¿qué tenemos aquí?— continuó Tony mirando directamente a la joven mujer, que lo miraba un poco asustada.

—Ella es Jemma Simmons, dice que Clint necesita un tranquilizante— respondió en su lugar Pepper acariciando los cabellos del niño que se acomodó en su pecho sin dejar de mirar a Tony.

—Tal vez ya no sea necesario— murmuró la chica bajando la mirada para ver a Clint.

—Creí que Steve había dicho que no queríamos a ninguna gente de SHIELD involucrarse— dijo Tony entrecerrando los ojos. No le importaba asustarla con su tono, no quería a nadie de SHIELD cerca.

—Yo… no pertenezco a SHIELD. Técnicamente ya no— respondió la chica—. El Capitán Rogers está de acuerdo en que yo y mi compañero…

La puerta se abrió antes de que Jemma pudiera terminar la frase y Sam entraba de la mano de un joven de cabellos rubios rizados.

—¡Tony!— exclamó Sam y corrió a los brazos de Tony, que también lo recibió aliviado de verlo sano y salvo, excepto por el golpe en una mejilla que seguramente sanaría pronto. El millonario lo elevó para dejarlo justo a un lado de Clint, por lo que Pepper también podía acariciarle la cabecita—. Bruce no quiere hablar, está muy triste. Y no quiere que nadie le de una pastilla para el dolor.

—Oh, señor Stark— habló entonces el chico al parecer conteniendo su emoción—. Es un placer conocerlo, lo admiro mucho, mi nombre es…

—Leo— interrumpió Jemma—, creo que no es el momento.

Leo Fitz asintió enfáticamente y carraspeó.

—La Doctora Cho está en la siguiente habitación trabajando con Vision. Ya revisamos a los gemelos y sólo tienen una pequeña herida en sus cuellos, fueron atacados con tasers de electrochoques pero no sufrieron ningún daño cerebral y al parecer sus poderes están intactos. Sólo están agotados. El daño que sufrió el Dr. Banner… quiero decir, el pequeño Bruce fue similar, sólo que fue atacado con una stun gun de alto voltaje que paralizó sus terminales nerviosas, afortunadamente fue cuando estaba convertido en Hulk, así que su alta resistencia le permitió no sufrir más que leves quemaduras que ya hemos tratado. Sin embargo…

—Pepper, cuida de Clint y Sam. Preparanse para largarnos de aquí, nos vamos a la torre— interrumpió Tony la perorata del chico, ya tenía la información que requería y sólo restaba ir a por los demás para irse. No quería estar un segundo más en terreno en que no sabía todavía si era amigo o enemigo. Entonces se detuvo un momento para ver a los dos jóvenes—. Ustedes, aléjense de los niños— enfatizó mirando sobre todo a la chica que todavía tenía la inyección en la mano.

—Tony, ellos curaron las heridas de los niños, son amigos…— murmuró Pepper.

—Lo mismo pensábamos de SHIELD— refutó Tony alzando una ceja—. Llama a Happy para que venga a por nosotros… ¿Y dónde demonios está mi pulsera? Necesito a Friday.

Pepper se removió sin soltar a Clint y a Sam con un brazo, con la otra mano le alargó el dispositivo a Tony. Éste vio que entre las cosas tras Pepper había un trozo de tela que reconoció como la camiseta de Bruce, y el oso Iron Man también, un poco sucio y aplastado.

Cuando el millonario le arrebató la pulsera y salió de la habitación, Pepper suspiró y miró con disculpa a Jemma y a Leo.

—Cuando compruebe que los niños están bien, entenderá que ustedes ayudaron— les dijo para enseguida posar una mejilla sobre la cabecita de Clint y acercar también a Sam a su pecho—. No se preocupen, pronto estaremos en casa y Steve traerá a Nat, Jimmy y Thor.

Pepper estaba a punto del colapso, pero tener a los niños consigo y saber que Tony iba a por los otros la tranquilizaba un poco, también el estar consciente de que Steve, y esa furia que había visto en sus ojos, le traería de vuelta a los otros tres.

Estaba de regreso de su viaje cuando recibió la llamada. Tony inconsciente, Steve y seis de sus niños lastimados, y otros tres desaparecidos. Pensar en Nat en esa situación le hizo sentirse enferma y se aferró más a Clint y a Sam. De nada habían servido sus intentos de advertirle a Tony que la situación podría descontrolarse con todos los niños a su cuidado. Y el que hubieran sido agentes de SHIELD la enfermaba todavía más, ¿cómo podrían mantenerlos seguros si los que supuestamente eran sus aliados los habían traicionado? Pensar en el hombre que vio cuando llegó con el corazón en la garganta al Cuartel General le hizo gemir, sólo la preocupación le había evitado desmayarse por el shock. Sólo el saber que tenía que estar con los niños le hizo acumular el coraje y destinarlo a salvaguardar a sus pequeños.

—No llores, tía Pepper. Iremos a casa y estaremos todos juntos— susurró Sam limpiando las lágrimas que ella ni siquiera había notado que derramó. Clint levantó la cabecita y también limpió su rostro.

—Tony nos quiere, y Steve traerá de vuelta a Thor, Jimmy y Nat. Y nosotros te cuidaremos a ti. No llores, tía Pepper— musitó también Clint.

Pepper sólo pudo sonreír con tristeza y besar esas cabecitas. No le importó que los dos jóvenes científicos estuvieran todavía allí, mirándola conmovidos.

* * *

El niño había gritado durante mucho rato y las jaqueca comenzaba de verdad a martirizarlo. Todo el plan se había ido al caño. Fue puro impulso impertinente lo que los había obligado a continuar con esto. El instinto de salvar sus vidas porque sabían que si se hubieran descuidado un sólo segundo durante la maniobra ya estarían muertos. Ni todo el entrenamiento que habían recibido en SHIELD y en HYDRA les había preparado realmente para enfrentarse a un súper hombre. La intervención de Rogers había sido catastrófica porque había visto la cara de Miller en un descuido y era seguro que lo había reconocido, no pasaría mucho para que lo reconociera a él también y entonces…

—Rumlow se comunicó. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí con los niños…

Smith miró de mal modo a Miller e hizo una mueca cuando ese chiquillo infernal dio otro alarido.

—¿Largarnos con los niños? ¿Acaso Rumlow es el que está arriesgando el cuello? Seguramente Rogers y Stark y tal vez todo SHIELD está en nuestra búsqueda ahora mismo.

—¿Y qué sugieres? Si los dejamos aquí Rumlow nos matará…

—¡Si lo enfrentamos también nos matará!— gritó Smith escolarizado.

—Entonces no vayamos con Rumlow, conozco gente que nos facilitará un escondite más adecuado, podremos llegar a un acuerdo con Stark…

—¿Estás consciente de que estamos condenados? La gente de Rumlow llegará pronto a por los críos y no van a tener la cortesía de agradecernos hacer el trabajo sucio.

Miller se mordió furiosamente el labio inferior.

—Como sea, hay que sacarlos de aquí. Dar señales falsas, usar el cerebro.

Smith se llevó las manos a la cabeza, la jaqueca era ya insoportable.

—Si ese niño no se calla voy a callarlo a golpes— sentenció antes de entrar a la minúscula habitación oscura dónde había abandonado a Romanoff y Thor inconscientes. Rhodes era el escandaloso, gritaba intentando despertar a sus amigos.

El morenito cerró la boca y se acurrucó más cerca de Thor y Nat cuando vio al hombre malo entrar a la habitación. Esto no era como cuando enfrentaron al hombre de los cuernos en la torre. Estos hombres habían lastimado a Tony y a sus amigos y había creído por momentos que habían matado a Thor y a Nat, y que ese sería su destino si Tony y Steve no aparecían. Ahora más que nunca sentía la vulnerabilidad de no tener poderes o una armadura como la de Tony.

El hombre malo se acercó hasta acuclillarse frente a él y le tomó violentamente de las mejillas hasta obligarlo a mirarlo. James sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos por el dolor y el miedo.

—Te lo advierto, si no cierras la boca en lo que resta del viaje te meteré una bala en la cabeza, pero antes lo haré con ellos para que lo veas— le dijo Smith gruñendo y señalando a Nat y a Thor.

Lo soltó violentamente y James se encogió en sí mismo rogando por ver a su mamá una vez más. Ni él ni Smith vieron que una de las manitas de Natasha se movía sigilosamente.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que es ahí?

Steve sintió toda la fuerza regresar una vez que llegaron al paraje desierto que el hombre a su lado había asegurado era donde tenían a los niños. La impresión por volver a verlo había pasado a segundo plano ante la preocupación, ahora sólo quería entrar a la desvencijada cabaña y hacer pedazos a los dos idiotas de SHIELD.

—Skye es experta en encontrar lo perdido, Capitán. Cualquier cosa— respondió el hombre a su lado.

Steve miró un segundo a la chica concentrada en un ordenador portátil, y luego a la mujer asiática con cara de mala que ya cargaba un par de pistolas. Por un momento pensó en Natasha adulta, con esa misma actitud aterradora antes de asentar el golpe mortal a los enemigos.

—Hay movimiento— dijo la mujer asiática… May, había dicho Phil Coulson. Melinda May.

Steve volvió a concentrarse en la cabaña. Estaba atardeciendo y la espesura del lugar sólo dificultaba la visión. Uno de los hombres salía del lugar para acercarse al auto blindado. En un momento salió el otro hombre, con Nat y Thor en cada brazo y Jimmy siguiéndolo diligentemente. El soldado sintió que le hervía la sangre.

—Espere, Capitán— habló la chica a la que llamaban Skye cuando Steve se quitó el escudo de la espalda—. Hay un par de vehículos acercándose. Ya se me hacía extraño que sólo dos agentes disidentes estuvieran tras el secuestro de Los Vengadores— añadió en voz baja.

—¿Ubicación?— inquirió Coulson, al parecer estaban muy bien acoplados.

—A menos de un kilómetro por el sureste— aclaró la chica.

—Iré por los niños. Coulson, intercepta esos vehículos y será mejor que tu chica de la tecnología encuentre un buen escondite porque ella se encargará de cuidarlos mientras elimino la amenaza— ordenó Steve sin dar opción a cualquier replica.

* * *

Tony terminó de hablar con Happy para confirmar que fuera a por ellos a la Base y ordenó a Friday el seguimiento de Steve antes de respirar profundamente y adentrarse a la habitación contigua. Helen estaba de espaldas sobre el cuerpecito de Vision, había cables conectados a sus bracitos y pecho.

Se adelantó y entonces vio a los gemelos acurrucaditos en una camilla, con almohadas alrededor por si despertaban y se movían. Se acercó a ellos cuidadosamente y vio las marquitas en sus cuellos, posó un dedo en cada uno de esos cuellitos para registrar el latido de sus corazones. Ahí estaba, el bom bom fuerte y rápido tan característico en los bebés. No estaría tranquilo hasta que despertaran sin embargo, y entonces escuchó un sollozo muy pequeño, pensando que era alguno de los bebés se acercó más a ellos, pero no, seguían profundamente dormidos. Giró la cabeza y vio a Helen demasiado concentrada en Vision. "Es un androide", se repitió Tony mentalmente. Estaría bien, tenía que estarlo. El sollozo volvió a repetirse y entonces bajó la mirada a su derecha. Y el corazón se le encogió.

Ahí estaba Bruce. Los rizos oscuros despeinados apenas asomándose por sobre la camilla abandonada. Seguramente se bajó para refugiarse bajo ella mientras Helen no miraba. Tony tragó intentando que la sequedad en su garganta disminuyera. Consolar a Clint no había sido fácil, fue su instinto el que actuó por él… y tendría que trabajar más en el mini arquero. Ahora tenía que sacar ese instinto de nuevo e ir a por Bruce, su Osito Brucie.

Lentamente, como si temiera asustar más a Bruce, Tony se arrodilló frente a la camilla y ladeó la cabeza para ver a Bruce arrinconado en una esquina. Los bracitos en las rodillas y la carita enterrada en ellas. Los bracitos estaban llenos de manchas rojizas que Tony reconoció como la consecuencia del choque eléctrico. Esos hijos de puta iban a pagar por cada una de esas manchas, por las lesiones de Clint y Sam, por las marcas en los bebés, por la inconsciencia de Vision y, lo juraba por todos los dioses, por un solo cabello arrancado de Nat, Thor o Jimmy.

—¿Osito?— preguntó suavemente.

Bruce tembló y alzó la carita, los enormes ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas. Tony sonrió tranquilizadoramente y alzó una mano para acariciar los rizos, pero Bruce agrandó los ojos y tembló todavía más, arrastrando su pequeño trasero desnudo hacia atrás.

—No me pegues, por favor…— balbuceó entre jadeos asustados.

Si Tony no fuera Tony, habría perdido totalmente el control de sí mismo y se había arrancado a llorar de impotencia y frustración. Dejó la mano al aire por un segundo, sabiendo que Bruce pensaba que iba a golpearlo con esa acción. Pero Tony era Tony, así que se tragó el nudo en la garganta y adelantó esa mano. El temblor más pronunciado en Bruce casi le detuvo, pero no. Tenía que arreglar esto. Tomó con decisión uno de esos bracitos lastimados, con delicadeza y a pesar de que Bruce se encogió más en sí mismo intentando evitar el golpe que estaba seguro recibiría, Tony lo sacó de bajo la camilla.

El llanto vino entonces, un horrible llanto de pánico, era sorprendente que los gemelos no despertaran abruptamente. Por el rabillo del ojo, Tony distinguió a Helen que se había girado para ver qué sucedía. Él hizo un gesto de negación y ella pareció entenderlo porque no se movió. Se levantó con Bruce en sus brazos, retorciéndose entre el dolor de la transformación y los choques eléctricos y el pánico a ser castigado físicamente, tal y como seguro Brian Banner le había enseñado.

Tony lo apretó a su pecho, sosteniendo con una mano esa cabecita llena de rizos alborotados mientras ocupaba su otro brazo para sostener el trasero de Bruce. Le meció durante unos momentos, le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras, le besó los rizos hasta que Bruce pareció entender que no sería golpeado y poco a poco calmó su llanto. Entonces Tony tomó la sábana de la camilla y cubrió el cuerpecito frío de Bruce.

—¿Tony?— susurró Bruce ahogado en llanto, apretando sus puñitos sin atreverse a abrir las palmas para no tocar a Tony.

—Sí, Osito Brucie. Soy Tony. Y me decepcionarías tremendamente si pensaras que yo sería capaz de ponerte una mano encima para lastimarte. ¿Acaso no somos genios?

Bruce sorbió y manchó un poco de mocos la camiseta de Tony, pero no le importó al millonario en absoluto cuando los puñitos se abrieron y los deditos se aferraron a su ropa, relajándose ese cuerpecito poco a poco.

—Pero fue mi culpa…— musitó Bruce—. Si no hubiera perdido a mi oso… Steve hubiera llegado antes y… y...

—Basta, Brucie. Hubiera pasado con Steve ahí también porque ellos son gente mala. Además estuviste ahí por lo que he escuchado. Ayudaste a detener la camioneta y hubiera sido peor de no ser así.

—¿Yo verde?— preguntó Bruce atreviéndose a alzar la carita manchada de lágrimas para ver con miedo a Tony, todavía había miedo allí.

Tony sonrió y alzó las cejas juguetonamente.

—Tú verde. Eres un superhéroe, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero Nat…

—Pero Nat se pondrá muy triste cuando regrese y vea que tú estás triste y con dolor.

—¿La van a lastimar?— preguntó Bruce intentando frenar por completo su llanto, pasándose una manita por las mejillas coloradas.

Tony detuvo su movimiento suavemente y ocupó la orilla de la sábana (que era sorprendentemente suave y esponjosa) para limpiar esa mejilla.

—Claro que no. Steve ya está ahí, él los va a traer de regreso. Y yo iré pronto.

Bruce se mordió un labio y luego asintió suavemente.

—¿Tony?... Me duele…

Tony se sintió orgulloso de que Bruce le dijera que estaba adolorido. Era una prueba de la confianza que le tenía, así que asintió con solemnidad.

—Lo sé, pequeño. Te daré una pastilla, ¿está bien? Y luego iremos con tía Pepper y los demás a casa para esperar a Steve y al resto de ustedes.

Bruce asintió con más convicción y se aferró esta vez a Tony con sus bracitos a pesar del dolor.

* * *

La agitación en SHIELD era evidente. Fury había ordenado aislar el Ala Médica y si no había actuado ya por su cuenta para traer de vuelta a Romanoff, Thor y Rhodes era porque la amenaza de Rogers había sido definitiva. Fury comprendía al líder de Los Vengadores, finalmente habían sido dos de sus hombres los que habían cometido el tan bajo acto de aprovecharse de las circunstancias. Y la mirada y palabras de Maria Hill habían sido lo suficientemente elocuentes para hacerlo sentir una pizca culpable de lo sucedido.

Ella le había advertido desde el principio que algo como esto podría suceder. Los niños eran vulnerables, pero niños tan especiales como Los Vengadores lo eran más. Él, Fury, había insistido desde el principio también que Rogers y Stark no podían hacerse cargo de esas criaturas por su cuenta y sin ayuda externa. Su intención al involucrar a algunos de sus agentes había sido simplemente proteger a los héroes miniaturizados. ¿Cómo mierda iba a saber que todavía tenía infiltrados de Hydra entre sus filas?

No se involucraría directamente esta vez. No directamente al menos. Llegó a un acuerdo con Rogers y el soldado aceptó simplemente porque, entre la incredulidad y la preocupación, todavía confiaba en ese agente que ellos creían había muerto en combate, tan heroico como ellos mismos. El mismo Fury lo había dejado claro, su "ojo bueno" también era un Vengador.

Y aunque no podía involucrarse ante el evidente rechazo de Rogers y el escándalo que Stark seguramente armaría, sólo tenía un as bajo la manga. Sus corazonadas generalmente daban bueno resultados, esperaba que esta vez la que tenía fuera la correcta.

Sus pasos resonaron en la moqueta hasta las profundidades de la Base. El traslado de Loki a la Prisión para metahumanos todavía estaba en espera por la sencilla razón de obtener información del dios. Un dios que se había mostrado más bien taciturno desde que dejó la torre de Stark.

Entrecerró su ojo una vez abrió la compuerta de máxima seguridad y vio al pelinegro en una posición relajada pero sumisa. Sentado mirando a la nada en un primer momento, Loki registró el ruido y desvió sólo un poco la mirada. ¿Otro interrogatorio? Vaya, ese Fury debía saber que no obtendría nada de él.

—¿Ahora sí puedo pedir una revista?— preguntó ladinamente sin embargo.

—Tu traslado a La Balsa será adelantado para esta misma tarde. Supongo que podría darte una revista para que la disfrutes durante el viaje— respondió Fury en tono impersonal, con los brazos cruzados en la espalda y la gabardina negra ondeando tras él en un lento caminar alrededor de la celda de vidrio de máxima seguridad.

—¿Te has cansado de interrogarme tan pronto?— inquirió Loki alzando una ceja, sonriendo más pronunciadamente y al fin mirando a Fury de frente.

—Hay una situación, no podemos perder el tiempo contigo...

Porque si el dios del engaño era un maestro en la manipulación, Fury podría bien demostrarle que en Midgard tenía competencia.

* * *

Bruce había sucumbido al sueño una vez permitió que Tony le diera una pastilla para el dolor. Lo había dejado en brazos de Pepper para que lo acunara, porque a pesar de que Bruce dijera que no era un bebé, lo era. Aunque su forma de hablar fuera como la un niño más grande, aunque le habían enseñado que las únicas "caricias" que merecía recibir eran golpes. Era un bebé también.

Igual que los gemelos que reclamaron la atención de Tony con fuertes llantos.

El millonario había escuchado la explicación de Helen sobre Vision. El pequeño androide había recibido una bala justo en la gema, lo que no había provocado ninguna alteración al parecer en la piedra. Pero sí había logrado una especie de shock que lo mantenía inconsciente. A Tony le dio escalofríos y una horrible sensación el no sentir signo vital alguno, pero Helen le tranquilizó recordándole que Vision no había tenido signos vitales nunca, al menos no como un humano. Todo su sistema estaba intacto. La clave era la reacción que había tenido su mente al recibir el disparo.

Si Helen había dicho que necesitaba revisar la gema de Vision para encontrar la fuente de energía que les había causado la regresión, pronto descubrió que no sería muy útil, no podía quitársela al pequeño androide sin estar seguros de las consecuencias, podría no volver a despertar. Tony se sintió inseguro un momento ante esa información, por un lado aliviado de que aún faltaba tiempo e investigación para volverlos adultos otra vez, y por otro se sintió totalmente egoísta, porque como adultos sólo alguien demasiado temerario o estúpido pudiera planear lo que les hicieron.

Sin embargo su mente no dejaba de trabajar, logrando el objetivo en concentrarse en Vision para no salir corriendo a ponerse la armadura e ir a por sus otros tres niños. Le había dado una hora a Steve y estaba a punto de cumplirse. Hasta que un fuerte sollozo inundó la habitación.

—¡ _Mama_!

Tony dio un respingo y se giró para ver a los gemelos. El grito de Wanda despertó a Pietro que asustado apretó una manita de su hermanita y soltó un fuerte llanto también. Tony se apresuró a recogerlos a ambos, a abrazarlos torpemente muy aliviado de escucharlos llorar, de escuchar a Wanda llamándolo.

Ambos bebés balbucearon incómodos, pero no protestaron demasiado mientras Helen les examinaba una vez más a petición de Tony. Estaban bien aunque necesitarían mucho descanso después del desgaste emocional y la parálisis momentánea que habían sufrido. Eran bebés muy fuertes.

Happy llegó al fin y mientras él vigilaba a Clint y a Sam (que estaban comprensiblemente callados) y a Bruce, Pepper se encargó de cambiar los pañales de los bebés y darles un biberón con té de hierbas naturales.

Tony agilizó todo para que personal de Industrias Stark moviera los aparatos en los que Vision estaba conectado, y no fue hasta que llegaron a la torre que toda la adrenalina reapareció en su cuerpo. No quiso escuchar a Pepper y se colocó la armadura. Siguió el rastro de Steve con ayuda de Friday y emprendió el vuelo.

No sabía hasta el momendo lo que iba a encontrar o quiénes serían sus aliados.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Lamento mucho la tardanza, en serio. Simplemente diré que no pienso abandonar el fic. Pronto subiré la segunda parte de éste capítulo y habrá algunos cambios en la trama, aunque los pequeñines seguirán estando ahí para hacer travesuras xD_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que ponen en alertas y sobre todo especialmente a quienes me han dejado comentarios._

 _Miles de besos!_

 _Rwana._

 _PD. Para quien quiera ver un hermoso art que me hicieron para éste fic, dejaré el link en mi perfil. Yo no tengo cuenta de facebook, pero sí mi amiga Látex (la autora de éste maravilloso art). Así ella hace promoción al fic y yo a su face :3 ¡Gracias, Látex! Está hermoso!_


End file.
